


吾家有女初長成(狼隊)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers, X-Men, X戰警 - Fandom, 復仇者聯盟, 美國隊長
Genre: F/M, M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 一般人AU，是單親老爸遇到愛的分支，可單看
Relationships: Logan/Scott Summers, Wolverine/Cyclops, 狼隊
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

這麼多年過去史考特還是會想起自己當年第一次來家裏的情形，現在戴肯和蘿菈已經上小學，那時候自己來的時候蘿菈還是剛出生的嬰兒，戴肯才約莫兩三歲左右的年紀。

那時候羅根的妻子凱婭剛過世沒多久，自己被兄長艾力克斯臨時抓來當褓姆，被維克多拜託照顧自己的兄弟和他家裡的兩個孩子，同時間維克多和艾力克斯的雙胞胎鮑比和約翰才剛出生，他們沒有多餘的時間可以來照顧羅根一家人。

失去母親的戴肯老是在找他最愛的母親，蘿菈哇哇大哭沒人照顧讓人傷腦筋，史考特看見羅根窩在廚房喝酒不打算理會兩個孩子，似乎是妻子的過世打擊太大，無法言語的痛讓他只能用酒精來麻痺自己。

「艾力克斯，你確定你弟弟可以照顧吉米家的孩子嗎？」維克多看見史考特後很懷疑。

「史考特可以照顧他們，他高中和琴是幼保科的學生，只是大學換科目讀而已。」艾力克斯用力的捏了一把自己的丈夫。

「請問，是要我幫忙什麼？」對於兄長和兄長伴侶說的話讓史考特感到很疑惑。

「唉！是這樣的，我弟弟吉米，你也可以叫他羅根，他老婆也是我弟妹上個月難產過世，他受到打擊不太照顧孩子，需要你去幫忙。」維克多有點艱難的開口。

「我和維克多的孩子這個月誕生，這點你也知道，所以我們沒時間過去幫忙羅根，所以要請你過去幫忙照顧孩子。」艾力克斯接下去說。

「喔！好，可以打工我是無所謂。」史考特決定接下這個工作。

聽見史考特說的話維克多和艾力克斯幫他補習一下孩子們的名字，然後告訴他羅根的性子，畢竟有時候羅根的個性讓人覺得有點難相處，可是他本人是很好的人，不過主要還是他家的兩個孩子要照顧。

當史考特踏進豪特利家的時候，看見眼前的情形超級無奈，小嬰兒哇哇大哭沒人理會，年紀小的孩子無助的樣子讓他很心疼，看見大人因為喝酒的關係窩在廚房的角落中。

史考特開始處理兩個孩子，先把蘿菈餵飽哄睡，然後和戴肯介紹自己，讓他可以接受自己，默默的煮飯給他吃，最後把羅根給丟回房間去，把所有的酒瓶給清乾淨，戴肯乖乖地看著他把這一切給打理好。

「你好，我叫史考特，你是戴肯嗎？」史考特蹲下來問眼前的孩子。

「嗯。」戴肯乖乖的點頭。

「你可以等我一下嗎？我先把妹妹哄睡，小蘿菈哭起來也很讓人頭痛呢！」史考特摸摸戴肯的頭。

「好。」戴肯露出好看的笑容。

找到奶瓶和奶粉後史考特開始泡起牛奶給蘿菈喝，確定小女嬰吃飽之後他幫她拍背，直到懷裡的孩子打嗝之後才把她放回嬰兒床上，進入廚房打開冰箱看裡面有什麼東西可以做給戴肯吃。

戴肯爬到椅子上看著史考特把所有的東西給打理好，香噴噴又適合小孩子吃的飯菜出現在自己的眼前，他開心的拿起湯匙吃了起來，他開始慢慢的喜歡眼前的人，他代替媽媽來照顧他們。

年紀小的戴肯認為史考特是媽媽凱婭派來的天使，而且是個很厲害的天使，甚至可以把爸爸扛回房間去，把廚房整個打理乾淨，雖然戴肯年紀小也知道媽媽再也不會回家，不然爸爸不會不理自己。

「大哥哥是媽媽派來的天使嗎？」吃完所有餐點的戴肯拉著史考特的褲腳問。

「戴肯為什麼這樣問呢？」停下洗碗的動作史考特很認真的看著戴肯。

「不知道，維克多說媽媽不會回來，所以爸爸才會這樣，媽媽在的話，爸爸會陪我玩。」戴肯一臉委屈的看著史考特。

「你媽媽去了很遙遠的地方，那裡叫天堂，你爸爸一時無法接受，才會不理你。」史考特擦擦手後摸摸戴肯的小臉。

由於自己被維克多和艾力克斯委託待在豪特利家照顧孩子，基本上是要全天候待在這個家，中間如果需要上課的話可以打電話給羅根的同袍史蒂夫來幫忙，他會帶著自己的孩子過來一起照顧戴肯和蘿菈。

大三的史考特課業不需要擔心太多，他已經有跟自己的指導教授查爾斯說過，明天也會見見史蒂夫，和他商量一些小事情，畢竟人家也有自己的孩子要帶，加上史蒂夫可是單親爸爸，說不定自己還需要幫忙他。

把所有的事情都處理完畢後，史考特哄戴肯去睡覺，把蘿菈放在嬰兒房裏面，打開嬰兒監視器確定蘿菈的情況，自己才過去客房睡覺，只是他不知道明天到底要怎樣和羅根說，維克多說自己的薪水他會由家族的戶頭給。

『我親愛的吉米小弟，我幫你安排一個褓姆，不用太感謝我！P.S 明天不準給我翹班。』清醒一點的羅根看見手機上維克多的訊息差點想要把手機給扔出去。

「維克多那傢伙又多管閒事。」難得酒醉到睡著，清醒後羅根感到很頭痛。

不喜歡一個人睡的戴肯跑到史考特的客房，希望他可以陪自己睡覺，看見這樣的情形史考特只好捨命陪君子，才要睡覺戴肯又說自己肚子餓，看見這個孩子這樣鬧史考特只好抱他去廚房拿牛奶喝。

這時候剛好遇到羅根從房間走出來，已經清醒差不多的他需要喝一點解酒液，雖然自己還是很想要喝酒，可是想到明天要上班根本是不可能的事情，只好走到廚房拿解酒液喝。

當他看見史考特抱著戴肯打開冰箱找牛奶的樣子差點沒開口趕人，一時之間他沒想到維克多已經幫自己找褓姆這件事，話說出一半才想起維克多給自己的簡訊，羅根覺得自己的腦袋快要爆炸。

「你是誰？給我……」羅根說到一半才想起來眼前的人是兄長幫自己找的褓姆。

「你還好嗎？豪特利先生。」史考特看見這樣的情形擔心的問。

「不要叫我的姓氏，叫我羅根就可以，你是維克多找的褓姆？」羅根這才恢復正常。

「是的，我叫史考特‧桑瑪斯，維克多和艾力克斯聘僱我來當您家的褓姆。」史考特抱著戴肯說著。

「你是艾力克斯的弟弟吧！維克多那傢伙有跟我說過。」羅根覺得頭真的很痛。

「對，我是艾力克斯的弟弟，我拿解酒液給您。」史考特先放下戴肯然後拿解酒液給羅根。

「謝謝。」羅根拿了解酒液後開始喝了起來。

史考特拿了一杯牛奶給戴肯喝，拿到自己想要喝的牛奶戴肯開心地喝了起來，看見自己的兒子已經和褓姆混得很熟的樣子羅根也沒多說什麼，只是伸出手摸摸他的頭，對於自己兒子的個性羅根還是很清楚。

喝完牛奶的戴肯已經有了睡意，被史考特抱在懷裡後打死都不放手，一定要他陪自己睡覺，看見這樣的情形史考特苦笑，本來想要和雇主多聊一下，看樣子是不可能的事情。

對於自己的孩子這樣信任史考特，羅根也沒多說什麼，把解酒液喝完之後又回去房間睡覺，身邊突然空了一個人讓他感到很不習慣，凱婭是他心愛的女人，想要守護她一輩子，可惜事與願違。

「爸爸，晚安。」戴肯回房間之前和羅根道晚安。

「晚安，小子。」羅根看見這樣的情形只是摸摸兒子的頭。

來家裏打工當褓姆的史考特是大三的學生，肯幫自己照顧孩子已經算是不錯，自己對那個孩子沒有太大的意見，看他這麼用心的照顧自己的孩子們，羅根已經很感謝他。

收拾好後羅根回到房間趴在床上睡覺，沒有心愛的妻子他不知道要說什麼，這種感覺真的很痛，心痛到需要用酒來麻痺自己，把自己麻痺到已經影響到生活，甚至讓維克多感到很困擾。

女兒出生後幾乎是被自己忽略，戴肯很想要靠近自己可是看見自己頹廢的樣子也不敢靠近，現在有史考特來幫忙或許會比較好，這點羅根真的不知道，他只想要好好的休息。

當然現在羅根和史考特沒有想到以後會在一起，現在只是各自做自己的事情，史考特陪著戴肯睡覺，羅根則是在自己的房間強迫自己的入眠，希望可以夢見自己心愛的妻子。

「早安，羅根先生。」史考特把早餐拿給羅根。

「謝謝，不用加敬稱，這樣我會很不習慣。」羅根吃起自己的早餐。

「你也可以叫我史考特，我想我們之間不需要這麼生疏。」史考特倒了一杯牛奶給羅根。

「好，謝謝你幫我照顧戴肯和蘿菈。」羅根不知道要怎樣表達自己的謝意。

「不客氣，我還挺感謝維克多給我這個工作，剛好正愁不知道要去哪裡打工。」史考特微笑地說。

「既然這樣你不需要擔心費用的問題，我在軍校當教官，有時候下班時間會晚一點，希望你可以多擔待。」羅根把自己的工作告訴史考特。

「維克多有跟我說，說我有問題可以找史蒂夫，我今天要去和他見面，順便談論一些事情。」史考特開始吃起自己的早餐。

「史蒂夫不會跟你多說什麼，那傢伙人很好，不需要太擔心。」羅根對於自己的同袍是很信任。

史考特點點頭沒有說任何話，羅根去上班後他帶著戴肯和蘿菈一起去找史蒂夫，基於維克多的線索史考特知道史蒂夫是畫家，同時也是一家出版社的股東，不過時間很好分配，很容易約出門見面。

來到集合地點史考特點了一杯咖啡，然後一邊看書一邊等史蒂夫，戴肯開心的吃著自己的蛋糕，看見史蒂夫過來馬上開心地大喊，史考特這才看見史蒂夫的真面目，原來是自己喜歡的繪者。

史蒂夫推著嬰兒車帶著兩個孩子一起過來，蘿菈也是躺在嬰兒車裡面睡覺，看見史考特後史蒂夫伸出手跟他握手打招呼，然後摸摸戴肯的頭，兩人這才坐下來談論事情。

「您好，我叫史考特‧桑瑪斯，豪特利家的褓姆。」史考特很開心的和史蒂夫握手。

「我叫史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，羅根的同袍，也是兒童繪本的畫家。」史蒂夫很樂意和史考特介紹自己。


	2. Chapter 2

「謝謝你特地出來見我，羅傑斯先生。」史考特有些不好意思的說著。

「叫我史蒂夫就好，這沒什麼，羅根的狀況我很清楚，也聽艾力克斯說過你的狀況。」史蒂夫摸摸戴肯的頭。

「我有和我的指導教授查爾斯說過，也很感謝你可以幫忙我。」史考特對於自己的課業可是很用心。

「你的指導教授是查爾斯‧賽維爾嗎？」史蒂夫聽見熟悉的名字感到很疑惑。

「是的，您認識查爾斯教授嗎？」史考特很訝異史蒂夫竟然會認識查爾斯。

「哈哈！沒想到是認識的人，之前在CIA幫忙的時候認識的。」史蒂夫笑笑的和史考特聊了起來。

儘管已經從軍中退下來，史蒂夫還是會去CIA或是FBI工作，自然認識到自己妹妹娜塔莎的上司艾瑞克，也順便一起認識查爾斯，相談甚歡的關係成為好朋友，有了共同的話題史蒂夫和史考特聊得很開心。

確定好時間後史考特很開心史蒂夫願意幫忙自己，如果自己有課的話可以請他幫忙帶小孩，如果史蒂夫有需要的話史考特也會幫忙史蒂夫，等到史蒂夫找到自己的伴侶或許就不需要擔心太多。

這樣一來二去讓史蒂夫和史考特混得很熟，有時候史蒂夫會帶著孩子們過去拜訪羅根，現在的羅根是需要人陪伴，失去愛妻的羅根多少有些走不出來，史蒂夫可是希望史考特可以多多陪陪他。

「羅根就麻煩你照顧，我偶爾會過去拜訪。」要離去之前史蒂夫這樣拜託史考特。

「我會的，我會盯著羅根，也會督促他。」史考特把戴肯放入嬰兒車後很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「有需要就打給我，這是我的手機號碼。」史蒂夫把自己的手機號碼告訴史考特。

「我會的。」史考特記下對方的手機號碼並且也把自己的給他。

「史蒂夫叔叔，再見！」戴肯開心地揮手道別。

史蒂夫揮揮手和他們道別，然後推著嬰兒車回家，史考特決定先帶著兩個孩子去超市買東西，他昨天看冰箱根本沒有什麼東西可以吃，為了避免讓孩子餓肚子，自己當然要補齊生活用品。

史考特發現到蘿菈喝奶的時間很固定，這樣反而沒帶給自己很大的困擾，戴肯這個孩子也很乖，基本上不太會吵鬧，唯一困擾就是喜歡黏著自己，不過史考特也不惱，他喜歡帶著戴肯。

來到超市的時候史考特把戴肯放下來，然後先餵蘿菈喝牛奶，才牽著戴肯的手背起蘿拉推著推車進入超市，坐在推車的戴肯開心，這家超市有讓媽媽放娃娃車的地方，這也是為什麼史考特才會來這裡購物。

「戴肯，有想要吃什麼嗎？」史考特拿起一些食材後問著推車上的小孩。

「不知道，大哥哥你弄什麼我吃什麼。」戴肯這個孩子並不挑食。

「叫我史考特吧！戴肯。」史考特拿起試吃的東西餵給戴肯。

「不要，我要叫大哥哥。」戴肯死活不肯改口。

「好吧！好吧！隨你。」史考特捏捏戴肯的小臉蛋。

戴肯咀嚼剛剛史考特給的食物，乖乖地細嚼慢嚥後吞下肚，蘿菈張開自己的大眼看著外面的世界，然後又閉上眼睛睡覺，才幾個月大的蘿菈也不吵不鬧，史考特很難得會看見這樣安靜的小孩。

買好食材之後蘿菈被史考特放入嬰兒車裡面，戴肯也乖乖地坐在自己的位子上，史考特把一部份的東西讓戴肯抱著，剩下的自己拿著然後推著嬰兒車回去，豪特利家是個大宅，只是沒有一個傭人。

這似乎是前任女主人的關係，才會沒有一個傭人，這點羅根也沒有太大的意見，史考特來這裡之後也不會多說什麼，只是把自己的事情做好，他無權有意見也沒辦法有意見。

「戴肯，要不要吃飯後甜點？」史考特把蘿菈放回嬰兒床後問著。

「要！」戴肯開心地跳了起來。

「KID，我不給我家小子吃甜點，別破例。」羅根剛好從房間走了出來。

「啊！抱歉！我不知道這件事，維克多沒有跟我說過。」史考特看見羅根穿上軍裝的樣子有些訝異。

「爸爸騙人，媽媽有給我吃過！不要騙大哥哥。」戴肯不滿的反駁大喊。

「臭小子！」羅根看見兒子的表情自己也不好多說什麼。

「我不會讓孩子吃過多的甜點，羅根你就放心，不然維克多和艾力克斯不會找我來帶孩子。」史考特出言緩緩他們父子的情緒。

「好吧！我今天上半天班，你們下午有要去哪裡嗎？」羅根聽見史考特說的話只想要嘆氣。

「我要去公園玩棒球，爸爸你答應過我。」戴肯大喊的告訴自己的父親。

「好、好、好。」羅根先進入房間換衣服。

看見這樣的情形史考特和戴肯相視而笑，蘿菈安靜的躺在嬰兒床上，史考特進入廚房裡煮今天的午餐，小幫手戴肯想要幫忙卻被史考特抱出來，要他乖乖地看繪本，不許到廚房來吵他。

從房間走出來看見這樣的情形羅根也不去廚房打擾史考特，而是陪著自己兒子看繪本，史蒂夫每次出的繪本他都會買給戴肯看，可以和自己的父親相處戴肯當然很開心。

小小年紀的戴肯知道母親不會再回家，他很高興母親派來大哥哥當他們家的天使守護他們，父親也慢慢的在恢復，至少從昨天大哥哥來之後就沒有繼續喝酒，恢復原本樣子的父親會陪自己玩，這樣戴肯很開心。

戴肯偷偷在內心當中許願希望大哥哥可以永遠留在他們家，希望爸爸可以陪自己玩，妹妹可以快點長大來陪自己，他相信最愛的母親會聽見自己的願望，會讓自己的願望實現。

「大哥哥，我餓了！」戴肯往廚房大喊。

「嘿！小子，不許這樣！」羅根馬上阻止自己的兒子。

「可以開飯啦！」史考特把所有的餐點端出來準備一起吃。

「YA！」戴肯開心地跑去餐廳等吃飯。

「臭小子，你……」對於這樣的情形羅根只能苦笑。

羅根看見這樣的情形苦笑，怪不得家人會告訴自己說兩三歲的孩子很難帶，但是看見兒子喜歡史考特也不好多說什麼，明明他們兩人才相處一兩天，這兩人的感情比自己想像中還要好。

對於兒子和史考特感情很好的樣子讓羅根有點五味雜陳，有個人突然闖入自己的生活中讓羅根不知道要說什麼，這是維克多的好意自己也不好拒絕，畢竟自己真的無法兼顧事業又照顧孩子們，所以多個人幫忙不是什麼不好的事情。

身為軍人一點也不喜歡一個不了解的人踏入自己的生活圈，可是羅根不能把人趕出去，戴肯可是很喜歡史考特，而自己又需要有人可以幫忙照顧蘿菈，想到此羅根只想要嘆氣。

「來，飯後點心。」史考特把點心拿給戴肯吃。

「YA！好棒！大哥哥最好了。」戴肯很開心可以吃到點心。

「羅根你要吃嗎？」史考特把布丁推到羅根的面前。

「不，你吃吧！我不吃甜點。」羅根把布丁推回去給史考特。

「好。」史考特決定和戴肯一人一半。

「大哥哥，爸爸不吃一半給我。」戴肯用祈求的眼神看著史考特。

「好，等下把一半給你。」史考特微笑地說。

「我最喜歡大哥哥。」戴肯真的很喜歡史考特。

羅根看見史考特的笑臉不自覺的微笑，他沒想到自己會對這個人有好感，史考特很清楚自己的職責在哪裡，大概只有看不過去才會督促自己，除此之外只是專心的帶孩子。

這種感覺讓他不知道要怎麼說，凱婭是讓自己覺得相處很好的女人，他們兩人真的很相愛，失去凱婭，他的寶貝妻子，羅根不知道要怎麼說，這和失去自己的同袍不可同日而語，這種心痛是痛徹心扉的痛。

太過痛的關係自己忽略了家裡的兩個孩子，幾乎是靠著維克多和艾力克斯來照顧他們，看見自己頹廢的樣子維克多可是痛揍一頓自己的弟弟，羅根可是很清楚自家兄長的拳頭痛毆起來是多痛。

「好啦！吃飽了，你休息一下後該午睡，之後我們再去公園。」史考特很認真的告訴戴肯。

「大哥哥，你不會離開吧？我睡著之後你不會偷偷離開，對不對？」戴肯拉著史考特的褲腳問。

「不會，我答應過維克多和艾力克斯，會照顧你們，至於要照顧到什麼時候，要看羅根的意思。」史考特摸摸戴肯的臉。

「嗯，我不想你離開，媽媽不再以後沒有人可以陪我，我想要你留下來陪我。」戴肯給史考特一個小小的擁抱。

「小傻瓜，你的小腦袋不適合想這麼複雜的事情，現在乖乖去睡覺，眼睛睜開後還是會看到我。」史考特把戴肯抱起來送他回房間。

「大哥哥，謝謝你，你一定是媽媽派來的天使。」才兩天的時間戴肯已經對史考特有依賴性。

羅根聽見戴肯和史考特的對話不知道要說什麼，凱婭過世已經四個月的時間，自己這段時間根本就是無心關心孩子們，維克多接手把孩子照顧好，現在他和艾力克斯有孩子，當然不能繼續幫自己照顧孩子。

而這四個月的時間讓戴肯有心理陰影，史考特的到來像是救命稻草一般，只能祈求他不要離開自己，羅根覺得自己該好好反省，孩子們是正需要父母親照顧的時候，自己竟然會這樣對待他們。

史蒂夫看見自己這樣很無奈，他知道這樣的情形無法好好勸說，要自己本人看開才有可能，連維克多的拳頭也沒打醒自己，現在自己應該要好好的振作起來才可以，可不能再給自己的寶貝兒子有心理陰影。


	3. Chapter 3

年紀小的戴肯沒有想到以後史考特會成為自己的繼父，他真的很喜歡史考特，長大以後知道史考特喜歡羅根後，會幫著他追求自己的父親，他真心的希望他們兩人在一起陪伴自己。

更不用說史考特一手帶大的蘿菈更是希望自己的褓姆可以一直留在他們的身邊，可以成為自己真正的父親，敏感的他們自然會察覺到羅根和史考特對於對方的情意，才會想盡辦法撮合他們。

哄完戴肯午睡後史考特把剩下的事情處理完畢，羅根看著對方打理著一切，即使他想要動手幫忙還是放棄，他知道自己對於家事可是一竅不通，所以不去打擾史考特，看見羅根不打擾自己的樣子史考特露出微笑。

「爸爸，帶我去公園玩棒球！」午睡醒來之後戴肯開心的和羅根說。

「好、好、好。」羅根看見這樣的情形把東西準備好和兒子一起出門。

「大哥哥，跟我們一起去，好嗎？」戴肯準備和父親出門前問史考特。

「不了，我在家裡照顧蘿菈就好。」史考特決定待在家裡照顧蘿菈。

「一起去啦！一起去啦！」戴肯不願意讓史考特待在家裡。

「帶蘿菈出去走走也好，我無法帶著兩個孩子，你跟我們一起去。」羅根只是這樣告訴史考特。

聽見羅根說的話不容拒絕史考特也無法多說什麼，只是把蘿菈放在嬰兒車上和羅根、戴肯父子一起出門，到公園後羅根和戴肯去玩棒球，自己找個地方坐下來看書，蘿菈在自己的身邊不需要太過擔心。

本來自己打算在家裡複習功課，可是戴肯希望自己和他們一起出來，只好把書本帶在身上找地方看，羅根看見這樣的情形沒有多問，只是帶著兒子去玩棒球，他也知道史考特是學生的身分，不能太過要求他做什麼。

光是這兩天讓羅根很慶幸有史考特來自己的身邊，不然自己真的搞不定兩個孩子，這時候他會想起自己的妻子，凱婭總是會有辦法帶著戴肯，只可惜生蘿菈的時候難產過世。

複習的差不多後史考特放下書本看看蘿菈，看見小女嬰睡的很香甜的樣子微笑，羅根不經意地看到史考特的笑容，似乎有種被打到的感覺，只是他又甩甩頭又繼續陪著戴肯玩球。

『那小子的笑容未免也太好看了。』羅根不得不說史考特是個很好看的人。

戴肯看見父親發呆的樣子感到很疑惑，轉頭看到史考特露出笑容哄著蘿菈的樣子只是眨眨眼，現在的他不懂父親的感受，只是覺得史考特真的很好看，而且對自己真的很好。

看著時間差不多後羅根帶著他們去餐廳用餐，戴肯很高興父親帶他們去餐廳吃飯，兩個大人帶著兩個小孩去吃飯，熟識羅根一家人的餐廳老闆看見自己的常客帶了一位新的客人來感到很訝異。

以前是看著羅根帶著愛妻來吃飯，現在看見他帶著兒女來吃飯，沒想到還會帶著一個不一樣的人來吃飯，老闆知道羅根的妻子四個月前因為難產過世，他傷心難過好久。

「嘿！羅根，你今天帶了一個小客人過來吃飯？」老闆笑笑地看著自己的好友。

「他是我家的褓姆，維克多那傢伙幫我找的，戴肯很喜歡他。」羅根和老闆打招呼時解釋。

「你好，我叫史考特。」史考特很乖的和老闆打招呼。

「你好，我叫雷米，外號牌皇，是這傢伙的同袍之一。」雷米開心的和史考特打招呼。

「喲！我們的金鋼狼願意踏出家門啦！美國隊長很擔心你呢！差點要我們殺去看你。」韋德從後面走出來後看見羅根這樣說。

「史蒂夫那傢伙太過操心，我還死不了。」羅根拉起椅子後坐下來。

「雷米叔叔、韋德叔叔。」戴肯開心的和他們打招呼。

聽見小戴肯的叫喚雷米和韋德開心地找他玩，蘿菈還小的關係自然不會去碰觸他，畢竟小嬰兒他們兩人可是逗弄不起，不然的話大哭起來肯定會讓人傷腦筋，他們可是很怕小嬰兒大哭，嬰兒是惡魔和天使的綜合體。

羅根，外號金鋼狼、維克多，外號劍齒虎、雷米，外號牌皇、韋德，外號死侍、史蒂夫，外號美國隊長、索爾，外號雷神，他們是陸軍三角洲部隊中的咆哮突擊隊，由史蒂夫親自挑選出來的人。

當然除了索爾、羅根、維克多、雷米和韋德以外，還有杜根、瓊斯、森田、德尼爾、佛斯沃他們幾個人，一個十人的小隊由史蒂夫擔任隊長，大家一起衝鋒陷陣，他們的直屬長官是尼克‧弗瑞，佩姬‧卡特是他們的聯絡官。

史考特聽見這些事情覺得很有趣，自己的兄長是綠扁帽也是陸軍特種部隊的軍人，不過咆哮突擊隊的人除了羅根和維克多以外的其他人都退伍，各自有自己的發展，聽說索爾還開了一家保全公司，不過私底下有接傭兵的工作。

「沒想到可以聽到羅根你的過去，艾力克斯他說他的長官外號是冬日戰士，是很厲害的狙擊手。」史考特把自己聽到的事情告訴羅根。

「原來艾力克斯那傢伙的長官是他啊！那傢伙可是媲美史蒂夫，只是不同軍種沒有認識。」羅根抱著戴肯和史考特聊著。

「不過聽艾力克斯說他好像有想要退伍的念頭，但正在考慮要不要繼續升學進修，他想要開一家店。」史考特看了一下蘿菈後說著。

「這樣也不錯，史蒂夫退伍之後也有繼續進修，後來才收養那兩個孩子，不過他和我以及索爾是軍校生畢業。」羅根懷念起以前的事情來。

「當兵的薪俸比一般人還要好呢！似乎退伍之後可以還可以升學。」史考特猜想艾力克斯的長官可能還需要進修。

「史蒂夫和索爾從小就認識，我是進入軍校才認識他們，由於感情好才會一起轉任三角洲部隊。」羅根和自己的好友們感情很好。

「夫人，也是在軍隊認識的嗎？」史考特突然對這件事情有點好奇。

「凱婭是我的青梅竹馬。」羅根把睡著的戴肯放入車子裡。

看見羅根不想要多談的樣子史考特沒有多問，他只知道維克多和羅根是富二代，但是兩人不想要當紈褲子弟，所以先後進入軍校和軍隊磨練自己的性子，父母親對於他們兄弟兩人進入軍校沒有太大的意見。

進入軍校之後維克多和羅根的性子改變很多，他們的父母親看見這樣的情形很開心，凱婭是羅根的青梅竹馬，是一般的單純女性，聚少離多的兩人感情很好，成年後馬上就結婚，之後生子組成家庭。

自從有了孩子之後羅根本想要退伍，但是尼克不想要他們幾乎都離開，所以要他轉任軍校的教官，凱婭乖乖地當家庭主婦，由於她的身體沒有很好，他們本來打算只生一個孩子，沒想到會意外懷上蘿菈，結果因為這樣凱婭難產過世。

「抱歉，我冒昧了。」史考特把蘿菈放在嬰兒床後說著。

「沒關係，我的心理醫生告訴我說，該好好的談一下。」羅根把兒子抱回他的房間去。

「要喝一杯嗎？我可以陪你喝一下，但是不能讓你攝取過多。」史考特微笑的看著羅根。

「KID，你真的很膽大呢！老子酒量很好。」羅根聽見這句話微笑。

把孩子們安頓好之後史考特和羅根去餐廳喝酒，雖然自己的酒量不比對方好，但是史考特還是很樂意陪陪羅根喝酒，聽聽他說以前的事情，畢竟自己是學心理系，他覺得能盡量幫助對方就幫助對方。

眼前的人可以讓自己放下心防羅根不知道要說什麼才好，史考特給人家的感覺一點也不會有侵犯的感覺，這種感覺讓他感到很平靜，他很樂意告訴對方自己的感覺，或許說出來會比較好。

一邊喝酒一邊說著自己的心裡話似乎是不錯的選擇，史考特只是安靜的聽著羅根訴說的話，很不喜歡看心理醫生的羅根很樂意和史考特談談，這些事情他想要告訴自己的好友卻無法開口，眼前的人反而可以讓自己開口訴說。

「你和夫人的感情真的很好呢！」史考特喝了一口啤酒後說。

「那丫頭雖然看起來很溫柔，但是生氣起來也很恐怖，跟史蒂夫是很類似的人。」羅根覺得妻子和好友的個性很像。

「可以感覺的出來。」史考特從冰箱中拿了一些點心出來。

「索爾說史蒂夫那傢伙很固執，但是脾氣很好是真的。」羅根拿起點心開始吃了起來。

「怪不得戴肯很喜歡他。」史考特坐下來和對方說。

「凱婭是真的和史蒂夫很像，他們兩人總是很聊得來，常常會讓我吃醋。」羅根很懷念這些事情。

聊著聊著羅根覺得自己內心有種鬆口氣的感覺，心理醫生說要跟人分享自己的一切，他不想要造成好友們的困擾，以及他覺得那些損友不一定懂自己的心思，當史考特開口問起的時候，他知道自己找到了出口。

兩人聊了很多之後才乖乖的回房睡覺，羅根第二天還要上班，史考特剛好要上學，不過查爾斯說他很樂意自己帶孩子過去，既然自己的教授已經通融，他會帶著孩子過去。

第二天早上羅根很早就醒了過來，多年的軍隊訓練讓他的生理時鐘總是很準時，起床梳洗過後他離開房間準備去弄點早餐吃，由於他沒有晨跑的習慣，所以他可以多睡幾個小時，只是沒想到史考特會比自己還要早醒。

「KID，早安。」羅根看見這樣的情形跟史考特打招呼。

「早安，羅根，我今天和查爾斯教授說好，他說我可以帶戴肯和蘿菈去學校。」史考特把早餐給擺好。

「需要我送你們一程嗎？我記得你是讀哥倫比亞大學。」羅根一邊問一邊坐下來準備吃飯。

「我有汽車駕照，可以開車帶他們過去。」史考特不想要麻煩眼前的人。

聽見史考特說的話羅根點頭沒有多說什麼，畢竟自己上班的時候可能還沒到對方上課的時間，可能太早去對他們來說不知道要做什麼，羅根是在西點軍校教書，一樣是在紐約教書，不過每天需要早點過去。

當然羅根、史蒂夫、索爾也是西點學校畢業的學生，史蒂夫退伍後繼續在普瑞特藝術學院讀書，現在偶爾也有在哥倫比亞大學修藝術史，在紐約大學繼續學習藝術方面有關的東西。


	4. Chapter 4

退伍過後的他們時間很多，加上史蒂夫是畫家，出書的速度不算快也不算慢，自然有時間可以繼續進修，羅根可是很清楚史蒂夫很喜歡把自己的時間排的很滿，而當初他會退伍是因為那兩個孩子親生父母親的關係。

當年收養手續辦理的時候需要一點時間，史蒂夫趁此機會去普瑞特藝術學院進修，直到政府把手續辦理好之後他才接手照顧那兩個孩子，當然也是繼續用線上進修的方式來繼續學習。

吃過早餐之後羅根先去上班，史考特收拾之後陪著戴肯吃完早餐，打理好兩個孩子後才開車帶他們去哥倫比亞大學，查爾斯可是很樂意看到這兩個可愛的孩子，畢竟他的兒子可是和史考特一樣大。

艾瑞克和查爾斯有四個孩子，艾瑞克和妻子離婚後自己帶著三個孩子，查爾斯則是妻子過世帶著兒子獨自過生活，直到他們兩人相遇之後才一起生活，四個孩子相處起來也沒有太大的問題。

「大衛，史考特說今天要帶孩子來，你可以幫忙他嗎？」查爾斯微笑地問著自己的兒子。

「我和妮娜可以幫忙，爸爸你就不用擔心，不要忘了今天中午你和艾瑞克說好要吃飯。」大衛會提醒一下自己的父親。

「看看我，差點忘記這件事，要是又忘記艾瑞克肯定會生氣。」查爾斯想起這件事後苦笑。

「到時候我和妮娜可不幫你，你知道艾瑞克有多愛你。」大衛很高興自己的父親可以和艾瑞克在一起。

「呵呵，我知道，我也很愛他。」查爾斯多麼愛自己的伴侶。

史考特牽著戴肯的手背著蘿菈敲門，大衛打開門看見這樣的情形馬上幫忙，妮娜也剛好回到查爾斯的辦公室，馬上幫史考特接手照顧蘿菈，有人可以幫忙自己照顧孩子史考特也鬆了一口氣。

不怕生的戴肯很開心的和大衛玩了起來，史考特看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，然後交代妮娜一些事情，讓她可以好照顧蘿菈，甚至把自己的汽車鑰匙給她，讓她可以去拿推車。

然後才和查爾斯一起去教室當中上課，琴看見自己的好友而揮揮手，期待等下可以見到史考特照顧的兩個孩子，這時候史考特慶幸自己今天的課程不多，不需要在學校待太久。

戴肯和蘿菈是乖孩子，讓大衛和妮娜照顧也沒有多說什麼，史考特早上有告訴戴肯說自己要上課，會有其他人照顧他們，所以換大衛和妮娜他們兩人沒有適應不良的問題。

中途皮特羅有來支援一下兄長大衛，和戴肯玩得很開心，所以當史考特和琴踏入查爾斯的辦公室時，就看到皮特羅和戴肯玩得很開心，看見史考特時戴肯馬上跑過去找他。

「大哥哥，大衛哥哥和皮特羅哥哥陪我玩，他們好有趣。」戴肯開心的告訴史考特。

「喔！這樣很好啊！等下和查爾斯叔叔一起吃飯？」史考特把戴肯抱起來好聲好氣的問著。

「好。」戴肯乖乖點頭。

「這孩子真乖。」琴看見這樣的情形微笑的說著。

「大姊姊，妳好。」戴肯微笑的和琴打招呼。

妮娜微笑的抱著蘿菈走了過來，剛剛她帶著這位可愛的小女娃出去走走，看見蘿菈這個可愛的小女娃，史考特把戴肯交給琴抱，然後從妮娜手中接過蘿菈，戴肯伸出手來逗弄自己的妹妹。

中午吃飯時間艾瑞克看見有小客人沒有多說什麼，他認識史蒂夫自然知道羅根的問題在哪裡，以前自己在軍隊的時候有認識他們幾個，現在他可是史蒂夫的妹妹娜塔莎的上司。

而且艾瑞克剛剛才和史蒂夫、娜塔莎見面，自然有見到他們家的孩子，那兩個龍鳳胎真的很可愛，已經是一歲的孩子，同時自己也和約瑟夫、瑪莎混的很熟，偶爾娜塔莎會帶他們去局裡。

「跟史蒂夫家的孩子差不多大，娜塔莎只要閒著沒事會帶約瑟夫和瑪莎來局裡。」艾瑞克把戴肯抱起來。

「瑪莎和妹妹一樣可愛。」戴肯聽見關鍵字後馬上說出這句話。

「哈哈，看樣子娜特真的很喜歡那兩個孩子。」查爾斯聽見艾瑞克和戴肯說的話哈哈大笑。

「我見過一次，他們兩個真的很可愛。」史考特覺得自己總有機會會帶他們。

艾瑞克和查爾斯比史蒂夫、羅根等人大了幾歲，加上他們兩人又很早結婚，所以孩子們都是大學生，和史考特的感情很不錯，今天看見史考特帶孩子來當然會盡力幫忙。

而且史考特和琴是查爾斯最看重的學生，艾瑞克對於家裡的兩個兒子，覺得有機會要把他們丟去西點軍校上課，打算等他們大學畢業後就把他們丟過去，妮娜似乎也是也有這樣的打算。

蘿菈拿著剛剛妮娜給的新玩具在玩，坐在嬰兒車上的她玩得很開心，戴肯被艾瑞克抱著，偶爾會去逗弄自己的妹妹，史考特會看著他們，在學生餐廳吃飯人很多，總怕會有些意外發生。

「史考特是個很認真的褓姆呢！」琴看見這樣的情形說著。

「這兩個孩子很乖，我當然要好好的照顧。」史考特把自己的餐點給吃完。

「小心不要喜歡上他們的父親喔！」琴眨眨眼俏皮的說著。

「算了吧！搞不好人家還不會看上我，他可是很愛他的妻子。」史考特不覺得羅根會愛上自己。

對於孩子們說的話艾瑞克和查爾斯只是笑笑的，史考特喜歡同性這件事他們很清楚，至於羅根的性向他們有聽過史蒂夫說過，只是未來到底會怎樣發展，可不是他們要去管的事情。

人生中有緣份的話會出現自己的真命天子或是真命天女，沒有人一定是完全的異性戀或是同性戀，只要命定的人出現的話，不管是異性還是同性自己都會心動，這就是緣份奇妙的地方。

雖然對於羅根才認識兩三天，但是史考特對他有點心動的感覺，尤其是那天看見他穿軍裝的樣子，可是史考特很清楚羅根很愛他過世的妻子凱婭，自己根本不可能配上他。

加上對方又很愛、很愛自己的妻子，對自己搞不好根本看不上眼，所以史考特不打算做什麼事情，只專心把孩子們帶好，大概把蘿菈帶到可以上幼稚園的年紀後，自己可能就會離開這個家。

「戴肯，醒醒，我可沒辦法抱你和蘿菈。」看見戴肯睡死在兒童座椅上很無奈。

「我來抱戴肯，蘿菈你先帶她進屋去。」羅根剛好從屋子裡出來看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「謝謝。」史考特解開腰帶讓羅根可以抱戴肯。

羅根聽見車子的聲音看窗外發現是史考特帶著孩子們回來，一直遲遲沒有進來的樣子知道八成是兒子睡死，他沒有辦法背著蘿菈又抱著戴肯進屋，看見這樣的情形羅根走出去幫忙史考特。

回到屋子裡後史考特先把蘿菈放在客廳的嬰兒床裡面，晚點再把蘿菈抱回房間去，羅根跟在後面抱著戴肯進屋，然後把兒子放回房間去，下午沒課當然乖乖回到家來陪孩子，彌補一下自己之前忽略的時光。

不過當羅根走出來的時候看見史考特已經在沙發上睡著，看見這樣的情形羅根露出微笑，然後拿了一條小毯子蓋在他身上，自己則是進入廚房看看有什麼食材，打算晚上來親自做晚餐。

確定好一切之後羅根去別屋健身，打打沙包跑跑跑步機，畢竟現在沒有人可以陪著自己練格鬥，不過自己還是和史蒂夫練手比較順，其他人很快就可以把他們打倒，索爾常常會抱怨自己太強。

奧丁森家的長女海拉可是出色的格鬥家，常常會把索爾打到不知道要怎麼說，老是被打到天昏地暗的索爾會跟他們抱怨，反而史蒂夫和海拉打起來總是有輸有贏，自己跟海拉練過幾次，讓自己覺得很愉快，偶爾會去找海拉練手。

「醒了？」羅根看見史考特醒來的樣子說。

「啊！不好意思，應該是我要做飯的。」史考特看見這樣的情形說。

「沒關係，偶爾讓我試試手藝也不錯。」羅根只是這樣告訴史考特。

「爸爸做飯也很好吃喔！大哥哥一定要嚐嚐看。」戴肯很開心可以吃到羅根親手做的飯菜。

「好。」史考特有些不好意思。

「KID，你會格鬥術嗎？」羅根突然問出這句話。

「會一點。」史考特乖乖地回應羅根的話。

「等下陪我練練手，我最近想找人練一下手。」羅根把飯菜放入碗盤裡面，

史考特點頭沒有說多說什麼，對方想要做什麼自己也拿他沒有辦法，而且自己也想要找人練習一下格鬥術，只是可能需要找人來看看戴肯他們，或是讓兩個孩子在旁邊看著。

別屋附近好像有孩子們玩耍的地方，戴肯似乎沒有太大的感覺，因此晚餐過後他們休息的差不多後，羅根和史考特在別屋裡面練習格鬥術，打開監視系統觀察蘿菈，讓戴肯看著有沒有問題。

戴肯一邊看監視器畫面一邊注意羅根和史考特練習格鬥術，史考特沒想到眼前的人這麼強，不愧是上過戰場的軍人，羅根對於以前的人可以和自己的實力差不多感到很滿意。

「沒想到你打得比我想像中的好。」羅根覺得看樣子哪天可以帶史考特參加他們咆哮突擊隊的聚會。

「你真厲害，不愧是軍人出身的人。」史考特看見對方大氣不喘的樣子很羨慕。

羅根只是拍拍史考特的肩膀，然後帶著兒子和他一起進屋去，論實力在羅根的認知中最強的人可是海拉，史考特可以和自己打成平手的樣子也讓人訝異，換成史蒂夫的話史考特可不會被佔到便宜。

所以有時間羅根可以帶史考特去參加聚會，那個聚會中海拉也會來，大家會練習一下格鬥術，每次打到最後剩下的人是史蒂夫和海拉以及自己，他想要看看史考特可以對戰誰。


	5. Chapter 5

果然沒幾天海拉閒著沒事就把大家給找來，羅根也帶著史考特去奧丁森家，這次可是把所有咆哮突擊隊的人都叫來，看樣子海拉要大開殺戒，索爾對於自家老姊的戰鬥力望塵莫及，每次都會被打倒。

看見羅根帶著史考特過來大家很訝異，羅根也很盡責的把自己家的褓姆介紹給大家，娜塔莎打量史考特後沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的看著他，畢竟她自己有聽上司艾瑞克說過他。

「大美女娜塔莎阿姨！史蒂夫叔叔！」戴肯用力擁抱娜塔莎，然後看史蒂夫打招呼。

「小戴肯，告訴阿姨，你家的大哥哥對你好不好？」娜塔莎把戴肯抱起來。

「大哥哥人超好的，我超喜歡他。」戴肯笑的很開心。

「史考特人很好，別太擔心。」史蒂夫伸出手摸摸戴肯的頭。

「你家的褓姆小子看起來很不錯喔！羅根。」海拉微笑地看著史考特和艾力克斯的互動。

「人很不錯，是查爾斯的學生。」羅根把女兒抱在懷裡。

「呵呵！我可是很期待那孩子的表現，小蘿菈越來越像她母親。」海拉捏捏蘿菈的小臉頰。

「是啊！太像了。」羅根對此只想要嘆氣。

「別把凱婭看輕，你只是不想要承認她比你早離開罷了，蘿菈可是她用生命誕下的孩子，這是她愛你的表現。」海拉怎麼會不知道凱婭的想法。

「我的美女姐姐，海拉，妳願意讓我和克林特把孩子帶去另一個房間嗎？」洛基看見海拉抱著瑪莎的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「喔！這是當然的，嘛！搞不好那孩子會很適合你。」海拉親親寶貝教女的臉頰後把人交給洛基。

「再說吧！」羅根不想要多說什麼。

史考特看見這樣的情形以為小孩子們會哭，沒想到沒有一個孩子有哭，娜塔莎親親戴肯的頭髮後放他下來，對於自家的小姪女和小姪子會好聲好氣的跟他們說一些事情，讓他們乖乖的和克林特走。

要走之前戴肯用力擁抱史考特，兩人說了一些小秘密之後才乖乖的去和其他孩子們玩耍，由於孩子們都來過奧丁森家，不需要擔心太多，畢竟在這個房間可是要練習格鬥術，不小心肯定會打傷孩子們。

孩子們走後大家進入備戰狀態，娜塔莎拍拍史考特的肩膀，然後微笑的介紹自己，看見他擔心的樣子自己自然需要好好的開解他，這裡很安全不需要擔心太多，洛基和克林特對孩子們很好。

「你好，我叫娜塔莉亞‧羅曼諾夫‧羅傑斯，你可以叫我娜塔莎或是娜特。」娜塔莎微笑的和史考特打招呼。

「我叫史考特‧桑瑪斯，叫我史考特就可以。」史考特看見眼前的人有些不好意思。

「別擔心孩子們，洛基和克林特會把孩子們照顧好。」娜塔莎拍拍史考特的肩膀。

「嗯，好。」史考特點點頭看著其他人比賽。

美麗的娜塔莎可是把除了索爾、羅根和史蒂夫以及維克多以外的人都幹掉，雷米和韋德根本就是拜倒在她的石榴裙下，海拉還沒出手娜塔莎就把所有人給KO掉，史考特看見這樣的情形很訝異。

美艷的娜塔莎不愧是羅傑斯家的養女，果然不輸給任何人，史考特跟她對打的時候有這樣的感覺，剛剛自己和其他人對打都沒這樣的辛苦，這群人比自己想像中還要厲害。

看見羅根和史蒂夫跟海拉對打的時候也很訝異，索爾根本就被自己的姐姐給扔出去，而羅根和史蒂夫卻大氣不喘的和眼前的強勢女人對打，甚至可以看到羅傑斯家兄妹對打的樣子。

「哇！海拉女王又把索爾丟出去啦！」韋德看見這樣的情形笑嘻嘻。

「隊長，娜特是你妹，你還這樣不手下留情。」杜根看見這樣的情形馬上大叫。

「留情的話肯定會被娜特痛打一頓。」森田拉拉自己的衣服散熱去。

「羅根帶過來的小子格鬥術也不錯！」瓊斯看了一眼史考特。

「誰叫他是艾力克斯的弟弟。」德尼爾扔了一瓶水給森田。

「索爾怎麼老是打不過羅根和史蒂夫啊！」雷米看見索爾又被羅根打飛後說出這句話。

大家你一言我一語的說著，維克多和艾力克斯每次會趁這種時候互毆，最後正大光明的和自家弟弟羅根打架，沒力氣的艾力克斯看見這樣的情形只想要翻白眼，而現在史考特正在和索爾對打。

索爾跟其他人對打都很強大，可是面對有些人卻沒有辦法跟他們好好對打，尤其是面對海拉他差點沒有腳軟，大部分的人對打過後全部倒在地上快要起不來，沒什麼感覺的人只有羅根和史蒂夫以及海拉。

對咆哮突擊隊的隊員來說，他們的隊長根本就是神一般的存在，羅根是唯一可以和史蒂夫媲美的人，娜塔莎挽著自己的兄長沒有多說什麼，看著這些癱倒在地上的男人們微笑。

在場的人要是誰敢說女娃娃的實力根本無法和男人匹敵，大概會被娜塔莎和海拉給扔出去，她們兩人的實力可不輸給這些男人們，咆哮突擊隊可是千挑萬選的隊員，每個人的實力都有一定的程度。

更何況艾力克斯和史考特兩人的能力也不輸給這些人，艾力克斯是綠扁帽的軍人，史考特可是被自家兄長調教過，加上他們家三兄弟常常打架，能力自然會比別人好，艾力克斯的弟弟、史考特的二哥，加百列也是打架好手。

「要不是加百列沒有休假，來這裡他肯定會很開心。」艾力克斯很清楚自己的弟弟有多麼喜歡打架。

「軍人不可能這麼簡單就放假，我和羅根是教官自然沒有太大的問題。」維克多摸摸艾力克斯的頭。

「加百列‧桑瑪斯？是去年那個維吉尼亞軍校第一名畢業的傢伙？」羅根聽見維克多他們的對話感到很好奇。

「對，他是我二哥，去年從維吉尼亞軍校畢業，今年進入海軍陸戰隊服役。」史考特沒想到羅根竟然會知道這件事。

「原來是我們學校的學生啊！聽說那個孩子真的很出色。」杜根伸伸自己的懶腰。

「我有教過那孩子，真的很出色，不過個性有點讓人傷腦筋。」德尼爾想起自己教過的孩子微笑。

維克多、羅根是西點軍校的教官，杜根和德尼爾則是維吉尼亞軍校地教師，森田雷米、韋德退役後是開餐廳，只是雷米和韋德的餐廳晚上會變成酒吧，裡面也會有賭博的行為，森田開的是日式餐廳。

索爾繼承家業管理軍火那一塊，開了一家保全公司，私底下有接傭兵方面的保全，瓊斯加入FBI成為團隊一員，是克林特的上司，史蒂夫則是成為繪者，是一家名叫神盾局的出版社任職，也是股東的一員。

神盾局出版社裡面的人大多都是軍人退伍的人，史蒂夫的編輯山姆就是空軍退伍的人，山姆的伴侶萊利也是出版社裡面的員工之一，出版社的老闆是史蒂夫的屬下，也是咆哮突襲隊的隊員佛斯沃擔任。

「嘿！小子，要是沒事的話可以帶戴肯和蘿菈過來玩，我家孩子們會很高興。」索爾拍拍史考特的肩膀。

「好。」史考特乖乖點頭。

難得聚在一起大家會喝酒，不過這裡有兩個千杯不醉的傢伙，索爾的酒量雖然很好可是還是會喝不過羅根和史蒂夫，海拉很喜歡和他們兩人喝酒，史考特看見這樣的情形知道自己要開車回家，不能讓羅根酒駕。

娜塔莎為了要帶兄長和姪子、姪女們回家當然不打算喝酒，不過克林特決定開車才讓她願意開喝，她拚酒起來也不輸給男人，甚至也和兄長一樣根本喝不醉，讓其他人不敢跟她拚酒。

其他人當然會聯絡自己的伴侶來帶他們回家，或是說請代駕來帶他們回去，或是索爾請司機把他們送回家去，自然不需要擔心太多，畢竟這群人有些人不是自己開車過來。

「還習慣嗎？老弟。」艾力克斯拍拍史考特的肩膀。

「還好，沒想到會認識這麼多人。」史考特有些不知道要怎麼說才好。

「你必須要習慣，我姊很喜歡邀請他們過來練手。」洛基拿了一杯果汁給他喝。

「我會的，你們家的孩子很可愛。」史考特露出好看的笑容。

「對我和索爾的關係不意外？」洛基沒想到史考特似乎不是那樣介意。

「我想，您應該是養子，不然的話無法結婚。」史考特看見曼尼摸摸他的頭。

「不愧是心理系的學生。」洛基反而很喜歡史考特這個孩子。

「比不過身為律師銀舌頭的洛基大人您。」史考特知道洛基是很有名的律師。

艾力克斯看見史考特和洛基聊開後沒有多說什麼，他會認識這群人也是因為維克多的關係，這裡的人對他們很好，不需要太過擔心，能夠有人和史考特聊天自己也不需要太過擔心。

看見時間差不多後羅根和史考特先行回家，史蒂夫也帶著兩個孩子準備離開，娜塔莎和克林特馬上跟上去，其他人需要多聊聊就讓他們留下來聊天，不過大家也不想要多打擾，自然就和索爾打招呼後各自離開。

回到家後史考特安撫好兩個孩子，然後拿了解酒液給羅根喝，自己去廚房做了一點小點心給他們吃，時間差不多把戴肯送上床去，把蘿菈抱回她的房間打開監視器注意。

「KID，謝謝你今天陪我去聚會。」羅根好好的和史考特道謝。

史考特微笑的點頭沒多說什麼。這幾天他們兩人的關係有很大的進展，史考特回到房間後躺床馬上睡著，自己今天真的很累，沒想到跟這些人練習格鬥術是那樣的累，讓自己躺床後馬上睡死完全沒有感覺。

羅根覺得很開心自己可以有這樣好的褓姆，自己不需要擔心家裡的兩個孩子，兩人可以相安無事繼續下去，戴肯和蘿菈真的很喜歡史考特，他會希望對方可以一直幫他照顧孩子繼續下去。


	6. Chapter 6

兩年後史考特真心的覺得為什麼自己當年會有這樣的勇氣來答應艾力克斯，這兩年的摩擦比自己想像中的還要多，有時候自己真的會看不慣羅根的生活習慣，吵架次數比之前要多出許多。

戴肯開始上幼稚園後自己也輕鬆許多，自己的學業也很順利的通過，雖然史考特也有想要不要繼續念下去，可是發現自己比較想要好好的帶孩子，繼續念博士碩士好像會被壓縮太多時間，所以史考特放棄繼續念下去。

這中間史考特也認識雷米的妻子，也是維克多和羅根的妹妹安娜，也知道韋德的妻子是他們餐廳的服務生凡妮莎，安娜是雷米和韋德所開的餐廳的主廚，不過安娜晚上不會在那邊服務，會去維克多那邊帶孩子。

當初就是因為維克多家的雙胞胎出生，安娜才沒有辦法幫忙帶羅根家的孩子，自然才會請史考特幫忙，她一個人不可能帶這麼多孩子，加上她和雷米也有自己的女兒凱蒂。

「我今天會晚一點回來，尼克那邊有些事情要處理。」要出門前羅根很認真的告訴史考特。

「好，下午我會去幼稚園接戴肯回家。」史考特目送羅根出門之後開始盤算一些事情。

「PAPA，再見！」蘿菈被史考特抱著。

「再見！寶貝。」羅根親吻女兒的臉頰跟她道別。

戴肯開心和史考特以及妹妹揮揮手道別，跟著羅根一起上車去幼稚園，對於小孩子很喜歡上幼稚園這件事史考特很開心，戴肯肯定是在幼稚園裡面交到好朋友，才會這麼開心，每天期待去幼稚園玩。

進入屋子後史考特把蘿菈放下來讓她在屋子裡玩，簡單的處理一些事情後他多少有在想自己要好好的和羅根談談自己要幫忙他到多久，既然現在戴肯已經上幼稚園，蘿菈沒幾年也會跟著上幼稚園，自己差不多可以離開。

這兩年的時間他已經和戴肯和蘿菈培養很好的感情，要離開多少會捨不得，可是他覺得自己不離開的話，肯定會隱藏不下去自己對羅根的感情，這兩年之間讓他認清自己是喜歡上羅根，才會因為生活習慣不同的關係而和他吵架。

如果只是站在褓姆的角度上自己根本不需要去想太多，偏偏自己喜歡上羅根，當他看見羅根對自己過世的妻子一往情深的樣子，他無法告訴對方自己的情感，所以決定要放下這一切，設下一個停損點，離開這個家。

「史考特。」蘿菈看見史考特發呆的樣子爬到他身上。

「怎麼了嗎？蘿菈。」看見兩歲的蘿菈爬到自己身上的樣子史考特微笑的問。

「你在想爸爸？」蘿菈眨眨自己的大眼。

「算是，我們去買東西吧！」史考特看窗外天氣很好的樣子決定帶蘿菈去走走。

蘿菈開心的坐在嬰兒車上，史考特推著嬰兒車去超市買東西，家裡和超市的距離不遠，走路過去剛剛好，順便可以當運動，出門曬曬太陽也是很不錯的選擇，蘿菈很喜歡和史考特一起出門曬太陽。

進入超市之後史考特把蘿菈放在推車的椅子上，然後把嬰兒車給收好才帶著蘿菈去買東西，琳瑯滿目的商品吸引蘿菈的眼光，史考特笑笑的沒有多說什麼，把該買的東西買好是他現在需要做的事情。

把一周的份量全部準備好之後，史考特拿出羅根給的信用卡結帳，再緩緩的帶著蘿菈回家，今天的天氣真的很適合戶外活動，帶孩子出門走走似乎是不錯的選擇，或許下午接戴肯之後可以順便去公園走走。

「走吧！我們出去吃飯。」回家一趟把東西放好的史考特決定不做午餐。

「好。」蘿菈很開心可以和史考特兩人一起在外面用餐。

「小公主這麼喜歡啊！」史考特親親蘿菈的臉頰。

「喜歡！」蘿菈最喜歡眼前的人。

「我們出發啦！」史考特把蘿菈背在自己的身後。

由於只有兩個人的關係史考特把蘿菈背在自己的後面，然後騎著哈雷機車去家庭餐廳，這台機車是去年自己生日的時候羅根送給他的禮物，收到這個禮物時史考特嚇到，沒想到對方竟然會送這樣大的禮物給自己。

羅根只是告訴他說現在的年輕人很喜歡哈雷機車，史蒂夫就有幾台，相信自己肯定是很喜歡這樣的機車，同時也是感謝他幫忙自己帶孩子，雖然家裡有付錢給他，但是自己想要送一個禮物給史考特，才會想到送這台哈雷機車給他。

聽見羅根說的話史考特很感動，從那時候開始就很難壓抑自己的情感，可是他知道自己不能輕易的對羅根說自己的感情，史考特很清楚自己喜歡的人有多麼的愛自己的妻子，所以不管怎樣都不可以說。

或許就是這樣的壓抑才會讓史考特有種衝動想要離開這個家，可是他不知道怎樣開口對羅根說，加上自己對於兩個孩子很有感情，讓史考特對於這件事感到很為難，覺得該好好地找時間和羅根聊一下。

到了家庭餐廳後史考特把車子停好，才背著蘿菈進入餐廳裡面，找到位子之後才把小姑娘放下來，兩人坐下來準備點餐，嘰嘰喳喳的討論今天中午到底要吃什麼餐點才好。

「史考特，你會不會離開我和哥哥？」蘿菈突然問出這句話。

「不會，妳怎麼會這麼問？」史考特聽見蘿菈說的話嚇到。

「你最近愁眉苦臉的，看到爸爸時你感覺很受傷。」蘿菈是個敏感的孩子，她擁抱自己最喜歡的人。

「有些事情我不知道要怎樣和羅根說，讓妳擔心我很抱歉。」史考特摸摸蘿菈的頭跟她道歉。

蘿菈說的話讓史考特不知道要說什麼才好，這兩年的時間陪在他們身邊讓自己捨不得離開，可是他不知道自己要用什麼身分繼續待下去，褓姆的身分總有一天會卸下，不可能永遠待在這個家。

和羅根一起去上課的戴肯真的很喜歡父親親自送自己上學，更喜歡待在史考特的身邊，他有點羨慕自己的妹妹可以陪在史考特的身邊，這兩年戴肯生日的時候會偷偷的許願，希望媽媽可以讓天使哥哥繼續留在這個家。

羅根看見兒子一直想要問自己一些事情卻沒有問的樣子微笑，這兩年雖然家裡多了一個人他卻沒有不習慣，不過史考特會跟自己吵架這很讓他訝異，反而覺得這很真實，或許自己有點小小的私心，希望他可以留下。

「爸爸，你可以讓史考特一直留在我們家嗎？」戴肯鼓起勇氣問出這句話。

「為什麼？你這麼喜歡KID？」羅根伸出手摸摸戴肯的頭。

「他是媽媽派來的天使哥哥，你明明也很喜歡他，為什麼不說呢？」戴肯可以感覺的出來自己的父親很喜歡史考特。

「小子，我雖然很喜歡他，可不見得他一樣喜歡我。」羅根不否認自己喜歡史考特，但是對他來說還沒有達到和凱婭一樣的感情。

「說不定大哥哥哪天會離開我們，那樣以後就見不到他。」戴肯不想要面對沒有史考特的未來。

「你想太多了，蘿菈還小，他至少會照顧你們到蘿菈上小學。」羅根只是這樣告訴自己的兒子。

到了幼稚園戴肯親吻父親的臉頰後就進入學校，他不覺得史考特會待這麼久，明明只要羅根和他說話史考特就會很開心，會為了關心自己的老爸而和他大吵，這樣很像是維克多和艾力克斯的相處情形，為什麼自己的父親就是看不懂呢？

戴肯有種直覺史考特會在不久以後的將來離開這個家，如果羅根沒有任何表示的話一定會，有時候他會覺得父親真的很笨，明明對方已經表現出喜歡的樣子，可是他卻看不出來。

在戴肯的眼裡有時候史考特和羅根說話的時候，表現出來的樣子就像是安娜姑姑和雷米叔叔說話時的樣子，那種眼神是騙不了別人，可惜自己的父親太過遲鈍才看不出來，連維克多和安娜都看清楚的說。

『爸爸是笨蛋！大哥哥真的很喜歡爸爸。』戴肯趴在桌子上內心小小的嘆氣。

送兒子上學後羅根繼續去上班，身為軍校的教官他可是很嚴厲，對於自己的學生們總是不留情，儘管如此他還是很受到學生們的歡迎，幾個感情好的學生會和他聊天。

李千歡和奧洛蘿就是其中幾個，看見羅根來她們開心的和他打招呼，對於是自己疼愛的學生羅根當然也是跟她們打招呼，早上兒子說的話還迴盪在他的腦海裡，有時候羅根真不知道要把史考特定位在哪裡。

迎面而來羅根看見以前的聯絡官也是現在的同事佩姬‧卡特，她是史蒂夫的前女友，也是一個可以聊天的對象，現在的他需要傾訴一些煩惱，佩姬是個不錯的人選，等下課後再來找她聊天。

「佩姬，我有點事情想要找妳商量，妳什麼時候有空？」羅根問著自己的女同事。

「午休一起吃飯，我會聽聽你的煩惱。」佩姬微笑地對羅根說。

「謝謝。」羅根很感激佩姬的幫忙。

「不客氣，這是我該做的。」佩姬帶著自己出色的學生離開。

身為西點軍校的教官，羅根總是有幾位出色的學生，來自非洲小國的帝查拉和養兄亨特、堂弟尼賈達卡就是幾個很出色的孩子，女性是李千歡、奧洛蘿、娜奇雅也不輸給男孩子。

羅根發現到今天休息時間他都在想兒子對自己說的話，這算是很難得的事情，一向以直覺思考的他從不會去思考這麼多事情，沒想到自己兒子的一席話竟然會困擾這麼久。

好不容易熬到休息時間，羅根去餐廳打菜，坐下來思考這些讓他覺得惱人的事情，佩姬看見好友困擾的樣子微笑，肯定是因為他們家的那個孩子，戴肯和蘿菈很喜歡那個孩子，大概是要求了什麼才會讓好友傷腦筋。

從他們這些外人眼中可以看得出來史考特有多麼的喜歡羅根，是羅根自己沒察覺到其實自己也很喜歡他，那種表現只有在凱婭身上看過，現在可以在史考特身上看到，這點才讓人覺得很意外。

「怎麼？能讓你傷腦筋的事情是什麼？」佩姬優雅地吃著自己的午餐。

「戴肯說，他不想要面對沒有史考特的日子。」羅根嚥下自己的午餐後說著。

「我看那個孩子很喜歡你，為什麼你就不接受他？」佩姬見過幾次史考特，覺得那孩子很適合羅根。

「我不知道要把那孩子定位在哪裡，跟他相處和凱婭一樣很舒服，但是……」羅根不知道要怎麼說。


	7. Chapter 7

「你被藉口蒙蔽，問問你自己的內心，我看得出來你很喜歡他。」佩姬認識羅根這麼久，第一次看見他有感情的困擾。

「凱婭生前有告訴我，說她離開之後我一定要找第二春。」想到妻子說的話羅根頭就很痛。

「呵呵，你好好想想，我相信你知道答案。」佩姬很清楚眼前的人是多麼清楚自己的感情。

「希望我回家可以有勇氣和他說這件事。」羅根真心的覺得自己不一定有勇氣和史考特說這件事。

下午的課程很快就結束，本來想說會晚一點回家，可羅根發現到自己根本沒有什麼事情要做，想要拖延時間卻不知道要做什麼，似乎不管做什麼事情都不知道要做什麼，只能嘆口氣認命開車回家去。

踏入家門的時候羅根發現到是晚餐時間，史考特正在廚房裡面煮飯，看見孩子們開心的和自己打招呼羅根微笑，史考特轉頭看見他的時候也是微笑歡迎他回來，這時候羅根內心當中突然有種溫暖的感覺，他喜歡這個家，有史考特的家。

豐盛的晚餐端上桌後戴肯和蘿菈開心的抱著史考特，羅根像是著了魔一般的走了過去，然後親吻對方的額頭，這個動作讓史考特訝異，他沒想到羅根竟然會這樣做，讓他反而有些不好意思。

「吃飯了。」史考特努力讓自己鎮定下來。

「爸爸可以回家吃飯，真好！」戴肯開心的說著。

「最喜歡爸爸回家吃飯！」蘿菈大聲的告訴其他人。

「吃飯吧！不要浪費KID的手藝。」羅根把兩個孩子抱到椅子上。

一家人開心的吃著今天的晚餐，史考特雖然不能理解羅根的意思，但是他沒有多問，現在看見兩個孩子開心的樣子自己也很開心，父親和孩子們一起吃飯是多麼溫暖的畫面。

這兩年的時間史考特對於孩子們盡心盡力，自然會很開心羅根回家和孩子們吃飯，這樣可以看到兩個孩子開心的樣子，雖然這畫面對他來說只是很普通的畫面，卻是他很想要再次享受的畫面。

畢竟自己的父母親很早就過世，這也是為什麼兩個兄長會去讀軍校的關係，或許自己內心當中或多或少有些羨慕，多多少少想要成為這個家的一份子，但理智告訴他說這是不可能的事情，所以史考特很節制，不讓自己去想太多。

「KID，我有話跟你說。」晚餐過後羅根用很認真的語氣對史考特說著。

「好，我把東西收拾一下後就去和你談談。」史考特開始動手收拾廚房的一切。

把所有的東西全部收拾好之後，史考特和羅根決定好好的談談，戴肯看見這樣的情形拉著妹妹蘿菈去客廳看電視，讓兩位大人去說說心裡話，小戴肯有種直覺要是父親說出某個關鍵字，他最喜歡的大哥哥會一直留在這個家。

史考特貼心的拿了啤酒給羅根，自己眼前也放了一瓶，似乎是想要喝酒聊天，似乎有種感覺這瓶酒喝下去後他們才會說出來，因此他們兩人各自喝了一口酒後開始和對方說話。

對於佩姬的建議羅根真的想過，當今天踏入家門後看見裡面的畫面，心底知道自己很想要留住眼前的人，這個家有這樣溫暖的感覺是他帶來的，會讓自己一點也不想要放手。

「KID，我喜歡你，你願意和我在一起嗎？」羅根很認真的告訴史考特。

「好。」聽見自己想要聽的話史考特很開心的答應。

「照顧孩子們費用我還是會支付，以後的相處要是有磨合，如果不適合的話，你隨時都可以走。」羅根思考過後還是這樣告訴史考特。

「好，我可能會比較囉嗦一點，希望你不要介意。」史考特知道羅根的意思，他並不反對對方的作法。

「你跟凱婭一樣囉嗦，我習慣了。」羅根對此很無奈也無法多說什麼。

看見羅根無奈的樣子史考特微笑，看樣子他的妻子真的很希望自己的丈夫可以過得很好，成為家庭主婦的女人多少會碎念，不過還是可以從一些地方看的出來他們夫妻兩人感情很好。

當他們兩人講完話後戴肯和蘿菈馬上轉頭過來，站了起來衝到史考特的身邊，對於兩個孩子往自己的身上衝他很無奈，羅根看見這樣的情形很想要開口大罵，只是伴侶拉著自己的衣服要他不要開口大罵。

戴肯和蘿菈擁抱自己最喜歡的人，史考特摸摸他們兩人的頭，後來羅根把兩個孩子撈到自己的懷裡，讓他們不要去吵自己的伴侶，商量過後史考特會在隔天搬到主臥室和羅根一起睡。

畢竟還小的蘿菈和戴肯總是會吵著要和史考特睡覺，而當褓姆的他總是會心軟讓兩個孩子跟自己睡，羅根看見這樣的情形感到很無奈，相信現在成為伴侶，就算兩個孩子擠過來也沒關係。

「大哥哥，你會永遠留在這裡嗎？」坐在沙發上的戴肯爬到史考特的懷裡問。

「我會一直陪在你們身邊。」史考特親親戴肯的臉頰。

「YA！爸爸把大哥哥留下來了！」戴肯很開心羅根把人留在自己的身邊。

「臭小子，為了我一生的幸福，你可別搗蛋。」羅根對於自己的兒子不知道要怎麼說。

「爸爸才是，不要笨笨的和大哥哥吵架，小心史考特不要你。」戴肯吐吐自己的舌頭。

「你這個臭小子，看我怎麼教訓你。」羅根開始幫兒子搔癢。

這個動作讓戴肯哈哈大笑起來，史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，蘿菈很開心自己最喜愛的人會一直留在這個家，也希望是羅根不要笨笨的把人家給推走，她想要一家人一直在一起。

不過史考特也清楚和羅根在一起肯定會很辛苦，畢竟自己的伴侶是個軍人，即使現在只是當教官，可是總有一天還是會被外派，艾力克斯可是告訴自己過，咆哮突擊隊的人可是菁英中的菁英。

除非強力的拒絕不然的話即使退役也偶爾也會被叫回去，光是這點就讓他們這十幾人很困擾，如果可以史考特當然會希望羅根不要被外派，可以好好的在一起，偶爾照個照片放放閃。

「好了，時間差不多了，你們兩人該上床睡覺。」史考特看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「我要和大哥哥睡！」戴肯馬上纏著史考特。

「我也要！我也要和史考特一起睡覺。」蘿菈抓著史考特不放。

「你們兩個，給我回自己的房間去睡覺，不准煩KID。」羅根看見這樣的情形馬上大聲說。

「不要！我要和史考特睡覺。」聽見父親說的話蘿菈馬上大哭起來。

「爸爸，你又把妹妹弄哭了。」戴肯臭著臉看著羅根。

「好了、好了，我陪你們睡覺就是，不要吵了。」史考特看見這樣的情形馬上安撫他們。

「你真的太寵他們，KID。」羅根看見這樣的情形很無奈。

史考特只是給羅根一個苦笑的笑容，然後把兩個孩子帶回去自己的房間，戴肯和蘿菈雖然很乖，但是偶爾還是會鬧鬧小脾氣，往往會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，羅根總是覺得史考特很寵家裡的兩個孩子。

雖然自己很開心可以看到史考特寵愛自己的孩子們，可是他不喜歡兩個孩子會因為一點小事情而鬧脾氣，對他來說戴肯已經是個大小孩，儘管羅根這樣認為不代表家裡的人會這樣認為。

好不容易把孩子們都哄睡之後，史考特才去浴室中洗澡，然後準備睡覺，不過在這之前他要先去安撫羅根的情緒，畢竟剛剛那個樣子可是讓對方很不高興，說不定現在肯定在喝悶酒。

「生氣了？」要去洗澡前史考特刻意走到客廳來看。

「沒有，只是覺得你太寵那兩個孩子。」羅根其實沒有很生氣。

「戴肯和蘿菈很值得寵，史蒂夫說你更寵他家的瑪莎。」史考特親吻羅根的臉頰安撫他。

「因為我是那孩子的教父。」羅根把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「你可是戴肯和蘿菈的父親。」史考特低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「但不能讓他們騷擾你，這樣我會很困擾。」親吻過後羅根微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「愛吃醋。」史考特臉上是開心的表情。

「我樂意。」羅根發現到自己是多麼的喜歡眼前的人。

「你是三歲小孩嗎？豪利特先生。」聽見這句話史考特想翻白眼。

「對你，是的。」羅根拉起史考特的手親吻著。

洗澡過後史考特進入房間看見兩個孩子睡在床上的樣子微笑，剛剛和羅根談論很久，並沒有覺得有什麼太大的問題在，這兩年還沒交往的時候他們就吵得很厲害，只能祈禱交往過後不要吵得更厲害。

以後會不會有甜蜜的時候史考特不知道，他會很樂意和羅根慢慢的磨合，他們總是會磨出屬於他們兩人的相處方式，看看維克多和艾力克斯就知道，他們兩人可是相處很久才找出屬於他們的相處方式。

相信以後羅根和史考特也會這樣，現在讓他們好好的享受一下該有的甜蜜期，其他的事情不需要去想太多，該怎樣做就怎樣做，有時候想太多可是會徒增煩惱，他們決定順其自然。

『這兩個孩子也真是的……』史考特看見戴肯和蘿菈的睡像不知道要怎麼說才好。

史考特把兩個孩子喬好位子之後自己才躺下去，打從自己進入這個家後戴肯每天都會過來和自己一起睡，往往讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，後來蘿菈一歲之後也跟著自己一起睡。

這也怪不得羅根會吃醋，兩個孩子都喜歡黏著自己，以後想要做什麼都需要一點小時間，不過在還沒有表明清楚自己的心意時，這個並不是什麼困擾，對此史考特只能笑笑的不多說什麼。


	8. Chapter 8

羅根發現到自己很難比史考特還要早醒，每次自己醒來會看見對方已經在廚房裡面煮飯，以前自己站在他後面會想要去擁抱他，現在自己可以正大光明的擁抱他，理所當然的和他撒嬌。

「早安，KID。」羅根從背後擁抱史考特。

「早安，羅根，我快弄好了，去餐廳等，好嗎？」史考特親吻羅根的臉頰安撫他。

「好。」這麼早時間羅根也不會去叫醒兩個孩子。

瓦斯爐上的東西是這個家的人愛吃的東西，史考特很注意家裡每個人的健康狀況，自然會要求飲食均衡，羅根當然會乖乖的把所有的餐點給吃完，絕對不會挑掉自己不喜歡吃的東西。

畢竟凱婭還在的時候羅根已經習慣這樣的模式，換成史考特他也沒去計較那麼多，對於羅根來說史考特不是凱婭的替代品，他是自己心愛的人，不是凱婭的替代品，他們兩者並不同。

戴肯從未把史考特當成是凱婭的替代品，對他來說母親就是母親，史考特是天使哥哥，蘿菈早已經把史考特當成家人，像是母親般的存在，畢竟她從未看自己的親生母親，反而對於史考特很有好感。

「早餐準備好，來吃吧！」史考特把所有的餐點給放在桌上。

「好。」羅根看了一下時間後盤算要不要叫醒戴肯和蘿菈。

「想要叫醒戴肯和蘿菈？」史考特看見羅根的動作微笑。

「是有點想要叫醒他們，但時間還太早。」羅根知道現在才七點多。

「別強迫他們，他們還太小。」史考特知道小孩子需要充足的睡眠。

「嗯。」羅根還是乖乖坐下來吃飯。

半個小時後戴肯起床把自己打理好之後走出來，看見羅根和史考特在餐桌上的樣子很開心，父親正在看報紙大哥哥正在和他聊天，這是朋友們提過的家庭畫面，畢竟母親很早就過世，他沒有這個印象，現在看到很開心。

對於母親的印象戴肯真的已經快要忘記她長什麼樣子，以前到底有沒有這樣的畫面他不記得，這個畫面戴肯一直記在心底，他喜歡這樣溫馨的畫面，戴肯真心希望史考特可以永遠留在他們家。

羅根把報紙收好放在旁邊轉頭看到戴肯站在外圍發呆的樣子很疑惑，史考特跟著轉頭後看到戴肯的樣子微笑，不知道戴肯的小腦袋裡面到底在想什麼，不過他們必須要出聲打斷他的想法。

「戴肯，過來吃早餐，不然等下會遲到。」史考特出聲提醒正在發呆的小可愛。

「好。」聽見史考特說的話戴肯馬上回神。

「沒事發什麼呆？等下遲到我可不帶你去。」羅根揉揉自己寶貝兒子的頭。

「啊！爸爸最討厭了！」聽見羅根說的話戴肯馬上抗議。

史考特把餐點拿給戴肯，然後進入房間看看蘿菈的情況，幫她打理好之後才抱她出來吃早餐，兩個孩子慢慢地把餐點給吃完，看見兒子把餐點給吃完之後羅根才帶著他去上幼稚園。

出門前羅根給史考特一個吻，當然不忘自己的寶貝女兒，戴肯也親吻史考特的臉頰表示吻別，史考特當然也回給他一個頰吻，他們就像是一家人一樣，羅根喜歡這樣的感覺。

看見史考特抱著蘿菈的樣子會讓羅根想起以前凱婭也是這樣，那時候凱婭已經懷孕，抱著戴肯目送自己離開，不捨的親吻和兒子的笑聲，以及期待新生兒的出生，這是多麼溫馨的畫面。

儘管這些畫面已經回不去，可是現在有了心愛的人，羅根相信這些畫面還會出現，他真的很喜歡史考特這個孩子，自己這輩子是認定他為自己最愛的人，或許等哪天時間到了自己就把這傢伙給拎去領證。

「蘿菈今天想要做什麼呢？查爾斯約中午一起吃飯，琴和艾瑞克也會一起呢！」史考特和蘿菈說一些事情。

「爸爸知道嗎？」蘿菈很喜歡艾瑞克和查爾斯。

「他知道，我們說好假日要一起出門，妳最喜歡的琴姊姊也會一起。」史考特親親蘿菈的臉頰。

「琴姊姊的蛋糕好吃。」蘿菈是個喜歡吃小點心的小女娃。

「貪吃鬼。」史考特捏捏蘿拉的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！」蘿菈笑得很開心。

中午史考特帶著蘿菈一起去聚會，琴看見蘿菈這位可愛的小女娃馬上拿出她喜歡的蛋糕給她吃，看見這樣的情形史考特不知道要說什麼才好，不過他沒想到會看見娜塔莎帶著自己的寶貝姪子、姪女一起過來。

蘿菈和瑪莎玩得很開心，約瑟夫安靜的窩在姑姑娜塔莎的懷裡，艾瑞克不時的拿了一些點心給他吃，被塞的像是小倉鼠一樣，查爾斯看見這樣的情形很無奈，不得不說自己的愛人真的很喜歡小孩子。

四個孩子三個孩子進入軍校讀書，只剩下小女兒汪達在身邊，現在汪達又偏偏交到男朋友，所以大多時間也不在家，當然艾瑞克和查爾斯知道汪達正在物色工作，想要去打工看看，所以艾瑞克把重心放在其他孩子的身上。

「艾瑞克，不要再給喬治吃了。」娜塔莎看見上司又要塞點心的樣子馬上阻止。

「好。」聽見下屬說的話艾瑞克乖乖收手。

「你繼續給喬治吃，等下他就吃不下正餐。」查爾斯拍拍艾瑞克的手。

「喬治太可愛，不自覺就……」艾瑞克真的很喜歡約瑟夫。

史考特看了一眼琴之後默默的把蘿菈抱起來，以免自己的好友繼續餵食他的寶貝，查爾斯也把瑪莎抱過來不讓她繼續吃點心，雖然離中午時間還有點時間，可是要讓是讓小孩子們繼續吃下去，肯定是吃不下正餐。

三個孩子嘰嘰喳喳的聊了起來，很久沒見史考特的查爾斯開心的和他聊天，艾瑞克負責看孩子們，娜塔莎和琴有很多話可以說，這時候才看到羅斯把今天的午餐拿到桌上。

看見這樣的情形艾瑞克馬上去幫忙，約瑟夫也蹦蹦跳跳的要幫忙羅斯，看見這樣的情形羅斯只是摸摸他的頭表示感謝，把所有的餐點放好之後大家可以一起享用，史考特把蘿菈抱好，娜塔莎和羅斯各自抱著瑪莎和約瑟夫一起享用。

這兩三年的時間和其他人認識之後，史考特很清楚約瑟夫那個孩子很喜歡羅斯，只是他的教父是史塔克家的東尼‧史塔克，瑪莎的教父是自己的情人羅根，似乎是他們自己挑選。

「比起東尼，約瑟夫真的比較喜歡你。」娜塔莎看著約瑟夫和羅斯的互動說。

「所以每次和東尼見面會被他抗議很久。」羅斯想起之前的聚會很苦惱。

「哼！是那傢伙老是躲在實驗室，活該我們家喬治不理他。」娜塔莎摸摸寶貝姪子的臉。

「嘛！多個人疼愛也不是什麼不好的事情，約瑟夫這麼可愛。」羅斯很喜歡羅傑斯家的雙胞胎。

史考特聽見他們的對話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己的愛人提起東尼也不是有什麼好臉色，羅根只要提起艾瑞克和東尼大多臉色都不好，自己也沒有多問什麼，他知道自己總有一天會知曉。

畢竟自己現在才慢慢地打進羅根的生活圈，而對方加入自己的生活圈反而很快，讓他非常的訝異，或許是因為他本來就和學生相處很好，才這樣容易打入自己的生活圈中。

幽默風趣的羅根和琴也是很好的朋友，史考特有一度以為羅根會愛上琴，沒想到他們只是單純的朋友，同時史考特和琴也認識羅根的學生李千歡、奧洛蘿、帝查拉、亨特等人，大家的感情都還不錯，有時間一定會一起聚會。

羅根當然偶爾會和兄長維克多以及妹妹安娜聚會，當然更不用說和同袍們聚會的時候更是開心，由於他們大多都成家立業自然會帶著孩子們一起聚會，史考特也會跟著他一起去參加這些聚會。

「大哥哥，你很喜歡羅根嗎？」瑪莎突然問出這句話。

「嗯，我很喜歡他。」史考特很認真的告訴瑪莎。

「你會成為戴肯和蘿菈的爸爸嗎？」瑪莎用認真的眼神問著史考特。

「這個答案我現在不能告訴妳，以後妳會知道。」史考特伸出受摸摸瑪莎的頭。

史考特沒想到瑪莎會問出這樣尖銳的問題，自己真的不知道是否會不會成為他們的家人，不得不說眼前的孩子真的很像娜塔莎，一下子就問到重點來，這可讓自己差點回答不出來。

琴拍拍史考特的肩膀，她知道好友的個性，羅根是真的很好相處的人，不過他們兩人肯定會有吵架的時候，但是看的出來他們兩人都很愛對方，至於以後會不會踏入婚姻或是說一直同居在一起就不得而知。

加上戴肯和蘿菈是真的很喜歡史考特，他們不會讓自己最喜歡的人離開自己，而且史考特也很喜歡他們，自然這個戀情會有機會繼續走下去，未來的事情慢慢等待就會知曉。

大家用餐差不多後史考特看見史蒂夫和羅根帶著戴肯一起過來，瑪莎看見是自己的父親馬上從娜塔莎的懷抱中跳下來跑到史蒂夫身邊，娜塔莎看見這樣的情形沒有任何感覺，她知道小姪女很喜歡自己的兄長。

「寶貝，妳又問了什麼話讓史考特很尷尬？」史蒂夫把寶貝女兒抱起來後問著。

「我問史考特喜不喜歡羅根，會不會當戴肯和蘿菈的爸爸。」瑪莎很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「親愛的，這不是妳該問的問題，妳這樣問史考特會很傷腦筋。」史蒂夫聽見女兒說的話只能好好教育她。

「戴肯很喜歡他，說是凱婭派來的天使，希望史考特可以成為他的家人。」瑪莎把前幾天和戴肯玩耍時說的話告訴史蒂夫。

「瑪莎，妳說好不告訴叔叔和大哥哥的，妳怎麼還是說了。」戴肯聽見瑪莎說的話馬上大叫。

「你們兩個……，真是夠了！」看見這樣的情形羅根很無奈。

娜塔莎只是一臉看好戲的看著，羅根一直被她視為跟兄長一樣的人，自然會想要知道他的感情方面的事情，瑪莎和戴肯開始鬥嘴起來，史蒂夫和羅根看見這樣的情形很無奈。


	9. Chapter 9

兩個孩子感情好會分享所有的秘密，不過瑪莎總是會忍不住想要問這些問題，某些方面跟娜塔莎很相似，所以史蒂夫對於自己的寶貝女兒實在是不知道要說什麼，以後肯定是循著娜塔莎的腳步成為CIA的特工。

受不了的羅根只是一拳打在戴肯和瑪莎的頭上，要他們兩人安靜不要吵架，對此史蒂夫只是苦笑，戴肯馬上跑去找史考特討拍，瑪莎抱著父親的腳要他抱她，史考特只好認命安慰戴肯。

史蒂夫把寶貝女兒抱起來，然後拍拍她的屁股算是警告，這兩個孩子吵起來總是沒完沒了，蘿菈在琴的懷裡安靜地看著史考特安慰戴肯，約瑟夫看了一下羅斯後也沒多說什麼。

「大哥哥，爸爸打我。」戴肯馬上要史考特抱他。

「你和瑪莎吵架他當然會生氣。」史考特摸摸戴肯安撫他。

「誰叫瑪莎把我的秘密說出來。」戴肯拉著史考特的衣服說著。

「戴肯，乖，謝謝你願意期待我成為你的家人。」史考特親吻懷裡孩子的頭髮。

聽見史考特說的話戴肯抬頭看他的表情，現在史考特的表情會在戴肯的內心當中留著一輩子，他用力擁抱自己最喜歡的人，即使在長大後戴肯還是會和史考特撒嬌，更不用說蘿菈這位可愛小姑娘。

甚至會在史考特和羅根吵架的時候，戴肯和蘿菈一定會護著他們最愛的人，絕對會想辦法反擊自己的父親，往往到最後羅根不知道要說什麼才好，史考特真的在孩子們的內心中佔有很大的份量。

對於孩子們的心願羅根沒有多說什麼，戴肯和瑪莎可以說是歡喜冤家，不過最喜歡瑪莎的是索爾家的大兒子曼尼，小孩子吵吵鬧鬧沒什麼，只是戴肯和瑪莎吵起來總是會沒完沒了。

「爸爸，羅根打我？」瑪莎看起來是那樣的委屈。

「妳和戴肯吵架，他當然會打妳。」史蒂夫拍拍寶貝女兒的屁股以示警告。

「我又沒說錯，戴肯很喜歡史考特。」瑪莎趴在史蒂夫的懷裡悶悶地說。

「但是要看羅根和史考特的意願，這些事情是不可以隨便說的。」史蒂夫會好好的教導自己的寶貝女兒。

「為什麼不可以說？」瑪莎多少有些抗議。

「別人家的隱私不可以隨便說，有些事情說出來會造成人家困擾。」史蒂夫知道羅根和史考特不會計較，可是還是要教導寶貝女兒。

娜塔莎伸出手捏捏瑪莎的小臉頰，羅根從琴的手中抱回蘿菈，艾瑞克和查爾斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑沒多說什麼，的確他們多少也會關注一下羅根和史考特的戀情。

畢竟才剛交往羅根和史考特不想要太急躁，很多事情慢慢來，他們肯定有很多事情需要磨合，光是這些磨合肯定會大吵很多次，不過他們不會揮霍自己對於對方的愛，不然的話肯定會分手。

所以當瑪莎說出戴肯的心聲時，羅根和史考特會好好的思考自己的未來，自然會實現孩子們的願望，或許在某些方面來說他們也想要成為家人，戴肯和蘿菈是他們心頭肉。

「史考特可是查爾斯的好學生，羅根你可不要讓他失望。」艾瑞克拿了點心給戴肯吃。

「我不會讓查克失望，我會好好的對待史考特。」羅根知道自己有多愛史考特這個人。

「史考特，你要是被羅根欺負的話，可以和我們訴苦，我和史蒂夫會替你教訓他。」娜塔莎微笑地看著史考特。

「我會的，要是被欺負的話肯定會跟你們哭訴。」史考特很開心自己有這樣強大的後盾。

「史考特是很好的孩子，羅根你可要好好對待他。」史蒂夫相信自己的同袍會好好的對待他的伴侶。

「羅根是很好的人，只是脾氣不太好，偶爾會讓人傷腦筋，史考特你多多包涵。」查爾斯很清楚羅根這位好朋友的個性。

對於自己的好友是怎樣個性的人琴很清楚，偶爾會跟羅根說說她所了解的史考特，讓對方可以更了解自己的好友，對於琴的好意羅根很感謝，和史考特相處在一起真的很舒服，羅根很喜歡和他在一起。

只是羅根沒想到史考特竟然會受到自己朋友們的愛護，當初自己第一次把史考特帶去給大家見面時，事後所有人都在威脅他，說要是欺負史考特的話，所有人都不會放過他。

這點羅根很清楚大家的心思，史蒂夫和史考特真的很有話聊，自然會好好的照顧他，和史蒂夫和索爾認識這麼久的時間，第一次看見他們會這樣護著某一個人，史考特真的很受到大家歡迎。

史考特真心的覺得羅根的同袍是很好的人，對自己總是很包容，沒見過幾次的娜塔莎和海拉也是這樣挺自己，不過這樣會讓史考特懷疑羅根到底在這些人內心當中是什麼樣的地位。

「羅根對我來說是另外一位兄長，自然希望他可以過得很好，只是沒想到選擇你，我們會擔心是很正常的。」娜塔莎拍拍史考特的肩膀。

「我沒想到你們會這樣做，好像每個人都威脅過羅根。」史考特苦笑的看著娜塔莎。

「以前凱婭在的時候也是這樣，只要我哥挺的人，大家都會跟著一起挺，史蒂夫很喜歡你呢！」娜塔莎知道史蒂夫有多喜歡史考特。

「我很感謝史蒂夫這樣喜歡我，希望羅根不要傷腦筋。」史考特覺得自己的戀人肯定會傷腦筋。

聚會過後羅根和史考特帶戴肯和蘿菈回去，因為聚會的地點離家不遠，所以史考特帶著蘿菈搭大眾運輸交通工具來聚會，他有接到羅根的簡訊說如果有空的話會過去聚會。

為了避免麻煩史考特沒有開車或是騎車，只是搭車過來聚會的地點，蘿菈很開心父親有過來帶他們回家，羅根下午沒課就帶著戴肯一起過來聚會，中途遇到史蒂夫，才會和他一起進入餐廳。

只是他們兩人沒想到竟然會聽到戴肯的心聲，這樣的心聲讓羅根不知道要說什麼才好，自己的確是很想要留下自己最愛的人，史考特真的是很適合自己的人，他會想要和他繼續走下去。

這幾年在豪利特家照顧兩個孩子讓史考特有些離不開他們，和羅根在一起也感到很舒服，只是偶爾會吵吵架，現在他們盡量不會在孩子們的面前大吵，只是有時候會受不了會大吵一頓。

「戴肯，跟你說過多少次，不要和瑪莎吵架，你怎麼又和她吵架。」羅根很認真的看著自己的兒子。

「瑪莎每次都把我的秘密說出來，哪有這樣的！」戴肯看著自己的父親抗議。

「就算是這樣你也不可以和瑪莎吵架，你們兩個吵起來沒完沒了。」羅根對於兒子老是和教女吵架很傷腦筋。

「爸爸每次都偏心瑪莎。」戴肯悶悶地說出這句話來。

史考特看見這樣的情形只是走過去拍拍羅根的肩膀，要他不要繼續罵戴肯，自己蹲下來和戴肯聊聊，某些方面羅根的確是比較偏心瑪莎，難免會責怪自己的兒子，戴肯當然會不太高興。

史考特看見這樣的情形一定會好好的安撫他，瑪莎是個很乖巧的孩子，也很活潑可愛，難免大家會寵愛她，羅根會偏心也是很正常的事情，看看羅根寵愛蘿菈的樣子就知道。

羅根只好乖乖的坐在沙發上陪著女兒，讓史考特去安撫自己的兒子，對於戴肯他跟一般的父親一樣，希望自己的兒子可以望子成龍，難免會對他比較嚴格，看見他和瑪莎吵架難免會罵自己的兒子。

史考特擁抱戴肯，偷偷的和他說一些話，戴肯聽見後馬上笑了出來，有了史考特的安慰戴肯的心情馬上變好，小孩子吵吵架隔天就會和好如初，所以不需要擔心戴肯和瑪莎的感情會不好。

「羅根不是故意要責罵你，他是希望你不要老是和瑪莎吵架。」史考特溫柔的安慰戴肯。

「爸爸本來就比較喜歡瑪莎。」戴肯抱著史考特悶悶地說。

「我以前也常常和我的哥哥們吵架，我爸媽也常常會罵我們。」史考特摸摸戴肯的頭。

「艾力克斯和加百列也會跟你吵架？你也會跟他們打架？」戴肯聽見史考特說的話感到很訝異。

「會啊！兄弟姊妹之間會吵架是很正常的事情，你把瑪莎當妹妹，會吵架是很正常的事情。」史考特親親戴肯的臉頰。

「爸爸和維克多也會互相打架。」戴肯突然爆料這件事。

聽見戴肯說的話史考特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道羅根和維克多會互相打架，上次他們兩人可是光明正大的互毆對方，聽安娜說過以前兩位兄長常常在打架，最後是家裡的大家長也是他們的父親出來阻止。

不過還是可以看的出來他們三兄妹的感情很好，偶爾會互相幫忙，只是羅根有時候會不屑他家老哥，反而是很疼愛妹妹安娜，每次聚會的時候維克多和羅根嘴上會不相讓，非要吵贏對方不可。

小孩子吵架是很平常的事情，戴肯和瑪莎的感情很好，會吵架也是正常的事情，吵完隔天就和好如初，根本不需要擔心太多，對於疼愛的孩子們吵架羅根幾乎可以說是無可奈何，所以會教訓自己的寶貝兒子。

「戴肯！」聽見兒子爆料羅根真的很無奈。

「好了、好了，你們兩個不要鬧了。」史考特馬上安撫羅根的情緒。

「你太寵他了。」羅根抱著蘿菈走到他們兩人的身邊。

「小孩子就該寵。」史考特親吻羅根的臉頰安撫他。

得到愛人的安撫羅根也不好多說什麼，對於自己的兒子他老是拿他沒辦法，他不知道為什麼史考特和史蒂夫可以應付這幾個孩子，這幾個孩子根本就是鬼靈精怪讓人很無奈。

由於晚餐時間他們不想要動手煮飯，乾脆叫外賣在家裡一起吃，吃過晚餐後史考特給兩個孩子念故事書，看著手中是史蒂夫親手畫的繪本有種不知道要說什麼感覺，美國隊長親手畫出來的繪本很吸引人。


	10. Chapter 10

每本繪本的故事很不同，史考特慢慢唸出來給兩個孩子聽，戴肯和蘿菈很喜歡史蒂夫的繪本，這些故事總是會有許多小驚喜在，這點羅根真的很佩服自己的隊長，繪本很受到大家的歡迎。

哄完孩子們後史考特要哄羅根，戴肯太過鬼靈精怪，總是會讓羅根傷腦筋，常常會不小心把自己的父親給氣死，史考特可是要在他們兩人之間好好的調停，緩和他們兩人的氣氛。

太過聰明的孩子總是會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，史考特照顧戴肯的心得肯定會落落長，雖然讓人傷腦筋可是卻是個很貼心的孩子，這點史考特很清楚，蘿菈也是個貼心的小棉襖。

「別老是和戴肯嘔氣，他還是個小孩。」要睡覺前史考特決定坐下來和羅根談話。

「你真的太寵他們兩人。」羅根把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「我喜歡寵他們兩人，他們這麼乖巧。」史考特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「這樣的話我可是會吃醋。」羅根把人壓在自己的懷裡。

「我是他們最愛的褓姆。」史考特難得主動起來。

「呵呵，這樣的話我可是要好好的宣示主權。」羅根可不會讓史考特分心。

看樣子做愛的時候羅根會在史考特的身上留下屬於自己的記號，對此史考特沒有太大的意見，只是覺得孩子們根本不會知道這些記號是什麼意思，史考特知道自己要花一些時間在羅根的身上。

和兩個孩子很親密的關係才會讓羅根吃醋，這點史考特很清楚自然需要多一些時間放在愛人的身上，儘管兩個孩子還小也是一樣，畢竟現在他們還是在交往的熱絡期。

每個人看見這樣的情形也很高興，只是沒想到尼克會因為某件事情需要羅根的關係而打算把他派到海外，史考特本來想說只有幾個月的時間，讓他外派一次也沒關係，卻沒想到要外派很多次。

「尼克那傢伙到底在想什麼？我沒有打算要申請外派。」羅根看見維克多拿給自己的文件差點沒大吼。

「全部咆哮突擊隊的人都收到召集，史蒂夫對此也很傷腦筋。」維克多知道他們的隊長一點也不想要回軍隊生活。

「只有這次，我不想要忽略家庭。」羅根知道凱婭當年會退伍是因為懷上戴肯的關係，也是因為這樣很多人認為她是一般女性。

「你自己和史考特解釋，雖然我知道是那小子追求你先。」維克多可是很清楚弟弟們的感情史。

「嘖！要你管，至少是我先表白的。」羅根很想要把手上的文件丟到維克多的臉上。

「你自己好好想想，我相信史蒂夫只會幫這次而已。」維克多知道如果不是這次的恐怖份子難搞史蒂夫不會答應尼克。

從學校回家後羅根開了一場家庭會議，把尼克要把自己外派的事情告訴史考特和家裡的兩個孩子，由於史考特還不是自己的合法的伴侶，羅根對於這件事感到很傷腦筋。

羅根決定在離開前先去登記，舉行一個小小的婚禮，這樣要是有萬一的時候才能讓史考特照顧家裡的兩個孩子，雖然這樣有點倉促，但是這是最好的辦法，如果可以他不想要被外派。

史考特知道羅根的決定之後沒有多說什麼，他很想要和對方大吵，只是現在有兩個孩子在身邊，自己根本無法和對方大吵，他當然知道羅根是不得已才會答應尼克，這讓史考特不知道要說什麼才好。

「我不想要你去，可是……」史考特對此感到很為難。

「我愛你，KID，不要懷疑我的心。」羅根親吻自己最愛的人。

史考特不會懷疑羅根對自己的愛，軍人需要服從命令，這點他比誰都還要清楚，畢竟自己的兩個兄長都是軍人，而他愛上的人也是軍人，所以自己什麼話都不可以說。

當天晚上的性愛跟幾乎可以說是想要把對方留下來的感覺，羅根會在離開前求婚，然後和史考特去登記成合法的伴侶，如果史蒂夫答應尼克的話，他們咆哮突擊隊全隊都要上戰場，畢竟他們的隊長已經決定好這件事情。

果不其然史蒂夫答應這次的外派，但是他要尼克保證以後不許再次徵招他們回去軍隊中，畢竟咆哮突擊隊的大家各自都有自己的家庭，如果可以每個人都不想要再次上戰場。

求婚到結婚很快就處理完，史考特對此感到很訝異，沒想到羅根的動作竟然這樣迅速，但是他知道這是對方可以給自己的唯一保障，怎樣都不希望會有個萬一，但要是出事的話自己能照顧孩子。

「尼克那個混帳，下次一定要好好跟他算帳。」上飛機後羅根只有吐出這句話。

「只有這次，之後不會有任何的外派，但是徵招個人的話，你們自己解決。」史蒂夫絕對不會再次出任務。

「我可不想要再次出任務，安娜會很擔心。」雷米是不會讓自己的妻子擔心。

「凡妮莎說我要是再次出任務的話，她會把我大卸八塊丟出去。」韋德很清楚自己的妻子會怎樣做。

每個人會抱怨一下自己的另外一半，公然的在同袍面前放閃，咆哮突擊隊裡面的人大多都有自己的伴侶，少數如史蒂夫沒有伴侶，只是聽著他們的抱怨，但是他們知道自己的隊長已經有了兩個孩子，是不可能隨意被外派。

要是哪天他們的隊長可以找到另外一半的話，所有人一定開香檳慶祝，當然這件事會在未來實現，所有人真的開香檳慶祝這件事，更沒想到他們的隊長會拐到綠扁帽中最強的狙擊手。

到達目的地後羅根打了一通衛星電話給自己的丈夫，告訴史考特說自己已經到達目的地，讓他可以安心一點，自己一定會平安回家，絕對不會讓他擔心，畢竟現在戴肯和蘿菈還小。

聽到羅根和自己報平安的話史考特鬆了一口氣，只是這幾個月到底要怎樣度過他還真不知道要怎樣過，沒有人可以吵架和說話讓人感到很無奈，家裡少了一個人會感到很不習慣。

「史考特，爸爸會很快回來嗎？」蘿菈抱著史考特問著。

「我也不知道，有史蒂夫在應該會很快。」史考特摸摸蘿菈的頭。

「我討厭爸爸不在家。」戴肯很不習慣自己的父親不在家這件事。

「我也不喜歡。」史考特把戴肯摟在自己的懷裡。

幾個月過去之後羅根從海外回來，第一件事情就是想要見見自己的伴侶，更不用說家裡的兩個孩子，這幾個月的分開可讓他想念史考特，他的寶貝兒女戴肯和蘿菈不知道長多大。

回到家後看見史考特正在忙碌的樣子羅根很訝異，戴肯和蘿菈看見父親回家當然很開心，史考特微笑地迎接羅根，好不容易盼到自己心愛的人回來他們當然會很開心。

休息幾天之後羅根恢復成西點軍校的教官，史考特依舊待在家裡帶著孩子們，雖然他有考慮要不要出去工作，可是礙於蘿菈還小自己就不打算去找工作，說不定等待孩子們上小學後他就可以出來工作。

對於史考特有這樣的決定羅根沒有太大的意見，對方想要做什麼自己絕對不會去阻止他，而且他們兩人也打算在孩子們大一點之後去找代理孕母，培養屬於他們兩人的血脈。

「你又要被外派？」回到家後史考特看見桌上的文件很不高興。

「我沒有打算要去。」羅根看見史考特生氣的樣子馬上解釋。

「你確定嗎？你不是很享受戰場的一切嗎？把家裡的一切都忘記。」史考特的聲音不免大聲起來。

「你在搞什麼，我沒有打算要去，我知道我有家庭在，怎麼可能去戰場送死！」聽見史考特的質疑羅根也大聲地反駁回去。

「少來了！你不是很享受這一切嗎？享受到忘記我們的存在。」史考特不爽的把文件甩到桌上。

「KID，你到底在發什麼瘋？我並沒有打算要答應，你搞什麼啊！」看見史考特不明就裡的樣子羅根大吼回去。

對於對方不聽自己的解釋羅根氣到把文件拿起來後離開家，他根本不能理解為什麼史考特會這樣認定自己一定會參加這次的外派，的確上次回來之後有讓史考特嚇到，羅根也有好好反省。

本來不打算再次外派後，某次史蒂夫臨時把他們召集過來，就為了上次那群恐怖份子，為了把那些稱為九頭蛇的恐怖份子給清除乾淨，他們咆哮突擊隊被外派幾次，或許是因為這樣才讓史考特沒有安全感，羅根只能這樣猜測。

生氣到不知道要去哪裡的羅根只能來到史蒂夫家，看見好友狼狽地來到自己的家裡讓史蒂夫感到很意外，看樣子是和史考特吵架過後才會過來他家，和家裡的另外一位索爾是一樣的問題。

索爾最近太少回家被洛基趕出來，只好過來窩在史蒂夫家睡覺，看看哪天洛基心情好後自己才能回家，看到羅根過來似乎也不是很訝異，似乎大家和另外一半吵架都會來找史蒂夫。

「所以史考特誤會你了？」看見羅根手上的文件史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「這次外派我要拒絕，九頭蛇已經處理完畢，我情願當教官也不想再次上戰場。」羅根對此感到很困擾。

「我會幫你好好的和他解釋，畢竟為了解決九頭蛇外派太多次，史考特會對你沒信心也是正常的。」史蒂夫覺得應該會讓佩姬出馬。

「我也是因為這樣被洛基趕出家門。」索爾苦笑的把酒給喝完。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫決定打電話給娜塔莎，讓她和克林特多照顧約瑟夫和瑪莎幾天，洛基那邊打電話和海拉商量可以解決，史考特那邊肯定要出動佩姬來幫忙，他相信史考特肯定不相信自己說的話。

畢竟當初是自己召集咆哮突擊隊的人去解決九頭蛇這個恐怖份子，始作俑者是自己，史考特肯定會不相信自己說的話，但是所有人都有共識解決九頭蛇後就和尼克申請說不再外派。

羅根當然會遵守這個約定，決定以後他們不會再被外派到海外，這次的外派文件他當然會拒絕，只是沒想到史考特看見文件後會有這樣大的反應，兩人大吵一架後決定要好好冷靜，不然肯定會繼續吵架。


	11. Chapter 11

「史考特和爸爸吵架了？」戴肯打開房門走出來沒看見羅根後大概知道是怎樣。

「啊！對！」史考特靠著吧檯滑坐下來，把自己埋入黑暗中。

看見這樣的情形戴肯很擔心，前兩年因為父親羅根被外派出去，剛剛聽見他們兩人吵架的內容大概又是這件事所導致，散落在地上的外派單肯定是剛剛吵架後所丟到地上。

戴肯走過去安慰史考特，他相信自己的父親不會願意被外派，肯定是兩人又開始不理智才會開始吵架，史考特抱著戴肯什麼話都沒有說，蘿菈走出來看見所有的一切了然於心，內心中嘆口氣後去打電話給史蒂夫。

打通電話後知道羅根待在史蒂夫家可能需要幾天的時間，他會請佩姬過去勸勸史考特，知道佩姬阿姨會過來勸勸史考特後蘿菈就放心許多，他們已經很久沒有看見兩位父親吵成這樣，這可讓他們訝異。

「史考特，你先去休息吧！我和蘿菈來收拾，等下會叫外賣。」戴肯先把史考特帶回去房間去。

「對不起，戴肯，我不該這樣不理性。」這是史考特第一次不知道要怎樣才好。

「我知道你只是擔心爸爸，所以才會和他吵架。」戴肯擁抱自己最愛的人安慰他。

「沒事的，現在你和爸爸需要冷靜一下，吵架過後會和好如初，不需要擔心。」蘿菈相信自己的父親不會放棄史考特。

史考特本來想要多說什麼，但是戴肯什麼話都不讓他說，只是強制壓著他去睡覺，打算等把所有的事情處理完後再叫醒他，史考特也只好順著戴肯的意思乖乖去睡覺，他現在需要好好的休息。

安撫好史考特後戴肯走去出和妹妹一起去收拾剛剛羅根和史考特造成的狀況，蘿菈確認父親到底在哪裡之後就不需要擔心，或許冷靜幾天之後他們兩人會和好如初，加上有佩姬來幫忙勸勸更是不需要擔心。

戴肯和蘿菈相視而笑，他們已經好久沒看到兩位父親大吵一架，但是他們相信羅根和史考特的感情不會輕易毀損，等他們冷靜過後好好說開不需要太過擔心，所以現在他們兩人會好好的當他們溝通的橋樑。

「哥哥安撫好史考特，爸爸你什麼時候才回家？」蘿菈打電話給羅根。

「等我們冷靜一點之後再回去，佩姬過幾天會去找史考特，這幾天我不在家，麻煩你們陪陪他。」羅根對此感到很無奈。

「我和哥哥會陪史考特，你要讓佩姬阿姨來勸勸史考特嗎？」蘿菈看見戴肯從主臥房走出來的樣子揮手。

「史蒂夫說佩姬去勸勸會比要好。」羅根只覺得自己頭很痛。

「好吧！反正你要在叔叔家過好幾天，我再叫哥哥送衣服過去給你。」蘿菈真心的覺得兩位父親很幼稚。

「別讓戴肯送，我明天回家拿，你們兩人都大了，該讓他出去工作。」羅根真的覺得史考特有其他重心會比較好。

「你讓佩姬阿姨跟他說啊！我想史考特會很樂意。」蘿菈也覺得或許這樣會比較好。

「好、好、好，小公主，我會和佩姬說說，妳可以放過我的耳朵了嗎？寶貝。」羅根對於女兒總是會好言相勸。

「好，晚安，老爸！」蘿菈很樂意掛上電話。

「晚安，我的寶貝小公主。」羅根心滿意足地掛上電話。

這幾年時間讓戴肯變的很成熟，會幫著史考特照顧家裡的一切，其實前幾年羅根外派之後就沒有再次外派，蘿菈真心的覺得他們家的史考特有點小題大作，戴肯是覺得他對羅根沒信心。

或許是因為當年看見羅根傷痕累累的回來，把所有的人都嚇了一跳，畢竟當初咆哮突擊隊的人幾乎沒有一個是沒有受傷的，連最強的美國隊長史蒂夫也有受傷，更不用說維克多和羅根。

解決完那些恐怖份子之後，戴肯知道他最敬佩的史蒂夫叔叔直接去高層嗆了尼克很久，唇槍舌戰的讓在一旁看了人很訝異，而自家老爸羅根就是當年有幸目擊到這一幕的傢伙。

「是說，史蒂夫，你到底要不要找一個伴侶啊？從看你和佩姬分手後就沒有再找任何的情人，不管男人女人都一樣。」索爾癱坐在沙發上問著自己的好友。

「我是有個心儀的對象，還沒表白。」史蒂夫拿了咖啡給兩位好友。

「喔？真難得聽見你這樣說。」羅根聽見史蒂夫說的話感到很好奇。

「最近瑪莎他們學校附近開了一家新的咖啡店，店長給我的感覺很不錯，這幾個月過去讓我有點心動。」史蒂夫難得會想要追求一個人。

「哇喔！這樣我們可以等你的好消息。」索爾很開心自己的青梅竹馬可以找到另外一半。

「新開的店啊！乾脆讓史考特去那邊打工算了。」羅根喝了一口咖啡後說出這句話。

「好啊！我看那家店正在徵人，你可以考慮讓史考特過去打工。」史蒂夫知道羅根希望自己的伴侶可以有其他重心。

第二天羅根回去拿衣服的時候沒有遇到史考特，他看見照片中的全家福想要嘆一口氣，真不知道沒有史考特他會怎樣生活，凱婭過世後史考特來到自己的身邊，一直有人幫忙自己照顧自己和家裡的一切。

要是失去史考特的話，羅根真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，想起凱婭過世那時候幾乎可以說是醉生夢死，要是失去史考特的話自己又會變成怎樣，他也不清楚也不想要去想，內心當中他害怕失去自己最愛的人。

最後羅根還是嘆氣回去史蒂夫家，這幾天史蒂夫把兩個孩子送去爺爺奶奶家，主要是莎拉想念兩個孫子，史蒂夫很樂意把孩子們送去給給父母親照顧，才可以讓索爾和羅根寄住。

「不好意思，今天約你來陪我吃飯。」佩姬微笑的看著史考特。

「沒關係，我這幾天心情不好，想要有個人陪。」史考特很開心佩姬可以陪自己。

「和羅根吵架了？」佩姬從好友們口中知道他們小倆口的事情。

「嗯。」史考特不知道要說什麼才好。

「你對羅根會不會太沒有信心？那傢伙可是很聽史蒂夫的話。」佩姬吃了一口自己的中餐後說著。

「我不知道，我只知道我看到那張任務單我就失去理智。」史考特一臉想要哭的樣子讓人心疼。

「你知道嗎？咆哮突擊隊的所有人全部只聽史蒂夫的話，只要美國隊長不答應，尼克連外派他們單人的機會都沒有。」佩姬可是很清楚咆哮突擊隊有多麼合群。

「為什麼？我以為大家有各自的想法，所以……」史考特對於這個情報感到很訝異。

「因為啊！史蒂夫是當年在戰場上救下他們的人。」佩姬想起當年的事情還是驚心動魄。

「我想，我可以去問問羅根這個戰事，我沒想到他會這樣服從史蒂夫。」史考特露出好看的笑容。

佩姬笑笑的看著史考特，當年那件事情可是讓所有咆哮突擊隊的人給嚇到，為了救下自己的屬下史蒂夫自己一個人去單挑敵軍，甚至把所有敵軍給殲滅，一鳴驚人把所有的人給嚇到。

不過史蒂夫之所以會退伍有一半是因為他厭倦了戰爭，其中一半是因為他認為約瑟夫和瑪莎的父母親會出事是他的關係，實際上那件事情根本與史蒂夫無關，根本沒有人犯錯，只是他們運氣不好遇到地雷。

雖然他們不是咆哮突擊隊的人，畢竟是友軍也是後勤部隊的人員，這讓所有咆哮突擊隊的人多少有些心理陰影，也是這個原因大家陸續用家庭因素而退伍，羅根和凱婭對此也感到很惋惜。

約瑟夫和瑪莎的父母親可是凱婭的同袍，看見自己最親密的同袍因為敵人設下的陷阱而過世，當然會感慨不已，這也是為什麼史蒂夫多少會於自家孩子們有些愧疚的原因。

「冷靜幾天後好好想想，我相信羅根很愛你，這餐我請吧！」佩姬很喜歡史考特這個孩子。

「這樣我會不好意思啦！」史考特本來想要請佩姬卻反被對方請。

「有什麼好不好意思的，你和羅根和好才是最重要的。」佩姬微笑並且眨眼俏皮的告訴史考特。

「謝謝。」史考特很感謝佩姬願意和自己談談。

和佩姬談心過後史考特心情好很多，去學校接戴肯和蘿菈回家的路上看見一家咖啡店正在徵人，他思考許久之後決定去應徵看看，家裡的兩個孩子也大了，自己不需要隨時在家裡待命，出門打工是很不錯的選擇。

正在傷腦筋沒人可以幫忙的詹姆斯看見史考特來應徵很開心，開幕前期剛好遇到暑假，汪達和皮特羅可以幫忙自己，但是開學後皮特羅回軍校上課，只剩下汪達和自己，難免會人手不夠，現在有人來應徵他當然很開心。

而且自己也收穫一個熟客，從自己開幕起就來店裡報到，由於外表是自己喜歡的樣子，讓他很想要追求他，前期的生意沒有很好，現在越來越好真的需要人手，史考特來應徵讓詹姆斯鬆了一口氣。

應徵過後史考特去學校帶兩個孩子回家，他知道羅根今天不會回家，他們兩人還需要幾天來冷靜一下，史考特把自己要去工作的事情告訴戴肯和蘿菈，保證會送他們上學，下午放學可能會請羅根去接他們回家。

「學校附近的咖啡館？不是瑪莎他們常去的那家嗎？」蘿菈聽見史考特說的話感到很好奇。

「應該是那家，聽說史蒂夫叔叔喜歡那家店的店長。」戴肯幫史考特把今天的晚餐給端出來。

「那家店的店長是艾力克斯的前長官，搞不好以後史蒂夫知道後會很訝異。」史考特不打算把這個秘密說出去。

「這樣很讓人期待呢！以後有機會可以去找史考特。」蘿菈很好奇詹姆斯到底是怎樣的人。

「汪達姊姊不是大衛哥哥的妹妹嗎？她知道史考特你嗎？」戴肯反而對這件事比較有興趣。


	12. Chapter 12

「她不知道我是誰，我大學四年也沒見過她。」史考特知道汪達和他們不同科系所以沒見過面。

「以後大家見面會有驚喜呢！不知道艾瑞克和查爾斯會怎麼說。」蘿菈很喜歡艾瑞克和查爾斯。

「總覺得世界真小。」戴肯只有這樣的感覺。

「呵呵，世界很小是真的。」史考特和兩個孩子一起用餐。

出去打工之後史考特也冷靜一些，打電話把羅根叫回家，決定要和他和好如初，知道史考特出去打工這件事情羅根沒有太大的意見，只要愛人開心就好，自己根本不需要太過擔心。

只是羅根可能會讓史考特回報一下史蒂夫和詹姆斯的互動，他可是想要知道自己好友的感情生活，這樣的話他們咆哮突擊隊的人才可以找機會灌酒給他們的隊長，即使他們的隊長喝不醉也想要灌酒。

兩位父親和好如初後戴肯和蘿菈當然很開心，遇到周末的時候羅根會把兩個孩子丟到咖啡店，自己順便去陪史蒂夫喝咖啡，詹姆斯不介意周末咖啡店多了兩個小孩來玩，這樣會讓自己更了解史蒂夫和史考特。

詹姆斯發現到羅根和史考特的感情很好，不過偶爾會吵架，對於不是自己親生的孩子史考特也對他們很好，聽說是從小帶到大的關係，他一開始是去豪特利家當褓姆，後來才和羅根交往結婚。

「史蒂夫和詹姆斯開始交往了？」羅根很難得來咖啡店喝咖啡順便來看看自己的小丈夫。

「好像是交往了，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡他。」史考特趁沒什麼客人的時候陪陪自己的丈夫。

「總算有機會可以給史蒂夫灌酒，我想他們肯定會很開心。」羅根拿出手機準備發簡訊。

「順便通知艾力克斯和加百列說他們的長官和美國隊長交往，相信他們會很訝異。」和羅根在一起久了史考特也學壞了。

收到簡訊索爾會排時間好好的來開派對，自從他家姐姐海拉過去詹姆斯的咖啡店後，他就知道史蒂夫已經有交往的對象，這個交往對象還是洛基的好同學，這下子他們可以好好的給他們的隊長灌酒。

咆哮突擊隊的人接到羅根的簡訊後每個人很開心，艾力克斯和加百列接到兄弟的簡訊後也很樂意參加這個派對，史蒂夫收到簡訊後苦笑，看樣子自己的同袍隊友們想要看看自己的伴侶以外，就是想要灌酒給自己。

某天公休日史蒂夫帶著詹姆斯去索爾家開派對，小孩子們各自可以去找人玩耍，大人們有派對要開可能無法管他們，今天是屬於咆哮突擊隊的派對，自然沒有找其他人一起參加，外人只有洛基、海拉和史考特、安娜參加。

「好啦！隊長，你該認命好好被我們灌酒。」雷米調了一杯混酒給史蒂夫。

「雷米，你想報復我多久？竟然給我這麼烈的酒。」看見雷米親自調的酒史蒂夫很無奈。

「嘛！沒有想要報復你啦！我和韋德老早想要試試看你的酒量有多好。」雷米微笑的看著自己的隊長。

「我說你們啊！肯定想灌我酒很久。」史蒂夫怎麼會不了解自己同袍的個性。

詹姆斯和史考特看見史蒂夫一秒就乾了那杯酒，羅根等人還在旁邊叫好，美國隊長可是要乾下十幾杯同樣的酒，對此詹姆斯多少有些擔心史蒂夫，但對方卻微笑的看著他，似乎是不需要太過擔心。

果然十幾杯酒喝下去史蒂夫什麼事情都沒有，羅根看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，他們可是很清楚史蒂夫的酒量有多好，史考特第一次見識到美國隊長的酒量有這麼好，看樣子自己的丈夫說的沒錯。

在一起這幾年的時間史考特知道羅根的酒量很好，但是沒想到史蒂夫的酒量比自己的丈夫還要好，甚至還沒看到他臉紅的樣子，面不改色的把十幾杯混酒給喝完，完全沒有醉意。

「你還好嗎？史蒂夫。」詹姆斯走到戀人的身邊關心問。

「我沒事，巴奇，不需要擔心我。」史蒂夫親親愛人的臉頰表示自己沒事。

「別太擔心，那傢伙打從成年之後就和海拉一起喝酒，酒量可好的呢！」羅根看見這樣的情形一點也不擔心。

「海拉超喜歡拉史蒂夫喝酒，連我都喝不過他。」索爾可是很清楚自己的青梅竹馬酒量有多好。

「小鹿仔，別擔心，小豆芽的酒量可是被我練的很好呢！」海拉非常喜歡史蒂夫這位弟弟。

「好啦！隊長喝完一輪，換你啦！詹姆斯，或是說冬日戰士。」杜根微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯看見艾力克斯和加百列躍躍欲試的樣子苦笑。

羅根和史考特沒想到詹姆斯的酒量也很好，也幾乎是面不改色的把十幾杯混酒給喝完，大家看見這樣的情形馬上歡呼，這下子除了他們的隊長連他們的隊長夫人也可以灌酒。

不過這些混酒差點讓詹姆斯站不住腳，他沒想到史蒂夫竟然不會頭暈、頭痛，他可以感受到對方扶住自己，找到機會把人灌酒之後大家開始喝了起來，羅根是不會讓史考特喝多。

酒量很好的羅根可以和其他人拚酒，史考特看見他開心的樣子也不好阻止，每個人開始和史蒂夫勸酒，安娜看見自己的丈夫去找兩位兄長喝酒的樣子苦笑，雷米肯定會第一個喝掛。

果然一輪過後不行的人揮揮自己的手表示自己已經不行，剩下的就是酒量比較好的人，不過索爾和羅根已經是半醉的狀態，史蒂夫和海拉依舊是從容不迫，詹姆斯和羅根一樣是半醉的狀態。

「史考特，你知道史蒂夫的酒量很好嗎？」詹姆斯突然問出這句話。

「我不知道，羅根也沒告訴我史蒂夫有多麼會喝酒。」史考特也是第一次看見史蒂夫喝這麼多反而沒有醉。

「艾力克斯告訴我說你和羅根交往的時候有聚會過一次。」詹姆斯覺得自己要喝一點解酒液。

「那時候大家都適可而止，史蒂夫沒有喝跟今天一樣多。」史考特拿了一杯水給詹姆斯。

「謝謝，我還以為那時候他喝很多。」詹姆斯乖乖接下這杯水。

「看樣子大家是鐵了心想要整史蒂夫，不然不會這樣做，而且羅根老早就想灌史蒂夫酒。」史考特一點也不訝異這件事。

今天大家已經打定主意要住在索爾家，玩鬧起來根本沒有任何的分寸，史考特也沒特別去阻止羅根，咆哮突擊隊的隊長都沒有阻止他們，自己自然也不好阻止，詹姆斯可是第一次見到不一樣的史蒂夫。

經過史考特的科普過後詹姆斯才知道自己的愛人和羅根是同期的西點軍校學生，跟索爾是青梅竹馬，以及跟海拉和洛基一起長大，是咆哮突擊隊的隊長，戰績可是非常的優秀。

偶爾會去西點學校擔任教官，曾經和羅根的妻子凱婭感情很好，在軍隊的時候和聯絡官佩姬以及莎倫交往過，會收養約瑟夫和瑪莎是因為史蒂夫認為自己判斷錯誤害死他們的父母親，才會收養那兩個孩子，退役後就和佩姬分手。

「你今天告訴巴奇多少史蒂夫的資訊？」羅根一臉有興趣的樣子想要和自己的丈夫打聽一些事情。

「我把你告訴我的事情全部告訴他，我想巴奇自己會去拷問史蒂夫。」史考特低下頭來親吻自己最愛的人。

「我想，史蒂夫很樂意被巴奇拷問。」親吻過後羅根微笑的看著史考特。

「就像我現在拷問你一樣。」史考特的挑釁的看著自己的丈夫。

史考特很喜歡跨坐在羅根的身上，對於自己的丈夫喜歡跨坐在自己身上羅根沒有太大的意見，史考特開心就好，自己的身體又不是承受不了對方的體重，有時候自己會一個不小心把人壓在身下。

每天晚上史考特會靠在羅根的懷裡睡覺，早上會在他的懷裡醒來，即使今天是在索爾家也不例外，孩子們早已經玩到不知道哪裡去後在各自房間睡覺，好不容易有空閒時間當然要好好聊天。

羅根摸摸史考特的頭髮，半醉的情形還是會聽著丈夫說的話，愛人的聲音在這時候聽起來是多麼的催眠，敵不過睡魔的侵襲閉上眼睛睡覺，對方看見這樣的情形微笑的親吻他，一起閉上眼睛睡覺。

「親愛的史蒂夫，我是否該好好拷問你？」詹姆斯很樂意好好審問自己的伴侶。

「你說呢？我的巴奇。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「我肯定要好好的拷問你。」詹姆斯很清楚自己需要好好問問史蒂夫。

「這樣，我可要傷腦筋。」史蒂夫微笑的看著自己的愛人。

詹姆斯會好好的拷問自己最愛的人，會把自己想要知道的資訊讓史蒂夫好好地告知，畢竟自己真的對他太過好奇，有很多事情想要知道自然會好好的問他，對方肯定不介意自己這樣做。

難得在外面睡覺戴肯和蘿菈醒來之後還是會習慣去找羅根、史考特，因此在餐廳看見兩位父親時他們馬上跑過去討抱，羅根和史考特看見這樣的情形自然去擁抱他們，蘿菈最喜歡史考特這位繼父。

摸摸可愛的小蘿菈後史考特親吻戴肯的臉頰，一定會搞定好這兩個孩子，索爾家的三個孩子看見索爾當然去找他，洛基則是在一旁看著這樣的情形，似乎是不打算去幫忙，史蒂夫和詹姆斯各自抱著瑪莎和約瑟夫。

可以看見羅根和史考特兩人抱著孩子在咬耳朵，其他人看見他們兩人放閃光很無奈，同時其他人也發現到他們的隊長和他的伴侶感情很好，放閃光的機會不輸給羅根和史考特，索爾和洛基更不用說。

「哎呀！沒想到隊長和羅根一樣是寵丈夫的魔人。」瓊斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「索爾也很寵他弟，誰不知道隊長談戀愛後會變成另外一個人。」杜根像是沒睡飽的樣子般的打呵欠。

「怪不得山姆說史蒂夫最近心情很好。」佛斯沃想起他們家編輯說的話。

「說真的，史考特真的把羅根打理很好。」德尼爾拿了一杯牛奶喝。


	13. Chapter 13

大家嘰嘰喳喳的說話，聊著各自遇到的事情，羅根懶得繼續抱著兒子就把戴肯放下來，史考特也把蘿菈放下來讓他們兩兄妹去找加百列玩，艾力克斯對於雙胞胎兒子去找兄弟玩耍沒有太大的意見。

豪特利家唯一的女孩可是很受到加百列寵愛，當然其他三個孩子也是一樣，即使不是自己小弟親生的孩子，加百列還是很疼愛他們，對於大哥的孩子當然也很疼愛，所以四個孩子很喜歡他們的加百列叔叔。

比起抱自家兒子羅根更是喜歡抱史考特，戴肯和蘿菈對於兩位父親感情很好沒有太大的意見，安娜很感謝老天把史考特安排到羅根的身邊，不得不說當年維克多做的真好，把史考特安排到羅根身邊，讓弟弟可以恢復正常。

看見自家二哥恢復正常的樣子安娜很開心，當初看見凱婭過世後羅根幾乎跟流浪漢沒有什麼兩樣，差點沒有哀莫大過於心死後而自殺，慶幸還有兩個孩子可以讓他撐下來，史考特進入他們家後才慢慢恢復正常。

那時候羅根一度讓大家擔心不已，連情同家人的史蒂夫也很擔心他，安娜差點要自己的丈夫雷米去和美國隊長求救，某方面來說還是維克多比較了解羅根，才會派史考特過去幫忙打理一切，最後兩人在一起。

某些方面來說維克多和安娜可是很感謝史考特，雖然艾力克斯對於這件事很有意見卻也不想要說什麼，畢竟史考特是那樣的開心可以和羅根在一起，弟弟開心他就不能多說什麼。

「史考特，你不覺得最近羅傑斯先生和巴奇很甜蜜嗎？」汪達趁著客人少的時候看著自家店長和史蒂夫相處的樣子。

「史蒂夫和巴奇談戀愛後就一直很甜蜜，好像沒有什麼差。」史考特把飲料拿給客人。

「爸爸和查爾斯也是一樣。」汪達想起家裡兩位父親也是一樣。

「教授和艾瑞克的確也很甜蜜，每次看都覺得很閃。」史考特真心的覺得艾瑞克和查爾斯會閃死人。

「大衛和皮特羅老是說爸爸他們太閃，可是我很喜歡他們很甜蜜。」汪達真心的覺得父親能夠找到幸福很開心。

「妮娜也老是抱怨說查爾斯他們太閃，琴說她很羨慕教授有這麼好的伴侶。」史考特把所有的東西給收好。

「你和羅根也是一樣，不輸給巴奇他們。」汪達開心的看著史考特。

「或許吧！我的IG上很少有放閃的照片。」史考特記得自己的IG上都是家庭照。

「照片中你們兩人笑得很開心。」汪達露出微笑。

聽見汪達說的話史考特沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，或許那個樣子的他們真的很閃，中午休息時間羅根開車來咖啡館找自己最愛的人，見見史考特也好，雖然不一定可以說上話他也無所謂，現在他只想要見到他。

看見羅根進入咖啡館史考特露出開心的笑容，汪達看見這樣的情形偷笑，果然他們兩人還在熱戀期中，明明已經有婚姻關係，但是他們兩人的親密程度比其他人想像中的還要好，閃起來也是會閃瞎別人的眼睛。

看見史考特的時候羅根馬上去擁抱他，旁若無人地親吻自己的小丈夫，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一臉愜意的看著，汪達為了避免自己的眼睛被閃瞎，所以專心去做其他的事情，事後史考特臉紅的把自己埋入羅根的懷裡。

「不介意我過來吃飯？KID。」看見自己最愛的人羅根很開心。

「當然不介意，下午有課嗎？」史考特親吻丈夫的臉頰。

「還有幾堂課要上，應該可以提早下課，要順道來接你回家嗎？。」羅根在腦袋中想一下自己的課表。

「那接戴肯、蘿菈回家後在這裡吃晚餐，之後等我一起回家？」史考特探探羅根的口風。

「好，我想戴肯和蘿菈會很樂意過來找你。」既然史考特想要這樣做羅根當然沒意見。

每天早上羅根會帶兩個孩子和史考特上學、上班，因為都在同一個地區他自然會這樣做，下午孩子們下課的時候也會繞過來看看自己的小丈夫，等到打烊時間會親自來帶他回家。

除非羅根沒有時間或是史考特心血來潮，才會單獨自己騎哈雷機車上班，假日史考特會騎哈雷機車上班，平日是自己最愛的丈夫帶他上班，偶爾羅根和史考特會一起騎車出門逛逛，把兩個孩子交給安娜去照顧。

畢竟他們兩人打從交往到結婚幾乎沒有什麼時間約會，為了補償自己最愛的人羅根會在兩人都休假的時候帶史考特去玩，甚至會帶著自己最愛的人去度蜜月，一家人出國玩也不少見。

「嘿！羅根，你要吃什麼？」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「能讓你家男朋友做他家的燉菜嗎？巴奇。」羅根就是想要陷害自己的好友。

「史蒂薇，你要去廚房嗎？」詹姆斯微笑地看著自己的男友。

「今天多做的就可以給他吃，拿多一點給他。」史蒂夫怎麼會不清楚羅根的想法。

汪達看見這樣的情形馬上去廚房拿史蒂夫剛剛在廚房裡面做的燉菜，史考特看見這樣的情形笑笑地沒多說什麼，看樣子有人心心念念的想要吃史蒂夫親手做的餐點，剛好史蒂夫今天有進入廚房煮。

難得今天史蒂夫心血來潮在咖啡店的廚房裡面煮燉菜，當成是今天的員工特餐，偶爾有熟識的人來也會弄給他們吃，娜塔莎剛剛來找史蒂夫的時候就吃到，羅根當然可以吃到今天的員工特餐。

史考特和羅根結婚後有去過史蒂夫家幾次，史蒂夫總是會拿出好吃的料理招待他們，自己有和史蒂夫學過幾樣，不過自己的功力沒有對方那樣好，難免會讓他們想要吃史蒂夫親自做的餐點。

「娜特今天有過來，讓我分析幾個案件。」史蒂夫看見羅根坐在自己的面前。

「你看過後覺得怎樣？」羅根開始吃起自己的餐點。

「老樣子沒有太大的問題，只是棘手一點，娜特會處理好。」史蒂夫相信自己的妹妹會把事情給處理好。

「反正尼克不要再讓我們出馬就好，我可不想重演前幾個月的大吵。」羅根很清楚自己一點也不想要被外派。

「我想不管是軍隊那邊還是FBI、CIA都不會請我們出手，不然肯定會有失面子。」史蒂夫很清楚那些高層的想法。

「反正有本事他們會自己處理，不然肯定會委派或是外包給索爾他們，索爾需要幫忙會說。」羅根一點也不擔心這種事情會發生。

「也是，我相信艾瑞克會想辦法解決。」史蒂夫沒有多說什麼。

中午時間難免會很忙碌，史考特很難抽出時間去找羅根，連店長詹姆斯都下來親自招待客人，只好放著羅根和史蒂夫聊天，不過他們現在說的東西自己似乎是不能聽。

不是機密的事情史蒂夫和羅根根本不在意給人家聽到，咖啡館這裡的客人就算有軍隊或是CIA、FBI的人也沒關係，這些事情就算被人家聽到也無所謂，根本不需要太過擔心。

主要是因為這些機密他們兩人談論的時候別人根本聽不出來，史蒂夫和羅根有一套的討論方式，咆哮突擊隊的人有自己討論機密的方式，所以外人根本聽不懂他們到底在討論什麼。

「我晚點再帶孩子們過來。」羅根親親史考特的臉頰後離開。

「好。」史考特會耐心等待丈夫接孩子們過來。

看見史考特和羅根的感情很好史蒂夫很感慨，前幾個月他們兩人因為外派的關係而吵架，甚至需要佩姬去勸勸史考特，而自己要想辦法安撫羅根，現在看樣子不需要太過擔心。

史蒂夫和羅根從西點學校的同學到同袍這些年的時間，互相知曉各自的生活以及感情生活，也幾乎把對方視為自己的好友般的家人，因此看見羅根和史考特吵架會讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼。

畢竟當年是自己沒有拒絕尼克，才會差點讓他們兩人的感情有裂痕，對於這點史蒂夫感到很抱歉，所以不管怎樣他真心的希望羅根和史考特可以繼續走下去，好好的把戴肯和蘿菈撫養長大。

「爸爸。」瑪莎看見史蒂夫正在畫圖的樣子叫人。

「嗯？怎麼了？」史蒂夫放下鉛筆看著寶貝女兒。

「蘿菈說她想要一個妹妹，史考特會答應嗎？」瑪莎很認真的問著史蒂夫。

「我想這件事蘿菈會自己問史考特，至於史考特會不會答應，我不知道。」史蒂夫捏捏女兒的小臉。

難得可以下課來到史考特工作的咖啡店，戴肯和蘿菈當然會很開心，這幾天蘿菈有在思考一些事情，只是不知道史考特會不會答應自己，羅根是否也會考慮這種事情誰也不知道。

晚餐時間今天沒有很多客人，所以史考特可以和羅根以及戴肯、蘿菈一起用餐，餐點當然是史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起親自做的餐點，汪達自然也跟著受惠，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以吃到史蒂夫親自做的餐點。

等到史考特下班後羅根帶著他們一起回家，還是需要人哄睡的蘿菈一定要史考特念故事給她聽，對於寶貝女兒有這樣的狀況羅根也不好多說什麼，戴肯偶爾也會賴著自己的父親讓他唸故事給自己聽。

「史考特，我想要一個妹妹，可以嗎？」要睡覺前蘿菈問著自己最喜歡的人。

「怎麼突然想要一個妹妹呢？」史考特親吻自己最愛寶貝的女兒。

「因為吉賽拉老是說有個妹妹很好，我有點羨慕她。」蘿菈多少還是會羨慕自己的好朋友。

「我想，我會和羅根商量看看，這件事可能會有點難達成。」史考特覺得自己要思考這件事。

「沒關係，瑪莎也會跟她爸爸和巴奇說，她也想要一個妹妹。」蘿菈知道瑪莎也很想要有個妹妹。

「喔！寶貝，妳們真的是……」史考特苦笑的看著蘿菈。

把寶貝女兒哄睡之後史考特才去戴肯的房間看看，確認兒子已經睡著之後才回房間去，看見羅根從浴室當中走出來，他主動親吻自己最愛的人，然後才進入浴室裡面洗澡。


	14. Chapter 14

等到史考特走出來後看見羅根正在處理一些事情，他從背後擁抱自己最愛的丈夫，他看見丈夫把手邊的事情放下來和自己聊天，看樣子不是很緊急的事情，不然的話肯定會做完才會安撫他。

每天晚上他們會盡量抽出時間來聊天，雖然還是會爭吵但是他們會盡量早點和好，史考特會和羅根說說自己觀察到的史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人的互動，天天看他們放閃有點讓自己吃醋。

「蘿菈剛剛跟我說，她想要一個妹妹。」史考特把這件事告訴羅根。

「你想要去代理孕母那邊孕育孩子？還是打算去收養孩子？」羅根直接問自己最愛的人。

「我不知道，我還在考慮，孕育有我的血脈或是收養孩子，對我來說都沒差。」史考特悶悶地說著。

「不要去想太多，等你想要做的時候再去。」羅根親吻自己最愛的人。

得到丈夫的安撫史考特安心許多，羅根不打算強迫他去做不想要做的事情，這點讓他很開心，這件事他會好好的思考，家裡已經有兩個孩子讓史考特並不打算做這件事情，沒想到蘿菈會提起自己想要妹妹。

其實羅根不在意家裡是否會多幾個孩子，要不要收養孩子或是請代理孕母幫忙，一切以史考特為主，他自己不討厭孩子，只要愛人喜歡的話他沒有任何的意見，所以他不會去干涉愛人的決定。

膽大的史考特突然偷襲自己最愛的丈夫，羅根突然被對方給偷襲而嚇到，一不小心就被自己的愛人給壓在床上，冷靜地看著史考特到底想要做什麼，羅根一點也不急躁的看著對方出招。

「嘿！羅根，你知道嗎？現在的你真的很迷人，會讓人著迷。」史考特低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「我知道，我和史蒂夫可是少數幾個有幫CIA當誘餌任務的人。」羅根可是很清楚當年的臥底任務讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「你的女伴肯定神魂顛倒，這樣可讓我吃醋。」史考特討厭自己沒有參與羅根的人生。

「你只是吃醋史蒂夫和巴奇感情好，我的人生以後有你參與，擔心什麼。」羅根一個順手就把人反壓在床上。

羅根親吻自己最愛的人，然後開始慢慢地扯掉對方的衣服，史考特只能努力回應愛人的吻，手也不規矩的想要解開對方的睡衣，沒多久兩人的衣服已經丟在地上，開始在床上滾了起來。

當年新婚之夜史考特還會害羞不已，可現在的他卻一點也不會害羞，反而會挑釁一下對方，有時候羅根放假在家孩子們去上學他們可在家裡的每個角落中做愛，嘗試各種不同的體位。

每次在做愛的時候羅根總是很有耐心，史考特也很喜歡對方在自己的身上摸索，享受對方的親吻以及感受對方在自己的身上留下痕跡，偶爾他們會互相幫對方口交，甚至會挑戰一下六九式，互相口愛是很舒服的事情。

「羅根，不，啊……」史考特想要抓著什麼東西，現在羅根正在幫自己口交。

「忍不住了？KID。」羅根舔著愛人的龜頭。

「嗯……」太過舒服讓史考特不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵，想射就射。」羅根舔舔史考特的陰莖。

每次做愛的時候羅根很喜歡幫自己口交，這時候的史考特就像個生嫩的孩子一般被愛人處置，不得不說羅根很喜歡看這樣的史考特，雙性戀的羅根不僅僅只有和女孩子上床過，偶爾也會和男孩子上床，自然有辦法對付愛人。

史考特的初夜是獻給羅根，他不是沒有交過男朋友，只是那時候沒有想很多，對於上床這件事沒有太大的感覺，自然沒有和男朋友上床，才會再和羅根交往之後脫離處子之身。

最後史考特還是射在羅根的口中，看見對方把自己的精液給吞下去史考特臉紅不已，每次看見羅根這樣做他都會害羞，這也是為什麼對方很喜歡逗弄自己的原因，這樣的史考特在羅根眼裡真的很可愛。

「換我幫你解決？」史考特有些不好意思的說著。

「乖乖躺好，別急。」羅根親吻著自己最愛的人。

史考特可以感受到對方緩慢的進入自己的體內，在性愛上面羅根總是會體貼自己，他從不會粗暴的對待自己，會讓自己感受到很舒服，絕對不會讓自己受到傷害，或許這也是為什麼他會這樣愛他的原因。

順利進入愛人的體內後羅根開始慢慢抽動，史考特湛藍的眼睛無神的看著自己的丈夫，他已經進入情慾的世界，完全無法說任何的話，只能努力的呻吟告訴對方說自己真的很舒服。

性愛過後羅根會抱著史考特去浴室當中梳洗，泡在熱水中史考特會靠在羅根的懷裡，不可否認自己真的很愛他，他不知道對方會不會期待擁有一個和自己很相像的孩子，或許自己可以考慮用代理孕母來幫忙。

「如果，我說如果，有一個跟我很像的孩子，你會覺得怎樣？」史考特有些不好意思的說著。

「我想，我會很疼他。」羅根親吻愛人的臉頰。

「真要的話，我想要一男一女，看你疼蘿菈，要是再有一個女兒，你一定會更疼她。」史考特有這樣的感覺。

「我不討厭小孩，我也很疼戴肯，這點你不是也知道。」羅根把人從浴缸當中抱起來。

「我還以為你不喜歡孩子。」史考特任由對方幫自己擦身體。

「以前安娜是我帶大的，要是真的討厭的話，凱婭不會幫我生下兩個孩子，而我也不會遇到你。」羅根親吻自己最愛的人。

聽見羅根說的話史考特露出好看的笑容，的確要是對方真的討厭孩子的話，他不會讓自己的妻子生下兩個孩子，他們兩人也不會相遇，只會各自過自己的生活，平行線不會有任何的交集。

因為戴肯和蘿菈的關係他們兩人才會相遇，相遇、相愛的美好只有他們兩人才體會到，再婚後羅根會把第二次婚姻守護好，會用自己的方式來守護史考特，一切會尊重對方的意願。

或許等史考特思考之後家裡會多了兩個孩子，現在什麼事情都不急，羅根不會去干涉愛人的決定，把一切的所有權都交給自己的愛人去想，等他想清楚之後再來說，現在只想要好好享受家庭幸福。

「別想太多，時間很多，慢慢想。」羅根低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「好。」史考特微笑地看著自己最愛的人。

「晚安。」羅根親親自己最愛的人。

「晚安，祝好夢。」史考特知道有時候羅根會做惡夢。

自從和史考特在一起之後羅根幾乎是一夜好眠，他喜歡抱著自己最愛的人一起睡，偶爾兩個孩子會來打擾他們，常常會讓羅根和史考特不知道要說什麼才好，孩子們想要撒嬌的時候他們也是會讓他們撒嬌。

聽著羅根的心跳聲史考特安心地閉上眼睛，自己是真的很喜歡他，或許當初見到丈夫穿軍服的樣子就讓自己愛上他，只是那時候他們雙方都還沒察覺到對方的心意，並不知道自己已經愛上對方。

難得今天比羅根早醒來，史考特故意用某種方式來叫醒對方，他想要來一場淋漓盡致的晨間性愛，所以現在要想辦法喚醒對方，史考特低下頭來親吻羅根的生殖器，然後才張口含入自己的口中。

羅根醒來看見史考特在幫自己口愛差點沒嚇到，他不知道是什麼原因讓自己的寶貝愛人心血來潮想要做這件事，一早看見這樣的畫面很衝擊，他已經不知道要說什麼。

「KID，你在幹嘛……」羅根的聲音是那樣的沙啞。

「你不要動，我自己來。」史考特確認好之後跨坐在羅根的身上。

「你……」羅根想要說什麼卻不知道要說什麼。

之後慢慢地讓對方的生殖器緩緩地進入自己的體內，看見這樣的情形羅根馬上伸出手輔助史考特，之後史考特趴在羅根的身上，看見這樣的情形他的丈夫親吻自己，而自己努力動動臀部讓兩人感到很舒服。

做愛的時候史考特很喜歡看著羅根的臉，他不喜歡從背後進入，因為看不到對方的臉，沒看到對方的臉史考特會感到很不安，羅根知道丈夫的習性自然不會用那個姿勢做愛。

在愛人的體內羅根感到很舒服，既然對方想要自己做自己也不好多說什麼，史考特知道要用什麼方式可以讓自己和羅根感到很舒服，會讓對方順利的射精在自己的體內。

「喔！親愛的，你表現的真好！」羅根動了動自己的腰身。

「羅根，你這樣做……」史考特只能呻吟什麼都不能做。

「別急，我們一起。」羅根可是很清楚知道史考特的敏感點在哪裡。

「啊……！」史考特還是忍不住射精。

當史考特高潮之後羅根也射精在他的體內，晨間性愛是多麼的美好，他們開心的親吻對方，然後羅根會抱著史考特去浴室當中洗澡，雖然是假日可他們家的兩個孩子可不會睡懶覺，要是不小心的話肯定會撞見這個場面。

洗澡過後羅根很喜歡幫史考特擦頭髮，這樣簡單的動作讓史考特感到很安心，他喜歡羅根幫自己服務，或許在某些方面他會戀上一位比自己大很多的人是因為他有些戀父情結在。

不過真要說羅根也沒大自己多少，在一起之後很照顧自己，偶爾會把自己當成小孩子看待，這點史考特會有點小小的怨念，羅根卻沒有任何的感覺，畢竟他自己沒想到會有小這麼多的愛人。

「爸爸、史考特，你們好了沒？我和哥哥肚子餓了。」蘿菈在主臥房的門口大叫。

「來了。」羅根親吻史考特後就出去幫孩子們做早餐。

「不要因為是周末，你們兩人又在房間裡恩愛。」戴肯像個小大人一般教訓羅根。

「臭小子，少囉嗦！」羅根開始幫兒子搔癢。

「史考特！救命啊！爸爸欺負我。」戴肯故意大叫。


	15. Chapter 15

史考特走出來看見這樣的情形微笑，脫離羅根的魔掌後戴肯馬上跑到另外一位父親身邊避難，避免自家父親又開始想辦法來整自己，蘿菈在旁邊笑的超大聲，然後開心的跑到她最愛的老爸身邊。

吵吵鬧鬧就像是真的一家子一樣，史考特很開心可以和羅根在一起，看見蘿菈從嬰兒時期照顧到現在，已經長成一個小美女，要是長大成人肯定是個大美女，就像是凱婭一樣。

今天的早餐當然是羅根親手做給大家吃，史考特繼續和戴肯、蘿菈玩鬧，看見這樣的情形羅根微笑，他喜歡這樣的情形，孩子們和丈夫的嬉笑聲讓他感到很幸福，史考特知道自己的丈夫很喜歡這樣的情形。

「早餐好了，快點來吃吧！」羅根拿出自己做好的餐點給大家吃。

「爸爸親手做的三明治最好吃了。」戴肯和蘿菈馬上跑過去。

「你清理冰箱的功力真的是一流。」史考特看見桌上的餐點微笑。

「軍人的習慣，有什麼弄什麼，就隨便吃。」羅根聳聳肩的告訴史考特。

聽見羅根說的話史考特微笑沒有多說什麼，反正孩子們喜歡他也沒有任何的意見，四個人坐下來一起吃飯是很幸福的事情，戴肯和蘿菈看見兩位父親說悄悄話的樣子微笑。

只要是羅根親手做的三明治就會有驚喜，不知道是什麼口味的三明治很好吃，有時候史考特急急忙忙要上班，沒時間幫孩子們做早餐的時候，羅根就會出手幫忙，史考特每次吃都會覺得很訝異。

從小戴肯早已經習慣父親做的三明治，要是母親沒有時間他會吃到父親親手做的三明治，父親陷入低潮的時候還是會做三明治給自己吃，只是那時候他看見父親渾渾噩噩的樣子很心疼。

不過那時候還好有安娜來幫忙，戴肯也不一定會吃羅根做的三明治，畢竟那時候的羅根只是把孩子們餵飽，其他的事情根本不管，看見這樣的情形會讓人擔心，才會讓史考特過來幫忙，最後他們兩人真的在一起。

「你們兩個今天有什麼活動嗎？」吃完早餐後羅根問著兩個孩子。

「今天我們兩人沒事，有什麼事情想做的嗎？」史考特把最後一口的早餐給吃完。

「我想要去公園打棒球，可以嗎？」戴肯很喜歡打棒球，所以想要和父親一起去打棒球。

「我想要去找瑪莎玩。」蘿菈難得和兄長意見不一樣。

「史蒂夫有興趣到公園打棒球嗎？我家兩個一個想要打棒球一個想要找瑪莎。」羅根直接打電話給史蒂夫。

「好啊！我今天和巴奇沒有事情，剛好想帶兩個孩子出門走走。」史蒂夫接到羅根的電話馬上答應。

難得可以去公園打棒球戴肯很開心，蘿菈更開心可以和瑪莎一起玩耍，兩個女生總是有許多話題可以聊，因此兩個男孩子和兩位父親去打棒球，詹姆斯和史考特則是照顧瑪莎和蘿菈這兩個小女孩。

不過瑪莎和蘿菈這兩個女孩子有時候會很像小男生一樣，所以把詹姆斯和史考特搞得團團轉，最後讓人不知道要說什麼才好，約瑟夫和戴肯打棒球打得很開心，史蒂夫和羅根很用心的在教導他們打棒球。

公園當中有其他的孩子可以一起打棒球，史蒂夫和羅根在旁邊看，瑪莎和蘿菈也跟著一起玩耍，詹姆斯和史考特對於這兩個小女孩實在是沒有辦法，玩起來真的很瘋狂。

「小美女們，妳們可真的折騰我和史考特。」詹姆斯無奈地看著兩個女娃兒。

「因為我們今天想要玩捉迷藏嘛！」瑪莎一臉無辜地看著詹姆斯。

「所以我們讓史考特累了嗎？」蘿菈擔心的問著史考特。

「沒有，我很開心妳們玩得很開心。」史考特摸摸蘿菈和瑪莎的頭。

史蒂夫注意到羅根正在看著史考特的樣子拍拍他的肩膀，他知道自己的好友有多愛自己的丈夫，有時候他會想自己和詹姆斯是否也會跟他們一樣，回神過後羅根微笑的看著自己的好友。

他們情同家人這麼多年的時間，羅根當然知道史蒂夫會關心自己，當自己和史考特吵架的時候去他家避難，對方很樂意提供一切，收養約瑟夫和瑪莎後史蒂夫發現女兒喜歡羅根，就讓羅根當自己寶貝女兒的教父。

兩位小女孩玩夠了之後跑去找自己的父親，史蒂夫馬上把自己的寶貝女兒抱起來，羅根當然也會跟自己的寶貝女兒玩，約瑟夫反而是跑過去找詹姆斯，戴肯開心的和史考特撒嬌。

「剛剛和隊長、戰士、巴奇、史考特玩捉迷藏，喔！獵鷹和蘿菈也玩得很開心。」瑪莎開心的和史蒂夫說。

「玩得很開心就好，把隊長和戰士叫回來吧！」史蒂夫把女兒放下來後讓獵鷹跳到自己的身上。

「好！」瑪莎吹起哨子把兩隻寵物狗給叫回來。

聽到哨子聲他們家的狗馬上跑回來，約瑟夫和瑪莎把牽繩給拉好，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形摸摸他們的頭，戴肯和蘿菈看見這麼漂亮的狗馬上開始摸了起來，史考特忍不住開始逗弄起獵鷹來，羅根看見這樣的情形微笑。

家裡的人忙碌的關係所以不能養寵物，這點羅根很清楚，孩子們難免會有些小小的失望，偶爾會去咖啡店和三隻寵物玩耍，羨慕史考特可以和牠們相處，有時候下課會吵著要去咖啡店找史考特。

今天和史蒂夫一家人出來玩，兩個孩子很開心可以和寵物們玩耍，羅根知道史考特很喜歡獵鷹，IG上面都是獵鷹的照片，今天又互相照相把放閃的照片放到IG上，可羨慕其他人。

「洛基抗議啦！說我們太閃了。」詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的身上說。

「他和索爾也老是放閃，可不能說我們。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話苦笑。

「琴姊姊說她羨慕史考特。」戴肯拿著史考特的手機說著。

「艾瑞克說他討厭爸爸。」蘿菈把頭探過去一起看。

「他從以前到現在都很討厭我，因為我和查爾斯很好。」羅根摸摸女兒的頭。

「艾瑞克是個大醋桶，這點我們這些學生很清楚。」史考特親吻戴肯的臉頰。

「照片裡的羅根和史考特很幸福呢！」瑪莎看著詹姆斯的手機說。

「啊！娜特和克林特也拍照片，羅斯也是。」約瑟夫看著手機上的動態說。

兩家人去附近的寵物餐廳吃飯，等待餐點的時候史考特看著IG上面的照片，除了自己和朋友的照片以外，現在多了自己和羅根以及兩個孩子的照片，有時候是一些生活照，有時候是自己和羅根的照片，當然也有羅傑斯家的寵物們的照片。

看見這樣的情形羅根只是把史考特擁入自己的懷裡，感受到丈夫的體溫史考特露出微笑，他知道這是羅根的體貼，自己多少有些感慨才會有這樣的想法，每次自己這樣對方總是會貼心地安慰自己。

四個孩子各自拿著他們兩位父親的手機去看他們IG上的照片，甚至看看大家的回答，偶爾也會幫忙自己的父親們回答，對於孩子們的個性羅根和史考特沒有太大的意見，羅根本身就不太用手機，幾乎是寶貝女兒幫忙回應。

史蒂夫當然也是這樣的情形，從以前瑪莎就喜歡拿著他的手機去玩，詹姆斯反而不介意約瑟夫這樣用，雖然自己現在的身分是史蒂夫的男友，可是總有一天會成為他們的家人。

「蘿菈拿你的手機玩，你真的不介意？」史考特看見羅根老神在在的樣子問。

「不是工作上的手機沒關係，史蒂夫跟我一樣。」羅根吃了一個牛肉丸子後說。

「工作上的手機有機密，當然不能給孩子們玩。」史蒂夫工作上的手機有很多秘密。

「我才想說你為什麼會有兩支手機？原來是這個關係。」詹姆斯這才恍然大悟自己為什麼會看到男友有兩支手機。

「畢竟有時候要幫娜特他們，機密文件不能外洩。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

史考特知道羅根是因為西點學校的教官才會這樣，史蒂夫到底是什麼原因他不清楚，除了本業是畫家以外好像有其他的兼職要做，或許就是這樣的原因才會用兩支手機。

自己看過羅根的另外一支手機，曾經也打開過裡面看內容，似乎是跟政府以及軍隊有關係的事情，他看見自己正在看那支手機也沒有太大的意見，這讓史考特感到很訝異。

有時候史考特不懂羅根的想法，對自己好像所有的秘密全部公開透明，完全不在意自己看那支有機密的手機，在一起這麼久的時間史考特覺得羅根真的很相信自己，完全信任自己。

「你真的不擔心我看那些機密。」史考特對此感到很好奇。

「我信任你，幹嘛要擔心。」羅根隨手拿了一跟薯條餵戴肯吃。

「不怕我把那些事情給洩漏出去？」史考特開玩笑的對自己的丈夫說。

「你看不懂那些文件的意思，所以我一點也不擔心。」羅根親吻史考特的臉頰。

「呵呵！放心吧！那些機密文件只有我們懂而已。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴史考特。

「看樣子下次要拷問你機密了。」詹姆斯偷偷的在史蒂夫的耳邊說。

「放心，我嘴巴很嚴，你敲不出來。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我該學學巴奇拷問你，看你會不會說？」史考特微笑的看著自己的丈夫。

「這麼嘛！你試試看就知道。」羅根決定保持神秘。

四個孩子總是會嘰嘰喳喳的討論一些事情，甚至會故意拿起父親們的手機拍他們父親親密的樣子，然後偷偷的放在IG上炫耀一下，看看其他人的回應會怎麼說，娜塔莎肯定會說很閃。

果然一堆的朋友說這些照片真的很閃，瑪莎和蘿菈看著很開心，戴肯和約瑟夫安靜地吃著自己的餐點，他們一點也不想要去討論寶貝妹妹們的話題，她們在某些方面很喜歡幫父親們放閃。

寶貝甜心們做的事情史蒂夫和羅根沒有太大的意見，收回手機後也沒刻意多說什麼，吃飽飯後他們該回家做自己的事情，戴肯和蘿菈雖然不捨要和可愛的小狗們、小貓分開，但是還是乖乖地和兩位父親一起離開。


	16. Chapter 16

「爸爸，我們真的不能養狗嗎？」回家的路上蘿菈這樣問著自己的父親。

「不行！家裡沒人照顧，所以不能養。」羅根很認真的告訴自己寶貝女兒。

「隊長和戰士真的好可愛，而且史考特也很喜歡獵鷹。」蘿菈委屈的語氣讓人感到心疼。

「蘿菈乖，這也是沒辦法的事情。」史考特摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「那我們下課可不可以去咖啡店，這樣的話我們就可以和隊長、戰士一起玩。」戴肯直接問羅根。

「我是沒意見，這倒是可以考慮一下。」羅根想了想之後覺得好像可行。

「讓他們下課來咖啡店，你可以不用太過麻煩，等我下班可以一起回家，你排課也會比較彈性。」史考特很喜歡這樣的建議。

「也好！」羅根很樂意讓兩個孩子去咖啡店等他接人。

戴肯和蘿菈聽見兩位父親說的話很開心，可以下課後去咖啡店玩耍自然會很開心，不過該做的功課還是要乖乖寫完，不然的話史考特肯定會生氣，而且史蒂夫在那邊會幫忙監督不需要太過擔心。

畢竟最近佩姬有告訴羅根是否可以調整一下課表，晚點下班來教導學生，這件事讓他思考很久，既然孩子們提出要去咖啡店等，有史考特在自己不需要太過擔心，下班去接他們剛剛好。

當然這些事情史考特也很清楚，羅根有告訴他，自然會傷腦筋要怎麼辦才好，既然兩個孩子想要到咖啡店等到史考特下班，羅根下班後會過來接他們回家，只要孩子們開心就好。

「今天下課後不要忘記是要去咖啡店找史考特，我還要上課不能來接你們。」送孩子們上學前羅根告訴兩個孩子。

「好。」戴肯會帶著妹妹去咖啡店。

「大不了我中途去接他們，別太擔心。」史考特親親羅根的臉頰。

「我們可以自己去！」蘿菈才不想要一直被當小孩子。

「小孩子就要聽大人的話，寶貝。」羅根摸摸女兒的頭。

「中途去接你們沒關係，這樣我可以順便接瑪莎和約瑟夫。」史考特微笑的告訴兩個孩子。

下車前史考特親吻羅根，然後才去咖啡店工作，這是每天會做的事情，他們兩人的感情真的很好，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，史蒂夫正走到咖啡店來，汪達微笑的看著這一切的情形。

每天早上會發生的事情大家一點也不訝異，汪達很清楚史考特和羅根的感情很好，自己也聽艾瑞克和查爾斯說過他們兩人的相遇，不知道該說這是浪漫的相遇還是怎樣的相遇，但是他們還是順利的在一起。

認識史考特後汪達才知道他是查爾斯的學生，因為自己興趣的關係所以沒有讀查爾斯所在的學校，反而是前面的三位兄姊都在那邊讀書，偶爾皮特羅會告訴自己一些事情，他們雙胞胎姊弟很喜歡一起分享事情。

中午汪達難得看見大衛和妮娜過來咖啡店，看見他們各自去找史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很好奇，史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，然後繼續做自己的事情，她雖然好奇也沒刻意多問。

「小美女，今天想要喝什麼？」詹姆斯微笑的問著妮娜。

「可以給我一杯柳橙汁嗎？」妮娜微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「當然沒問題。」詹姆斯馬上弄了一杯柳橙汁給妮娜。

「妮娜，妳怎麼和大衛一起過來？學校不用上課嗎？」汪達可是很喜歡自己的姐姐。

「我今天沒有排課，大衛有些事情要問史蒂夫，我閒著沒事跟著他一起過來，順便來看看妳。」妮娜在軍校的表現很出色。

「羅根有說過妮娜妳的成績很好，似乎可以提早畢業。」史考特送完東西回來後跟他們說著。

「我還沒打過羅根這位教官呢！要打過他才能畢業呢！」妮娜對於自己的教官可是很傷腦筋。

「放心吧！羅根會對學生放水。」史考特偶爾會陪羅根練習格鬥。

「我相信妳可以順利畢業，別擔心。」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「對啊！妮娜妳很厲害呢！爸爸每次都稱讚妳。」汪達對於自己的姐姐可是很崇拜。

大衛拿著自己的功課去問史蒂夫，美國隊長在戰場上出色的表現可是連現在還在讀書的學生們都很清楚，西點軍校的學生可是很期待史蒂夫去教導他們，大衛自然會請他當自己的家庭教師。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有太大的意見，大衛想要請教什麼他都會親自教導他，只是不知道被羅根知道後會被說什麼他就不知道，史考特只是繼續做自己的事情，現在可要好好的招呼客人才可以。

中午羅根刻意來咖啡店吃午餐，順便看看自己最愛的人，沒想到會看到自己的學生大衛和妮娜，對於他們去找史蒂夫這一點裝作沒看見，看見自己的丈夫來史考特當然很開心。

「當沒看見？」史考特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「當然，大衛功課做的出來就好，妮娜是要加強格鬥技巧。」羅根當然知道自己學生是有什麼問題。

「我記得你沒教格鬥技巧，什麼時候開始教了？」史考特把飲料和餐點拿給羅根。

「佩姬建議我和維克多一起教導他們。」羅根開始吃起自己的中餐。

「怪不得你會傷腦筋，因為你要晚點下班。」史考特露出好看的笑容。

好不容易可以抽出時間聊天，羅根和史考特聊得很開心，妮娜吃飽喝足之後也開始幫忙自己的妹妹，她知道大衛需要一點時間，太過無聊的她決定幫忙打工一下，相信詹姆斯不會太過在意。

由於今天的客人不多史考特和詹姆斯才會有時間和自己的伴侶聊天，汪達和妮娜開心的一起做事，照顧可愛的小狗們和小貓咪，偶爾服務一下上門的客人，直到四個可愛的小孩來到咖啡店。

妮娜看見蘿菈和瑪莎開心的過去和她們兩人玩耍，吃過午飯後羅根匆匆忙忙地離開，大衛繼續請教史蒂夫自己的作業，看見戴肯和約瑟夫當然也很開心的和他們玩一下。

這時候熟客都會上門，詹姆斯和史考特以及汪達會比較忙碌，妮娜主動去照顧這幾個可愛的孩子，讓史蒂夫和大衛可以繼續做自己的作業，同時也會盯著孩子們把功課寫完。

「妮娜，我好想妳，我下次可以去找妳嗎？」蘿菈真的很喜歡妮娜這位大姊姊。

「當然可以囉！蘿菈小寶貝。」妮娜親親蘿菈的臉頰。

「史蒂夫老師，謝謝，我總算可以把作業解決完畢。」大衛把作業寫完之後鬆了一口氣。

「羅根出的作業不會很難，你一定是沒有用心聽，這樣艾瑞克知道可是會生氣。」史蒂夫對於眼前的孩子很無奈。

「喔！別說了，上次艾瑞克聽見後差點沒殺了我。」大衛趴在桌子上抱怨著。

「誰叫你自己不專心聽課，活該！」妮娜看見這樣的情形吐槽自己的兄弟。

戴肯和蘿菈聽見後開始笑了起來，他們認識大衛和妮娜很久的時間，偶爾有時間會過去找他們玩耍，約瑟夫和瑪莎當然也見過他們幾次，是和娜塔莎、羅斯一起去的，偶爾克林特會跟著。

某些方面妮娜還很崇拜娜塔莎這位女子，她可是艾瑞克的得意弟子，她的兄長史蒂夫也是一位很出色的軍人，皮特羅真的很喜歡和約瑟夫還有瑪莎一起玩耍，大衛也很喜歡他們。

大衛和妮娜決定等到妹妹汪達下班後再一起回家，說不定會遇到汪達的男朋友幻視，也有可能不會遇到，這也沒關係，他們很樂意和最小的妹妹一起回家，誰叫他們家的汪達可是家裡的寶貝。

「汪達，幻視今天會來接妳回家嗎？」妮娜幫忙收拾桌子後問出這句話。

「不會，今天我要自己回家，本來想說要不要請查爾斯來接我呢！」汪達可是很喜歡家裡的人。

「我和史蒂夫說如果幻視沒來接她，我們就送她回家。」詹姆斯把東西接過來後說著。

「今天我們一起回家吧！相信爸爸和艾瑞克不會介意。」大衛拿起一塊餅乾吃了起來。

「我真愛你們，妮娜、大衛。」汪達是多麼的喜歡自己的兄姊們。

妮娜聽見妹妹說的話只是給她一個飛吻，史考特在旁邊聽著他們說話，然後把點心拿給孩子們吃，瑪莎開心地窩在父親的懷裡吃點心，詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭，戴肯和蘿菈開心地一起分享點心。

打烊後羅根出現在史考特和孩子們的面前，蘿菈開心地跑過去找他，大衛和妮娜和他打招呼過後就帶著汪達一起回家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也準備帶著孩子一起回家，跟羅根和史考特打過招呼後就一起離開。

可以一個下午待在史考特的身邊戴肯和蘿菈很開心，而且可以和兩隻狗狗和貓玩耍更是開心，雖然羅根覺得有些不太方便以外，看見孩子們開心的樣子自己也不好多說什麼。

「我工作加重，可看你們很開心。」羅根看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「戴肯和蘿菈很乖，我根本不需要擔心他們。」史考特親吻丈夫的臉頰安撫他。

「爸爸吃醋了！」蘿菈看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「肯定吃醋的，因為他見不到史考特。」戴肯馬上吐槽自己的父親。

「喂、喂、喂，你們不要太過分了！」聽見孩子們說的話羅根馬上抗議。

戴肯和蘿菈聽見父親說的話只是扮鬼臉，史考特在旁邊笑的很開心，羅根拿他們沒有辦法，畢竟是自己最愛的孩子們和丈夫，他自然沒有辦法說什麼，只要他們想要整自己也沒辦法。


	17. Chapter 17

回到家後史考特先去把孩子們哄去睡覺，羅根看見這樣的情形只是先回房間洗澡準備休息，儘管還有一些時間可是他們決定先把孩子們哄回房間，讓兩人可以有獨處的時間。

戴肯和蘿菈是很乖的孩子，當然知道史考特會這麼做是希望可以和羅根多相處一些時間，他們不可以繼續霸占他，不然他們的父親肯定會生氣，因此黏人的孩子自然會乖乖的去洗澡睡覺。

晚餐和功課已經在咖啡店全部都處理完畢，回家後當然是看孩子們要溫習功課還是乖乖的上床睡覺，當然也可以做自己的想要做的事情，即使要打電動也要看時間，不然羅根和史考特會禁止他們打電動。

「剛剛吃醋了？」史考特主動親吻自己最愛的丈夫。

「和你相處的時間太少了。」親吻過後羅根告訴自己心愛的人。

「可我覺得剛剛好，這樣我們比較不會吵架。」史考特解開丈夫睡衣的扣子微笑的說。

「我還寧願吵架，這樣可以待在你的身邊，佩姬和維克多根本就是故意。」羅根捧起丈夫的臉後親吻著。

「這是你的工作，別抱怨。」史考特突然被舔著胸前的果實後開始呻吟起來。

「不能好好的做愛讓我不太高興。」羅根脫下史考特的褲子幫他口交。

「嗯……啊……我們每天還是會做愛……」史考特忍不住射精在羅根的嘴裡。

「只是不能淋漓盡致。」吞下史考特的精液後羅根開始開拓丈夫的後穴。

在羅根的挑逗之下史考特又開始勃起，丈夫的技巧有多好史考特很清楚，他很喜歡被羅根服侍，每次前戲一定會做到很足夠，等到前戲足夠之後羅根才進入史考特的身體裡面。

羅根總是會等到史考特適應自己之後才開始動了起來，史考特很討厭從背後來，所以每次羅根做愛的時候會用坐姿擁抱他，只要可以看到羅根的臉，史考特覺得不管用什麼姿勢都會接受。

這個姿勢的好處是他們兩人可以接吻，可以親吻身體某些地方，甚至可以留下屬於自己的痕跡，史考特很喜歡羅根在自己的身上留下痕跡，自己當然也會啃咬對方，留下吻痕宣示主權。

羅根多麼的帥氣史考特很清楚，他絕對不會讓其他女人來碰自己最愛的人，當然會好好的宣示主權讓大家知道，現在可以感受到丈夫在自己的體內抽插，史考特的小穴是多麼的歡迎羅根的肉棒。

「KID，你想自己動嗎？」羅根壞笑的看著自己的丈夫。

「混蛋！你根本就是故意的。」史考特很清楚羅根會想要怎麼做。

「自己動動看？」羅根故意躺下來讓對方自己動一動。

「天呀！你根本就是故意的。」史考特開始動了起來。

史考特自己動了自己的腰部後覺得很舒服，羅根也撞到自己的前列腺，似乎等下不小心就會變成前列腺高潮，自己的小穴一直在收縮著，似乎是不想要放過對方的肉棒。

忍不住的他只想要低頭親吻自己的丈夫，史考特真的這樣做，羅根也回應對方的吻，一邊親吻一邊動自己的腰部直到兩人都高潮，史考特不得不說羅根的持久力真的很厲害，常常會讓他有點受不了。

可是史考特知道自己很喜歡和他做愛，他的丈夫每次對待自己都小心翼翼的，羅根總是把自己放在手心裡珍藏著，讓自己有種受到呵護的感覺，做愛過後看著他是多麼幸福的事情。

做愛過後羅根抱起史考特去浴室洗澡，一切的售後服務他全部都會做，這也是為什麼史考特很喜歡和羅根做愛，雖然他們兩人會吵架，可是兩人甜蜜的時候會閃死人。

「你會讓我越來越離不開你。」史考特靠在羅根的懷裡準備睡覺。

「這樣很好，我不希望你離開我。」失去過一次羅根會更保護好自己最愛的人。

「笨蛋。」史考特很開心自己的丈夫真的很愛自己。

「晚安，親愛的。」羅根親吻史考特的頭髮。

史考特閉上眼睛睡覺，他喜歡靠在羅根的懷裡睡覺，在一起這麼多年的時間他們兩人可是沒少吵過，往往讓他們家的小孩擔心許久，蘿菈也從一個可愛的小嬰兒變成亭亭玉立的小少女。

戴肯也從調皮的小男孩變成懂事的小少年，雖然平常也是會和羅根鬥嘴吵架，不過已經變的很懂事，史考特對這兩個孩子很放心，偶爾還是會因為他們兩人傷腦筋，畢竟是自己疼愛的寶貝。

早上醒來史考特親吻自己最愛的人，然後梳洗過後去廚房煮早餐，戴肯和蘿菈醒來之後跑到他身邊，用力的擁抱自己最愛的監護人，看見這樣的情形史考特摸摸他們的頭，把他們趕去梳洗。

精神亦亦的戴肯和蘿菈圍繞史考特討論今天早餐的菜色，似乎是想要討論今天到底要吃什麼，羅根下樓看見這樣的情形微笑，偷襲的抱起寶貝女兒蘿菈，讓史考特餵食物給他吃。

「爸爸，你好故意喔！」戴肯看見這樣的情形不高興。

「有意見嗎？臭小子。」羅根面對自己的兒子會變成小孩子。

「史考特，我也要！」蘿菈不甘心的跟史考特要東西吃。

「好、好、好。」史考特拿了一個小番茄給寶貝女兒吃。

這是每天早上會出現在他們家的情形，面對孩子們的時候羅根會變成小孩子的思維，總是會和自己的寶貝兒子鬥嘴，看見這樣的情形史考特很無奈也不好多說什麼，蘿菈有時候也會鬧脾氣。

史考特想不出來要是家裡多了兩個孩子會變成什麼樣子，大概又是更是熱鬧讓人傷腦筋，其實某些方面他有想要實現蘿菈的願望，只是他需要做好一些心理準備才可以。

羅根從不會催促他什麼，史考特想要做什麼他都會放任他去做，只要等他做好心理準備願意收養或是請代理孕母都可以，一切以自己的寶貝丈夫為主，其他的事情不需要擔心太多。

「早餐準備好，快點去吃。」史考特不讓家裡三個人繼續玩下去。

「好。」戴肯馬上乖乖的去位子上坐好。

「爸比最好了。」蘿菈親吻羅根的臉頰後去座位上坐好。

「寶貝，你辛苦了。」羅根親吻小丈夫的臉頰。

史考特聽見羅根說的話馬上臉紅，戴肯和蘿菈看見這樣的情形開心的笑了起來，一家四口開心的一起享用早餐，畢竟可以和父親相處的時間並不多，羅根最近的工作多了起來，所以自然很難和孩子們相處。

下午孩子們會去咖啡店自然可以和史考特相處，甚至可以和寵物們玩在一起，同時也可以和約瑟夫、瑪莎一起玩，史蒂夫會好好的看著他們幾個，所以可以和羅根相處他們會盡量抓緊時間和他相處。

周末當然要好好的一家四口一起玩，雖然周末詹姆斯會開店，史蒂夫也會在那邊工作，兩個孩子們會在店裡玩耍，自從去打工後他們一家周末也會在咖啡店度過，不過半天過後他們還是可以去公園玩耍。

詹姆斯的店剛好是在非住宅區，周末並不會有很多客人，因此他們有時候會選擇周末休息和家人好好的在一起，這時候羅根和史考特會帶著兩個孩子去購物或是去公園玩耍。

「我去上班，要是可以早點下班就來吃晚餐。」下車前史考特親親自己最愛的丈夫。

「好。」羅根當然沒有太大的意見。

去學校後戴肯和蘿菈很開心，馬上去教室找自己的朋友玩耍，下課後就和約瑟夫、瑪莎一起去咖啡店，有時候他們還會拐曼尼他們一起去咖啡店，常常會讓索爾和洛基不知道要說什麼才好。

在咖啡店工作的史考特可是很受到大家的歡迎，有時候有些女性會想要找他拍照，可是他會拒絕那些女性，主要的原因是他已經結婚，再來就是他對這些女性並不想要接近。

正在準備客人飲料的史考特一直沒有注意到琴走入咖啡店，當他抬頭的時後才看到自己的好友，琴開心的和他打招呼，汪達看見這樣的情形幫他送飲料去，讓他們兩人可以好好的聊天。

對於女性詹姆斯總是會好好的招待他們，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是繼續做自己的事情，汪達雖然不認識琴可是有從妮娜的口中聽過這位女孩子的一切，妮娜和琴可是很好的朋友。

「嘿！琴，你今天怎麼有時間可以過來玩？」史考特放下手邊的事情微笑的問。

「今天難得過來附近辦公，才過來跟你打招呼。」琴很開心可以見到自己最好的朋友。

「史考特，有喝的嗎？」艾力克斯進入咖啡店後看見史考特這樣說。

「艾力克斯？」史考特看見自己的兄弟感到很訝異。

史考特拿了兩杯飲料給艾力克斯和琴，陸續有客人進入店裡的關係自己根本無法和他們聊天，艾力克斯開心的拿著飲料去找史蒂夫，他可是聽過維克多說過眼前的人到底有多麼的強大，每次對打的時候也是一樣。

詹姆斯注意到自己的手下去找自己的丈夫，他不動聲色的去做自己的事情，要是艾力克斯太過的話，他肯定會好好的教訓自己的屬下，史蒂夫微笑的看著艾力克斯，想要看著對方想要做什麼事情。

汪達和琴聊得很開心，知道琴是姐姐的好閨蜜汪達自然對她有好感，加上是女孩子總是會聊得很開心，戴肯帶著妹妹蘿菈以及約瑟夫和瑪莎一起來到咖啡店，蘿菈看見琴馬上開心地跑過去找她。

瑪莎進入店裡一定是去找史蒂夫，約瑟夫當然是去找詹姆斯，戴肯看到艾力克斯出現在咖啡店感到很訝異，只是沒有看到叔叔維克多，在他的印象中他們兩人可以說是出雙入對，很難得看見他們兩人落單。

「爸爸！」瑪莎把書包丟到椅子上後去和史蒂夫撒嬌。

「瑪莎，這裡是咖啡店，不可以亂丟書包。」看見寶貝女兒又開始調皮的樣子史蒂夫很無奈。


	18. Chapter 18

「你就讓她調皮一下，瑪莎也沒妨害到其他人。」詹姆斯對於寶貝女兒總是不忍苛責。

「不能太寵！」史蒂夫捏捏瑪莎的臉頰。

「瑪莎，能不能讓我和你爸爸說話呢？你可以去找史考特玩嗎？」艾力克斯好聲好氣的和瑪莎談條件。

「嗯，好吧！你肯定有事情要和爸爸談。」瑪莎只好乖乖去找汪達和琴等人。

趁著現在沒有什麼客人史考特和琴聊天，汪達準備小點心和飲料給孩子們吃喝，詹姆斯繼續去忙自己的事情，讓史蒂夫自己去面對艾力克斯，約瑟夫坐在吧檯的位子畫畫，順便看看詹姆斯到底在忙什麼。

史考特摸摸約瑟夫的頭，知道他會乖乖的畫圖不會吵人，自然就去忙其他的事情，琴對瑪莎的印象很好，自然很開心可以和她一起玩，戴肯則是乖乖的跟在史考特的身邊幫忙一些小事情，雖然他有考慮想要帶狗去散步。

琴會過來找史考特除了很久沒有聚聚以外，就是她想要找這幾個孩子來拍照，她算是個攝影師，最近想要拍小孩子的照片，所以才會過來問問好友可不可以出借小孩子和寵物們。

她想說剛好來附近辦事順便來找史考特，看見小孩子後馬上產生這樣的念頭，乾脆問問自己的好友和店長是否可以出借寵物和孩子們，她想要拍幾張小孩子當模特兒的照片，琴可是很期待。

「史考特，我可以借戴肯和蘿菈去拍照嗎？」琴趁著沒有什麼客人的時候問史考特。

「妳問問他們，如果他們答應的話我沒意見。」史考特會尊重孩子們的意見。

「好啊！琴姐姐是很厲害的攝影師，會拍美美的照片。」蘿菈很樂意做模特兒。

「我沒意見。」戴肯很喜歡琴，自然不會拒絕她。

「店長，我可以借你們家的寵物和約瑟夫、瑪莎嗎？」琴轉頭問詹姆斯。

「小美女，我家寵物可以出借，但是你可要問問寶貝們。」詹姆斯把飲料拿給史蒂夫和艾力克斯。

「爸爸，可以嗎？」瑪莎大聲地問史蒂夫。

「喬治，你想去嗎？」史蒂夫看著在吧檯前的孩子問。

「嗯，好。」約瑟夫乖乖點頭。

「那就麻煩葛雷小姐帶戰士和隊長以及獵鷹去散步，孩子們會跟著妳去。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴琴。

「謝謝您，羅傑斯先生。」琴很開心的帶著孩子們和寵物去公園裡拍照。

史考特看見艾力克斯繼續和史蒂夫聊天，沒想到轉頭就看見羅根和維克多進入咖啡店，兩人嚴肅的樣子讓他擔心之前的事情會發生，詹姆斯只是拍拍他的肩膀要他不要去想太多。

沒多久娜塔莎和克林特也一起出現在咖啡店中，索爾在他們來沒多久後也跟著進入咖啡店，嚴肅的樣子讓人不知道要怎麼去插嘴，由於詹姆斯要忙店裡的事情自然沒有打算去和他們商量，似乎是要幫忙一些事情。

看見史考特不太高興的樣子詹姆斯只是塞了一個櫻桃給他吃，看見自家店長這樣調戲自己史考特很不好意思，這些事情不是自己可以插手的，回家後或許可以好好地問問羅根。

「別擔心，只是有點小問題需要處理，不需要史蒂夫和羅根出馬。」詹姆斯塞了一個櫻桃給史考特吃。

「是我大驚小怪，從上次的事件後我就無法好好安心，很怕羅根又被派到海外去。」史考特不想要承受那樣痛苦。

「這樣可不行喔！既然愛著對方就要相信他。」詹姆斯拿了一杯飲料讓史考特可以冷靜一下。

「謝謝，很抱歉讓你擔心，巴奇。」史考特很感謝詹姆斯這樣安慰自己。

「史考特神經太敏感，這樣可不是好事情喔！」汪達捏捏史考特的臉頰。

聽見他們說的話史考特苦笑，看樣子自己真的太讓他們擔心，自己真的不需要太過擔心，老是大驚小怪可是會讓人傷腦筋，要是給戴肯、蘿菈他們看見，兩個孩子可是會擔心他。

把事情處理完畢後大家選擇在咖啡店享用晚餐，琴也適時地把孩子們帶回來在咖啡店享用晚餐，詹姆斯提早打烊讓大家可以好好的在店裡享用晚餐，史蒂夫親自去廚房煮東西給大家吃。

可以拐到史蒂夫下廚煮飯羅根和維克多可是很開心，美國隊長的手藝有多好只有他們這幾位咆哮突擊隊的人知道，因此這次可以拐到人下廚當然會很開心，中途安娜有打電話來抗議說維克多又把孩子們丟給她，老是把兩個孩子丟給她。

維克多當然會好好的安慰自己的妹妹，安娜生氣起來自己和艾力克斯可要傷腦筋，家裡的兩個孩子約翰和鮑比可是很頑皮，男孩子調皮搗蛋總是讓他們兩人傷腦筋，羅根看見這樣的情形只是笑自家老哥。

「上菜了！」詹姆斯把所有的餐點給端出來。

「爸爸最好了。」看見桌上的餐點是自己喜歡吃的瑪莎很開心。

「今天是牛排大餐。」約瑟夫開心的拿起刀叉準備用餐。

「肯定是因為維克多和羅根的關係。」娜塔莎給小姪子一個親吻。

史考特真的沒想到史蒂夫可以變出這麼多的菜色，羅根笑笑的沒有多說什麼，要不是和自家隊長交往這麼多年的時間，他也會跟自己的寶貝丈夫一樣很訝異，當年的軍旅生活可是把許多人的廚藝磨練出來。

畢竟咆哮突擊隊所有的任務都接，暗殺、保護等什麼任務都會接手，因此出任務的國家並不一定，搞的所有人不是磨練廚藝就是語言能力，語言能力很好的羅根不需要太過擔心，史蒂夫當然是語言和廚藝磨練的最好的人。

當然羅根的廚藝也不例外被磨練的很好，凱婭一直跟在他的身邊把一切打理好，偶爾會幫忙史考特的時候羅根也會下廚煮飯，戴肯和蘿菈可是很喜歡吃自家父親親手做的飯菜。

「史蒂夫真厲害。」史考特看見桌上的菜色只有這樣的想法。

「軍旅生活會磨練出很多很奇怪的技能。」羅根只是這樣說。

「哈哈！語言、廚藝等奇怪的技能會全部發揮出來，史蒂夫符合這兩樣。」索爾聽見羅根說的話哈哈大笑。

「可惜維克多什麼都沒有磨練出來，除了一身武力以外，羅根好歹也磨練出語言和廚藝。」艾力克斯一臉恨鐵不成鋼的樣子說。

「我負責打架維護治安，不需要刻意去練習這兩樣技能。」維克多切了一大塊牛排吃下肚。

「看樣子我需要好好加強。」克林特看了一眼娜塔莎後乖乖的吃飯。

琴聽見他們說的話覺得這些人真有趣，開心的和汪達說悄悄話，娜塔莎優雅的吃著自己的餐點，史蒂夫拿給她一些她喜歡的甜點，看見是自己喜歡的甜點娜塔莎開心地給自家兄長一個飛吻。

詹姆斯當然也會給琴和汪達小點心吃，女性可是很喜歡吃小點心，蘿菈和瑪莎當然也不例外會給，約瑟夫和戴肯把自己的點心給她們吃，大家開心的吃著自己的晚餐。

吃完晚餐之後瑪莎和戴肯打鬧起來，蘿菈拉著約瑟夫說很多事情，他們正在討論史蒂夫前陣子出版的繪本，蘿菈特別喜歡那本繪本的故事，約瑟夫告訴她說那本是自己跟史蒂夫說的故事，最愛的父親竟然畫出來。

聽見約瑟夫說的話蘿菈很興奮，開心的和他討論天馬行空的故事，希望下次史蒂夫可以畫出來，孩子們天馬行空的故事一直都是史蒂夫繪本的題材，他很樂意兩個孩子提供題材給自己。

「史考特真的很喜歡甜食呢！跟以前一樣。」琴看見史考特把自己和羅根的點心給吃完。

「甜點是讓人心情好的東西。」史考特真的很喜歡吃甜點。

「不過史考特有個好處，吃甜點都不會變胖。」汪達超級想要偷襲史考特。

「真的，而且店長和羅傑斯先生做的甜點超好吃，史考特真有口福。」琴對於自己的好友很羨慕。

「史蒂夫和巴奇真的很會做點心。」史考特偶爾會吃到他們親自做的甜點。

「真的，瑪莎超級喜歡吃巴奇做的點心。」汪達看見瑪莎開心的樣子微笑。

「爸爸做的也很好吃，史考特沒有說。」蘿菈聽見他們說的話馬上幫羅根說話。

「對，羅根會做甜點，挺好吃的。」史考特有些不好意思的說。

「那是因為你和蘿菈的關係，害我要去請教史蒂夫。」羅根對於甜點不是很熱愛。

「喔！羅根，我還有很多食譜可以讓你做給你家的小美女和小甜心。」詹姆斯可是很樂意拿甜點的食譜給羅根。

聽見詹姆斯說的話羅根的臉更是臭，蘿菈看見這樣的情形開心的和史考特說悄悄話，被人稱讚是小美女的蘿菈當然很開心，加上又可以逼著羅根做甜點她當然更是開心。

史蒂夫會做甜點除了是寶貝女兒瑪莎的關係以外就是他有個可愛的妹妹娜塔莎，自然會做點心給她們吃，凱婭還在的時候也會做點心給戴肯吃，由於羅根不喜歡吃甜點，大多都被戴肯給吃掉。

換成史考特後羅根依舊還是不喜歡吃甜點，可是會做甜點給家裡的人吃，有部分是因為想要討好自己的最愛的人，只要他有時間就會做甜點給家裡的人，當天的晚餐也是他親手做的。

「蘿菈那孩子果然打劫巴奇的食譜。」回到家羅根看見女兒手上的書籍苦笑。

「呵呵！你又不是不知道蘿菈很喜歡吃甜點。」史考特從蘿菈的手上收下食譜。

「看樣子我要認命做甜點給你們吃。」羅根親吻自己最愛的人。

「這樣我會很期待。」親吻過後史考特微笑的說。

自己的丈夫有多寵愛自己史考特很清楚，打從和羅根在一起後對方就很寵愛他，知道自己喜歡吃甜點這件事，會在晚餐過後做甜點給自己吃，偶爾會趁著孩子們不在的時候偷偷做甜點給自己享用。


	19. Chapter 19

現在自己應該要滿足寶貝女兒蘿菈的願望，適當的去找一個代理孕母來孕育他們想要的後代，史考特覺得這件事情要好好的和羅根談談才可以，這些重要的事情他會選擇和自己的丈夫商量。

雖然羅根一切以自己為主，只是史考特還是覺得要和他商量一下才好，因此當天晚上哄完孩子後史考特決定去和羅根商量這些事情，儘管他已經知道答案卻還是決定要和對方說一下。

「羅根。」史考特難得看見丈夫現在還在客廳看書。

「嗯？怎麼了？」聽見史考特的聲音羅根放下手上的書本看著他。

「我和巴奇商量過，我們決定去問問東尼代理孕母的事情，史蒂夫會跟我們一起去。」史考特坐在羅根的身邊很認真的告訴他。

「已經做好心理準備？既然你想要做就去做。」羅根摸摸史考特的臉後親吻他。

「我上輩子到底是燒了什麼好香？可以遇到你。」親吻過後史考特哽咽的說。

「我不知道，我只是覺得我很幸運可以遇到你，這點我很感謝維克多。」羅根知道其實很久以前自己和史考特會相遇是註定好的事情。

「我想等有成果後再告訴孩子們，你可以幫我隱瞞嗎？」史考特握著羅根的手有些害怕。

「好，別擔心，一切會好的。」羅根親吻史考特的額頭。

在蘿菈還沒出生的時候自己和凱婭有在物色褓姆，艾力克斯給他史考特的照片，凱婭很認真的告訴自己說這個孩子很適合站在自己的身邊，當初他沒有放在心上，沒想到卻被自己的妻子給預言到。

擁有這樣好的小丈夫，羅根真心的覺得自己很幸運，史考特是真的很好的人，在凱婭過世後幫自己打理好一切，讓自己有辦法可以面對自己的工作，雖然當初被外派的時候有大吵過一次，之後他們偶爾吵架感情卻越來越好。

畢竟當出自己真的離開家快要一年的時間，寶貝兒女已經快要忘記自己，史考特當然會受不了，羅根自己當然也是一樣，也是這個原因史蒂夫親自去找尼克談判，好好地告訴尼克他們咆哮突擊隊的人不要再出任務。

而羅根當出有幸目睹這一切，看見美國隊長生氣地把所有文件丟在長官的桌上，佩姬看見這樣的情形差點沒笑了出來，他們可是不爽尼克很久，自然會有這樣的情形出現。

「為什麼你們要問我代理孕母的事情？我又不管這些事。」東尼看見面前的三個人很不爽。

「不問你要問誰？史塔克的醫院我記得有這項業務。」史蒂夫一臉認真的看著自己的好友。

「東尼，你希望我們自己去處理嗎？雖然我相信我們自己去處理沒關係，但是不先告訴你，你肯定又要生氣。」詹姆斯早已經了解東尼的個性。

「我現在知道為什麼羅根提起你會很生氣。」史考特看見這樣的情形只想嘆氣。

「嘖嘖！你們真是囉嗦，我會讓小辣椒幫你們處理好。」東尼根本拿好友們沒有辦法。

「謝啦！東尼。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「過幾天我會帶喬治過來，相信你會願意陪他。」詹姆斯知道東尼有多麼的喜歡約瑟夫。

「謝謝你，東尼。」史考特很高興得到自己想要的安排。

東尼只是沒想到史考特會做這件事，史蒂夫和詹姆斯他們兩人本來就會想要做這件事，他本以為史考特只會想要好好的帶著羅根的兩個孩子，沒想到竟然會想要孕育屬於自己的孩子。

身為東尼的秘書小辣椒，佩珀‧波茲也是彼得的代理孕母，自然有辦法把這些事情給處理好，畢竟自己有個讓人傷腦筋的上司，所以小辣椒總是有辦法處理好這些事情，順便盯著東尼。

史考特閱讀那些需要交代的事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然也是一樣，不過他們不刻意挑選怎樣的代理孕母，只要看順眼健康就好，其他的不需要刻意去挑選，他們只求有個可愛健康的孩子。

「即使請代理孕母也不能要求是男孩子還是女孩子。」詹姆斯苦笑的說出這句話。

「這也沒辦法，就相信可以達成瑪莎的願望，我們會有個小女兒。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話也很無奈。

「史考特呢？想要男孩子還是女孩子？」小辣椒看著史考特很認真的樣子問。

「蘿菈是希望有個妹妹，我也不知道，我覺得男孩女孩都好。」史考特放下簡介後說著。

「說不定會是雙胞胎呢！」小辣椒微笑地告訴史考特。

「如果是雙胞胎，我會希望是龍鳳胎。」史考特願意期待代理孕母給自己的驚喜。

把這些事情給處理好之後史考特回家，難得今天羅根要下廚煮飯給大家吃，自己當然要回家享用丈夫親自做的餐點，等一切都成定局之後再來告訴家裡的兩個孩子，相信戴肯和蘿菈會很開心。

史考特打算三個月或是半年之後告訴戴肯和蘿菈，現在尚未成定局他沒辦法告知，如果什麼成果都沒有的話，這些事情自己和羅根去承受就好，不需要刻意告知自己的寶貝孩子們。

進入家門後戴肯和蘿菈開心的迎接史考特，看見寶貝兩個孩子史考特開心的抱著他們，羅根探出頭來告訴他們準備吃飯，看見愛人時羅根露出好看的笑容，什麼話都沒有說。

「史考特今天去哪裡？一整天都不在家。」蘿菈是個很黏史考特的孩子。

「我有些事情要去處理，所以才不在家。」史考特摸摸蘿菈的頭。

「爸爸說你是去醫院，為什麼去醫院？」戴肯一臉好奇的看著史考特。

「我是去做身體檢查，保險的身體檢查期限要到了，所以要快點去檢查。」史考特並不打算把自己去找代理孕母的事情告訴孩子們。

「小子，KID只是去看報告，你問那麼多做什麼？」羅根把餐點端出來後要兒子不要去多問。

晚餐過後羅根和史考特一起坐下來聊天，當然他們先把孩子們送回房間睡覺，現在是他們兩人的獨處時間，想要說什麼可以盡情好好地說，史考特和分享自己今天遇到的一切，相信羅根會願意傾聽他說的話。

要睡覺前戴肯和蘿菈有種羅根和史考特隱瞞他某些事情，可是想要問什麼的時候兩位父親卻不打算說什麼，似乎是想要給他們一個驚喜，這個驚喜肯定會讓他們很開心。

史考特靠在羅根的懷裡看書，對方有一搭沒一搭的摸著他的頭髮，而對方隨意的拿起一本書看，兩人各自看著書本什麼話都沒有說，直到確定家裡的聲音完全安靜後他們兩人才開始說話。

「我不知道會有什麼結果，雖然今天一切都很順利。」史考特靠在羅根的懷裡後說出這句話。

「你相信會有好結果就會有好結果，不需要太過擔心。」羅根始終相信會有好結果。

「要是真的是雙胞胎就好，東尼和布魯斯又想要一個女兒，因此又拜託波茲女士。」史考特玩起羅根的手心不在焉地說著。

「你擔心的事情史蒂夫和巴奇也會擔心，東尼那傢伙有兩個兒子，自然會希望有個女兒。」羅根摸摸史考特的耳朵。

「我想，不管是弟弟還是妹妹，戴肯和蘿菈都會很開心。」史考特把書本丟到一邊跨坐在羅根的身上。

「那是你的孩子我會更疼愛他或是他們，KID。」羅根讓史考特低下頭然後親吻他。

羅根用火熱的吻來感受對方，史考特也用熱情的吻回應對方，儘管這裡是客廳他們兩人還是忍不住想要做愛，加上孩子們已經睡著不需要太過擔心，每次做愛的時候他覺得對方的衣服真的很好脫，自己不需要花太多的心力。

已經光裸上身的兩人繼續親吻著對方，直到兩人想要扯到對方的褲子時才停下親吻，果然最後褲子也被羅根丟到一邊去，史考特看見這樣的情形主動親吻他，任由對方親吻自己身上的某些敏感點。

雖然不是沒在沙發上做過，但是他們還是覺得下次應該要買一個沙發床，這樣在客廳做愛的時候會比較方便，儘管如此他們兩人還是沒有去換沙發，史考特喜歡用跨坐在羅根的身上做愛，他喜歡對方撫摸自己的臀部。

「羅根，我想要了。」史考特一直用自己的小穴摩擦著丈夫的肉棒，希望他快點進入自己的體內。

「別急，讓我躺下來你再坐上來。」羅根躺在沙發上讓對方可以好動作。

「好。」史考特緩緩的讓對方的生殖器進入自己的小穴。

「KID。」看見史考特順利的把自己的肉棒給吞下去後羅根微笑。

羅根扶著史考特的腰部後看見他動了起來，另外一隻手撫摸他的臀部，那個渾圓飽滿的臀部真的讓人想要摸，史考特喜歡用這樣的姿勢做愛，這個姿勢他可以親吻自己的丈夫，羅根可以毫不費力的撫摸愛人全身上下的敏感點。

史考特低下頭親吻羅根，他喜歡在做愛的時候親吻對方，這是他們兩人的習慣，有時候還會在對方的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，火熱的夜晚是那樣的舒服，他們很喜歡每天晚上有個火熱的性愛。

直到兩人都射精之後史考特趴在羅根的身上，任由對方撫摸自己的臀部，偶爾想要第二輪的時候他們會用別的姿勢做愛，只是現在他們需要回房間打理一下自己才可以。

「嗯……羅根……」史考特被插的很舒服。

「KID，舒服嗎？」羅根故意這樣問史考特。

「好舒服。」史考特很喜歡對方在自己的體內抽插。

「你咬的我真緊。」羅根可以感受到對方不想要自己退出。

「羅根……我快要……高潮了……」史考特已經衝上頂點。

「我也是。」羅根射精在史考特的體內。


	20. Chapter 20

趁著四下無人的時候羅根抱著史考特回去臥室當中的浴室洗澡，等下再去收拾他們兩人的衣服，在浴室中的兩人繼續火熱的親吻著，僅僅只是一輪的性愛他們兩人還不足夠，他們兩人可是不會輕易滿足。

一邊洗澡一邊被壓在牆壁上做愛，這種事情史考特早已經習慣，羅根知道自己討厭趴在牆壁上被插，反而是喜歡自己被他壓在牆壁上做愛，這樣可以看到對方他才會感到安心。

史考特喜歡在做愛的時候看著羅根，他不喜歡看不到對方，尤其是在做愛的時候可以火熱的親吻，淋著熱水做愛是多麼舒服的事情，尤其是現在又可以夾著對方的腰部更是爽。

用火車便當的姿勢做愛對史考特或是羅根來說不太算常見，只是偶爾會在浴室中做愛的時候會用這樣的姿勢做愛，他們可是喜歡這樣的姿勢，做愛過後好好洗個澡是很舒服的事情。

「你先睡，我去收拾剛剛丟在客廳的衣服，晚安。」羅根親吻史考特後這樣說。

「好，晚安。」史考特先閉上眼睛睡覺。

去客廳把衣服收拾好後羅根才回去房間睡覺，他轉頭看見櫃子上的全家福露出微笑，櫃子上的照片越來越多，除了以前凱婭在的照片和現在史考特的照片，之後大概會多了兩個孩子出現在照片中。

半年後代理孕母傳出好消息，確定是雙胞胎後史考特鬆了一口氣，不過還不能確定是否是雙胞胎，儘管如此史考特還是很開心可以告訴自己的寶貝孩子們和丈夫，相信他們知道後肯定會很開心。

為了找代理孕母這件事羅根和史考特準備好，甚至打算在事後準備一筆豐富的金錢給這位代理孕母，很謝謝她可以來當他們的代理孕母，如果以後有需要他們也會讓孩子們去見見這位代理孕母。

畢竟他們不想要剝奪這位代理孕母的權力，不過一切還是要以這位女孩子為主，看看她會想要怎麼做，契約什麼他們也先訂定好，絕對不會讓雙方都吃虧，盡量可以用雙贏的局面。

「戴肯、蘿菈，我有事情要跟你們說。」史考特做好心理準備後在羅根著陪伴下告訴兩個孩子好消息。

「史考特有什麼事情要告訴我們？」蘿菈好奇的問著自己最愛的繼父。

「是跟上次你去醫院有關係嗎？」戴肯總是有這樣的直覺。

「我們家，要迎接新生命。」史考特只是這樣說。

「一對雙胞胎。」羅根這樣補充。

聽見史考特說的話蘿菈和戴肯轉頭看著對方，然後跳起來跟自己的手足擊掌，這表示他們有新的弟弟或是妹妹，戴肯和蘿菈當然會很開心，羅根看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼。

兩個月後他們迎接一對龍鳳胎來家裡，戴肯和蘿菈開心的看著嬰兒床裡面的小嬰兒，轉頭看著兩位父親在討論這兩個小傢伙的名字，蘿菈很開心自己有了妹妹，戴肯也很開心有弟弟。

聽說史蒂夫和詹姆斯也擁有一男一女，約瑟夫和瑪莎也很開心，看樣子兩家人要是聚在一起肯定會吵翻天，這時候羅根和史考特也決定好兩個孩子的名字，可以準備去登記。

「內特、瑞秋，我想要讓他們兩人擁有這兩個名字。」史考特只是這樣告訴羅根。

「姓氏跟你？」羅根不會在意這麼多。

「艾力克斯家的雙胞胎可是和他姓，加百列的孩子也是我們家的孩子，所以……」史考特知道自己還有兩個兄長。

「好吧！桑瑪斯‧豪特利也行，他們會是我們家的孩子。」其實對羅根來說是姓桑瑪斯或是豪特利都無所謂。

小少女的蘿菈會幫忙一起照顧弟弟妹妹，戴肯當然也會幫忙史考特做一些家事，只要有時間羅根也會幫忙一起帶孩子，即使有孩子史考特還是會在咖啡店打工，詹姆斯很樂意他帶著雙胞胎過來。

畢竟他也會把家裡的兩個孩子帶過來咖啡店，因此下課之後瑪莎和蘿菈會一起搶著照顧小寶寶，看見這樣的情形史考特真心的覺得他們家的寶貝蘿菈已經長大，有姊姊的風範。

即使在多年後蘿菈已經長大還是會照顧弟弟妹妹，戴肯跟著父親羅根的步伐進入軍隊，蘿菈對於當軍人沒有太大的意思，雖然她有在考慮要不要去當護士，可是又想要在咖啡店工作，一直在猶豫。

畢竟自己的好友瑪莎打算先去當軍人之後再去CIA工作，偏偏蘿菈對於這些事情沒有太大的感覺，所以決定和好友的妹妹貝琪一起在咖啡店工作，瑞秋則是當心理醫生，內特喜歡編輯的事物則是去神盾局出版社工作。

「小乖們，我們可以吃晚餐了嗎？」史考特難得和羅根一起下廚煮飯。

「要、要、要！」聽見史考特說的話蘿菈馬上跳起來。

「我回來了。」打開門戴肯看見準備要吃晚餐的樣子鬆了一口氣。

「小子，你趕上底線。」羅根看見大兒子回來的樣子說。

「是、是、是，臭老爸。」不管經過幾年的時間戴肯還是會和羅根鬥嘴。

「哥哥，我們說好的點心！」瑞秋和內特看見戴肯回來馬上說。

「晚餐後給你們吃。」戴肯可是很寵自己的弟弟妹妹。

戴肯把點心拿給史考特，然後把東西放下後乖乖坐在位子上等吃飯，羅根看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，這幾年的時間戴肯已經成長很多，蘿菈的個性還是跟以前一樣，內特和瑞秋調皮搗蛋的個性到現在還是沒改。

對於孩子們史考特總是這樣用心，他總是會記取孩子們喜歡吃的菜色，今天難得孩子們全部在家，自己和羅根當然會親自下廚煮給他們吃，看見四個孩子相處很好的樣子自然放心許多。

即使經過這麼多年的時間羅根和史考特的感情還是很好，他們依舊還在工作崗位上工作，羅根還是軍校中最嚴謹的教官，史考特還在詹姆斯的店裡工作，有蘿菈的陪伴他很開心。

當初因為有孩子的關係沒有去度蜜月，等孩子大了之後羅根把假期一次休，帶著史考特去度蜜月，戴肯和蘿菈當然會好好的敲詐兩位父親，順便幫弟弟妹妹爭取他們應該要有的權力。

「我都打得過史考特，為什麼還不能打敗老爸你？」戴肯和羅根練手之後悶悶地說著。

「你除了我以外還打不過史蒂夫，我記得你和巴奇算是五五開。」羅根享受愛人幫自己按摩。

「老爸你真好，有史考特幫你服務。」戴肯看見兩位父親感情很好的樣子苦笑。

「好了，不要太為難戴肯。」史考特拍拍戴肯的肩膀。

「啊！我什麼時候可以超越你和史蒂夫叔叔。」戴肯對此非常的不滿。

「小子，你還年輕，總有一天會超越我。」羅根站起來後把戴肯拉起來。

史考特看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，這麼多年的時間自己也有跟咆哮突擊隊的人練習格鬥技，自己還是打不過羅根，自己的丈夫有多麼的強大他很清楚，戴肯會抱怨也是正常的。

練習過後戴肯趴在沙發上享受妹妹瑞秋幫自己按摩，蘿菈和內特正在廚房裡面弄點心，兩位父親靠在一起看書，瑞秋喜歡跨坐在戴肯的身上幫他按摩，她雖然是心理醫生卻也是按摩高手。

四個兄弟姊妹感情很好，常常會打打鬧鬧的玩在一起，戴肯總是會注意他們不要太過，跟瑪莎的感情好到會讓曼尼忌妒，兩人還是會常常吵架，有時候曼尼會覺得自己的女友會被他搶走。

「聽絲露德姊姊說，哥哥你和瑪莎姐姐的感情很好，曼尼哥哥都要吃醋。」瑞秋按摩完後拍了一下自家大哥。

「我從小就和瑪莎感情好，曼尼本來就知道，是他自己想太多。」戴肯起身後伸伸懶腰。

「誰叫你老是和瑪莎吵架，怪不得曼尼會擔心。」蘿菈把點心拿給其他人吃。

「瑪莎姊姊真的很漂亮，曼尼哥會擔心是正常的。」內特和約瑟夫工作知道某些八卦。

羅根和史考特聽見他們說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，孩子們的感情他們兩人不會去插手，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也沒刻意跟他們抱怨孩子們的事情，自然也不會去管太多，反正戴肯和瑪莎從小吵到大，根本不是什麼大問題。

史考特拿起點心吃後眼睛整個亮了起來，蘿菈看見史考特的表情表示自己今天做的點心很成功，羅根本來就不喜歡吃甜點自然不會去動手，只是喝了一口啤酒後沒有說話。

吃到喜歡的點心史考特想盡辦法也要讓羅根吃到，不過當他要餵他吃的時候對方只是閃避過去，看見這樣的情形史考特不是很開心，羅根低頭舔掉他嘴邊的碎屑後微笑，馬上收穫對方臉紅的反應。

「孩子們都在，你幹嘛這樣。」史考特臉紅的看著羅根。

「我爽！」羅根只是這樣說。

「真是！」史考特沒好氣地看著羅根。

「小子，不要老是讓曼尼誤會你和瑪莎，快點去交女朋友。」羅根只是這樣告訴戴肯。

「是、是、是，老爸。」戴肯也覺得乾脆交女朋友比較快。

「誰叫你和瑪莎太過親密，活該會被誤會，我可不想要讓瑪莎當我的大嫂。」蘿菈推推戴肯跟他開始嬉鬧。

內特和瑞秋看見這樣的情形也笑了出來，戴肯只能抓抓頭不去多說什麼，每天看見兩位父親很好的樣子自己還真的覺得當個單身狗有點討厭，弟弟妹妹幾乎都有自己的另外一半，自己可是家裡唯一單身的一位。

羅根和史考特當然知道戴肯的標準在哪裡，想要找到像是凱婭或是史考特的標準有點難度，羅根是很幸運才可以遇到他們兩人，或許哪天戴肯的命中注定之人會出現在他的面前。

看著四個孩子們的互動後羅根和史考特相視而笑，原來幸福就是這樣簡單，當年史考特踏入豪利特家的時候，羅根沒想到會和他在一起，和心愛的人在一起真的很幸福，當他們有四個孩子的時候更是幸福，愛就是這樣簡單。（全文完）


	21. 番外一 新婚之夜

收到外派的任務單時候羅根真的不想要和史考特分開，當天晚上是他們兩人第一次發生關係，想到這些事情羅根開始恨起尼克這位上司，畢竟他好不容易和史考特在一起，現在卻被迫要分開。

好不容易和史考特確認心意，羅根才想要慢慢來培養感情，不急著結婚或是做什麼的，可是現在這種情況是不得不先求婚、結婚，畢竟要是自己出事的話孩子們需要人照顧。

失去妻子之後羅根有許多考量，只是沒想到所有的計畫會提前，這點讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，他只希望史考特不要太過介意，畢竟他只有一個星期處理這些事情。

「KID，我知道是這很突然，但我希望可以和你永遠在一起。」當天晚上羅根直接和史考特求婚。

「這一點也不突然，我知道你的考量，我願意。」史考特很樂意和羅根結婚組成家庭。

「謝謝你，KID。」羅根把戒指套在史考特的手指上後開始親吻他。

「我愛你，羅根。」親吻過後史考特告訴羅根。

收到對方的回應羅根又繼續親吻史考特，他不想要和自己最愛的人分開，展開火熱的夜晚是他們現在想要做的事情，一個星期後他們兩人要分開，對此兩人一點也不想要分開。

誰喜歡在告白之後沒有多久之後就被人丟出去，而且還是丟出國去，史考特自然會不希望羅根離開自己，他們兩人好不容易說開自己的感情，雙方可以在一起是多麼幸福的事情，但現在這樣的情形讓他們很傷腦筋。

親吻過後羅根和史考特在床上摸索著，羅根不知道史考特是不是第一次，自己是雙性戀的關係，所以年輕的時候有和男孩子上床過，所以對於做愛技巧不需要太過擔心，自然會擔心一下對方。

「KID，我問你，你是第一次跟人上床嗎？」在脫下史考特的衣服時羅根很認真的問。

「是，我是第一次，雖然我喜歡同性，但是我從沒有跟人家上床過。」史考特聽見羅根說的話很害羞。

「閉上眼睛好好的享受我的服務，會痛的話要說。」羅根低下頭親吻他。

「好。」回應完羅根的吻後史考特露出微笑。

羅根開始親吻史考特的脖子，一邊親吻一邊舔著他的脖子，然後用手撫摸他胸前的果實，礙事的褲子也被他脫下，這時候可以看見他勃起的樣子，羅根看見這樣的情形很滿意，開始用下體摩擦史考特的下體。

這樣的動作讓史考特很舒服，他已經慢慢地陷入情欲的世界中，對方的技巧真的很好，好到他已經無法多想什麼，羅根很有耐心的在幫他，畢竟自己不是女性，在做愛的時候更需要花心力。

上半身服侍完畢後羅根開始進攻下半身，他脫下史考特的內褲後開始幫對方口交，看見這樣的情形史考特差點想要阻止羅根，可是當他幫自己口愛的時候自己已經完全陷入情慾的世界。

「嗯……羅根……」史考特細碎的話語開始露出來。

「別急，KID。」羅根喜歡史考特的反應。

「啊……好舒服……」史考特發現自己的腦袋已經無法想什麼。

「KID，你的反應真不錯。」羅根舔舔史考特的龜頭。

「啊……」史考特不小心射精在羅根的口中。

「果然是處子。」吞下對方的精液之後羅根這樣說。

「你幹嘛吞下去，很髒。」史考特臉紅的看著羅根。

「無所謂，那是你的味道。」羅根不是那樣的在意。

「唔……」史考特可以感受到羅根的手指在自己的後穴附近徘迴。

沾有潤滑劑的手指開始幫史考特開拓，後穴突然被手指入侵讓他有點不適應，只能放鬆自己的身體好好的感受羅根的手指頭，一根、兩根、三根慢慢的進入自己的體內。

看見史考特適應的差不多後羅根才把自己的生殖器插入他的後穴中，感受到不一樣的東西進入自己的體內史考特感到很痛，看見這樣的情形羅根親吻他的眼睛，舔去他的淚水，讓他慢慢適應自己在他的體內。

天然色的眼睛裡面映入羅根的身影，史考特覺得兩人可以結合真的很好，自己真的很舒服，開始慢慢給他一點暗號要他動身子，感受到對方的暗號後羅根開始動了起來。

活塞運動開始之後史考特只能努力的呻吟，羅根不斷的撞擊自己的前列腺讓自己很想要高潮，明明剛剛才射精的自己卻還是勃起，讓自己很想要撫摸前面，對方也放任自己去撫摸那裡。

兩人高潮射精之後史考特覺得自己已經開始昏昏欲睡，第一次的性愛讓他覺得很舒服，他可以感受到羅根抱起自己去浴室當中洗澡，要不是自己太過累的關係對方肯定還想要再一次。

「喜歡你的第一次嗎？」羅根把史考特輕輕地放回床上。

「很喜歡，你的技巧真好。」史考特主動親吻羅根。

「能帶給你很好的回憶我很開心。」羅根親吻史考特的額頭。

聽見羅根說的話史考特臉紅不已，由於體力不支的關係史考特在蓋上棉被的時候就閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形羅根親吻他的頭髮後抱著他睡覺，既然無法拒絕外派海外，只能先求婚結婚，其他的事情不要去想太多。

第二天早上羅根和史考特帶著戴肯和蘿菈去挑選戒指，蘿菈乖乖被史考特抱著，偶爾會說說自己的意見，戴肯當然很開心他們兩人可以結婚，只是想到之後父親會去國外他就不開心。

為了要外派海外史蒂夫不得不和妹妹娜塔莎商量，拜託她和克林特照顧約瑟夫和瑪莎一陣子，他有直覺這件事不會輕易的解決，搞不好要持續很久的時間，史蒂夫只希望可以壓縮在兩年內解決。

「史蒂夫很喜歡這次的事情可以在兩年內解決，他不希望一直被外派，我也是。」羅根很仔細的挑選自己想要給史考特的戒指。

「如果可以我希望你這次執行任務完畢後就不要一直外派，我和孩子們會成受不了。」史考特把自己挑選好的戒指給店員。

「好，任務結束之後我會乖乖的在西點軍校當教官。」羅根親吻自己最愛的人。

「要是你忘記我們的約定，我就離家出走。」史考特很孩子氣的說著。

「遵命！」羅根不會讓這樣的事情發生。

「呵呵！」史考特相信對方不會讓這種事情發生。

只是他們兩人沒想到最後還是因為外派任務的關係而大吵，吵到差點兩人要離婚，羅根不得不去求助史蒂夫和索爾，史考特反而是出動佩姬出來勸架，他們倆人才和好如初。

挑選好戒指之後他們兩人互相幫對方戴上戒指，然後去民政大樓申請結婚，之後要舉辦一個婚禮才正式成為夫妻，這一個星期要把所有的事情給處理完畢，光是想要挑教堂羅根就很傷腦筋，史考特也不好多說什麼。

羅根本來想要和史考特去當初自己和凱婭結婚的教堂舉行婚禮，只是不知道對方到底會不會答應，加上認識那邊的神父自己可以加快腳步，可是又不想要讓對方感到很尷尬。

光是想到這些事情羅根腦袋就很痛，但是他還是決定要好好的和史考特談談，告訴對方說他們是否可以去那個教堂結婚，其他的安排他會請其他好友幫忙，不然的話自己會頭很痛。

「KID，如果你不介意的話，我們可以在我之前結婚的教堂舉行婚禮。」羅根有些不好意思的和史考特開口。

「我不介意，你會選擇那裡肯定有很好的回憶。」史考特一點也不介意這件事。

「我有孩子，我結過婚，你都不介意，讓我不知道要說什麼。」羅根知道凱婭會是自己心中最重要的人之一。

「我為什麼要介意？如果沒有凱婭夫人的話，我哪會遇到現在的你。」其實史考特很感謝凱婭。

「笨蛋！」羅根把史考特抱在懷裡。

「我是愛上你的笨蛋。」史考特很開心自己可以遇到羅根。

在教堂舉行婚禮後他們兩人正式成為合法的夫夫，有了合法的身分之後羅根很安心的去海外執行任務，史考特在美國好好的帶孩子，戴肯和蘿菈很開心史考特永遠留在他們的身邊。

羅根被外派的日子史考特看著自己手上的戒指發呆，戴肯和蘿菈偶爾會看見他發呆的樣子，這個家的人很想念羅根，自然希望他可以快點回來，相信史考特也很希望自己的丈夫快點回來。

不過即使羅根在海外執行任務，史考特還是帶著孩子們上學，自己偶爾會兼任一些工作來讓自己忙碌，查爾斯可是很樂意讓他來學校當助教，更喜歡蘿菈在學校和大家一起玩。

「爸爸這次好久喔！」蘿菈趴在窗戶邊說出這句話。

「這也沒辦法，有些事情不會這麼快解決。」史考特摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「爸爸回來一定要好好痛打他一頓。」戴肯揮揮自己的小拳頭。

「的確要好好痛打他一頓。」史考特笑笑地說著。

沒想到這天晚上他們竟然會看見羅根出現在他們的眼前，史考特看見丈夫平安回來的樣子鬆了一口氣，羅根風塵僕僕地回到家裡，看見史考特和戴肯、蘿菈很好的樣子很開心。

在看見羅根的那一剎那蘿菈馬上撲到自己父親的懷裡，戴肯也揮揮自己的小拳頭打自己的父親，身為父親的羅根把他們擁抱在懷裡，史考特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑地沒有多說什麼。

最後史考特也去擁抱羅根，看見心心念念的丈夫回到自己的身邊，他真的很開心，尤其是對方平安的回到美國來，史考特知道自己看見羅根平安回來才放心許多，果然還是要有他在身邊才是最幸福的事情。（番外一 新婚之夜 完）


	22. 番外二 命中注定

史考特在家裡大掃除的時候發現一張自己的照片，他疑惑的看著那張照片，不懂為什麼家裡會有這張照片，這張照片已經是很久以前的照片，照理來說家裡是不可能有這樣照片。

因此當羅根回到家的時候史考特決定來好好問問自己的丈夫，戴肯和蘿菈看見那張照片也覺得不可思議，偏偏戴肯似乎像是有印象的樣子，好像是自己很小的時候看過一次。

羅根看見那張照片才想起很久以前的事情，那時候凱婭剛好在懷孕，他們決定要請一個褓姆來照顧孩子們，讓凱婭可以鬆了一口氣，畢竟戴肯還小凱婭的肚子裡又有新生命，怕凱婭負荷不過來才打算這樣做。

「那張照片是當初和凱婭商量要找褓姆，維克多把照片拿給我看，說艾力克斯要介紹自己的弟弟來幫忙。」羅根拿起那張照片後說出這句話。

「原來你們這麼早就想要請一個褓姆，我還以為是因為夫人過世才要找褓姆。」史考特這才了解到事情的始末。

「主要是凱婭的身體不好，怕負荷不過來，只是她拿到那張照片後說，這個孩子很適合站在我的身邊。」羅根想起妻子說的話苦笑。

「凱婭夫人的直覺真的很準，我最後是真的站在你身邊。」史考特只有這樣的想法。

「還開玩笑說，如果她過世的話，我可以找你當伴侶，那傢伙很愛這樣說，讓人不知道要說什麼才好。」羅根進入廚房拿了一瓶啤酒喝。

「我想，夫人大概有預感，所以才會這樣說，但不得不說，她挑中我是正確的選擇。」史考特主動親吻親愛的丈夫。

「哼！別臭美！」羅根低下頭親吻史考特。

這麼多年過去羅根知道自己有多麼的愛史考特，對方當然也是一樣，而且自己真的很感謝他把家裡的兩個孩子照顧得很好，這點羅根很感謝史考特，也深深的覺得最了解自己的人果然是自己的妻子。

凱婭果然是最了解自己的人，才會選擇史考特成為自己的伴侶，羅根想要的伴侶是可以站在自己身邊的人，是可以一起成長的伴侶，他一生中最愛的兩人都是這樣的人。

戴肯和蘿菈看見兩位父親又在廚房裡面放閃光的樣子苦笑，這麼多年的時間看見他們兩人放閃光眼睛很痛，沒多久戴肯想起很小的時候自己的母親說過的話，覺得母親派史考特來家裡成為他們的家人是很正確的選擇。

「啊！我想起來了，媽媽有說過，照片中的人很適合爸爸，她會派天使來照看爸爸。」戴肯聽見兩位父親說的話想起母親說的話。

「真的嗎？媽媽有說過這種話，媽媽果然是把史考特派到我們家的天使長。」蘿菈很開心親生母親做了這件事。

「媽媽果然是最了解爸爸的人。」戴肯摸摸妹妹的頭。

「史考特真的是媽媽派來的天使哥哥。」蘿菈真的很喜歡史考特。

看見兩個孩子開心的樣子羅根和史考特相視而笑，凱婭大概只是憑直覺做這樣的事情，單純的希望要是自己離開的話，丈夫可以過得很開心，兩個小孩子可以被妥善的照顧。

只是凱婭沒想到最後他們家會多了兩個孩子，今天為了內特和瑞秋的健康史考特才開始打掃，沒想到會翻到那張照片，戴肯和蘿菈也翻出很多以前自己用的東西，打算收拾乾淨之後可以拿給弟弟妹妹玩。

戴肯看著史考特覺得母親凱婭真的很了解自己的父親羅根，所以才會派史考特來他們家，最後當羅根的伴侶，新生的弟弟妹妹內特、瑞秋真的很可愛，他們的眼睛和史考特一樣是那樣漂亮的藍眼睛。

蘿菈很開心有弟弟妹妹，一定會幫忙照顧內特和瑞秋，戴肯看見史考特把照片給框起來放在櫃子上，那個櫃子上有他們全家福的照片，也有兩位父親的單獨的照片，也有他和妹妹、內特、瑞秋的照片。

「多了好多新照片。」戴肯開始看著那些照片後說出這句話。

「以後會有更多照片。」史考特摸摸戴肯的頭。

「要是媽媽現在還在，肯定會很高興，尤其是爸爸現在很開心。」戴肯摸摸凱婭的照片。

「如果凱婭夫人還在的話，我不會待在這個家，我們也不一定會相遇。」史考特把戴肯抱在自己的懷裡。

「我相信媽媽在天上一定有看到這樣的情形，她一定很高興。」戴肯很放心的靠在史考特的懷裡。

「是啊！我們家的小戴肯和小蘿菈這麼健康的長大，凱婭夫人一定會很開心。」史考特很開心兩個孩子健康平安長大。

蘿菈抬頭看著自己的父親，看見羅根看著史考特和戴肯的相處臉上露出微笑，她從小是被史考特帶大的，並沒有見過母親的樣子，凱婭在她四個月大的時候過世，聽說那時候自己的父親羅根頹廢很久，繼父出現後才振作起來。

當然這些事情她是聽哥哥戴肯和叔叔維克多說的，羅根從不會刻意談論這些事情，史考特當然也不會刻意提起，除非自己去問他們，不過蘿菈很喜歡這個家庭，很喜歡自己的兩位父親。

自己生日願望已經實現當然會很開心，而且史考特答應自己的事情也做到，蘿菈當然會很開心，她更喜歡待在羅根的身邊，看見小寶寶的弟弟妹妹，她會期待他們快點長大和自己玩耍。

「史考特和爸爸一定是命中注定的人。」蘿菈被羅根抱起來後說出這句話。

「是啊！他注定要成為妳的父親。」羅根親吻自己寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「我最喜歡爸爸和史考特。」蘿菈開心的告訴羅根。

「妳真是我的小寶貝，蘿菈。」羅根真的很寵愛自己的寶貝女兒。

「喔！爸爸，我永遠都是你的小寶貝。」蘿菈開心地親吻父親的臉頰。

蘿菈永遠是羅根心頭的小寶貝，相信未來瑞秋也是一樣，史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，他就知道自己的丈夫羅根肯定是個孩子控，絕對是個女兒控，果然等瑞秋長大後羅根也很疼愛她。

戴肯和蘿菈開心地去客廳玩耍，順便幫忙兩個父親看看內特和瑞秋，羅根和史考特坐下來做自己的事情，靠在對方的身邊覺得很幸福，握著對方的手真的很幸福，一點也不想要放開。

內特和瑞秋也是乖孩子，幾乎不怎麼哭，只有時間到想要吃飯的時候才會大哭，當然還有其他的需求時才會大哭，戴肯和蘿菈會乖乖的幫忙處理他們的大小事，有時候處理不了才會要史考特幫忙。

「羅根，我真的覺得，百分之一是我遇見你，一分之百是我愛上你。」史考特很難得會說出情話來。

「KID，你是我字典裡所有褒義詞的集合，還勝過我世界裡所有美好的時刻的總和。」既然自己的小丈夫想要說情話，羅根也會說給他聽。

「這是我的手背，這是我的腳背，你是我的寶貝。」史考特不服輸地說著。

「你看，今天的星星很美，但是差你的眼睛一點。」羅根很喜歡史考特的眼睛。

聽見羅根稱讚自己的眼睛後史考特馬上投降，他只能抓著對方的衣服靠在他身上，臉紅的低下頭不想要多說什麼，對方真的很喜歡稱讚自己的眼睛，羅根真的很喜歡史考特藍色的眼睛。

每次看見他的眼睛羅根總是會忍不住想要稱讚，這時候史考特會臉紅的低下頭不敢去面對其他人，他的臉皮沒有其他人厚，自然會感到很不好意思，誰叫他的丈夫是個情話高手。

能夠遇見史考特是羅根沒有想到的事情，也沒想到當初凱婭的預言會實現，儘管只是妻子的直覺，他也沒想到現在他的小丈夫會站在自己的身邊，這可讓羅根一直覺得凱婭一定有見過史考特。

「不相信我們是命中注定相遇？」史考特看見羅根思考的樣子問。

「也不是，我只是覺得為什麼凱婭會認為你適合站在我身邊？」羅根親吻史考特的手背。

「也許只是個直覺，或者夫人有見過我。」史考特努力回想自己是否見過凱婭。

「別去想了，人已經過世這個問題沒答案。」羅根不想要讓對方想太多。

史考特聽見羅根說的話微笑，他沒有繼續討論這個話題，對自己來說愈見羅根真的是命中註定，或許凱婭曾經有見過自己一次，只是自己沒有記憶或是沒有印象，史考特也不想要去想太多。

可以並肩站在心愛的人身邊，史考特真的很開心，現在羅根會牽著自己的手在未來的日子走下去，他會站在丈夫的身後好好的支持他，會幫他打理所有的一切，包含他們家的財產。

豪利特家的家產可是多到有點讓人傷腦筋，羅根和維克多以及安娜已經分家過一次，可是他們家的財產還是很多，所以每個人只好自己理理自己的財產，史考特就是幫忙自己的丈夫理財。

最小的兩個孩子在客廳的嬰兒床睡覺，戴肯和蘿菈爬到兩位父親的身上，史考特和羅根把他們抱好，拿出史蒂夫前陣子出版的新繪本念給他們聽，兩個孩子可是很喜歡和他們撒嬌。

「史蒂夫叔叔的繪本好好看。」蘿菈很喜歡史蒂夫畫的繪本。

「而且故事都好有趣。」戴肯靠在史考特的懷裡看著繪本。

「下次要和史蒂夫說我要第一手拿到繪本。」對於女兒很喜歡羅根決定打電話跟好友說。

「艾力克斯說他們家的孩子也很喜歡，維克多去威脅佛斯沃給他們家所有史蒂夫出版過的繪本。」史考特想起兄長和自己說的話。

羅根聽到史考特說的話腦袋開始在盤算這件事，戴肯和蘿菈看見父親在思考的樣子只是轉頭看另外一位父親，史考特笑笑地沒有多說什麼，他知道羅根的腦袋在想什麼，他也不打算去阻止自己的丈夫。

他只是笑笑的摸摸兩個孩子的頭，其他的事情他不想要去管，羅根打算要怎麼做史考特不會多問，畢竟是認識的人根本不需要太過擔心，他相信史蒂夫和佛斯沃不會太過介意，怎麼說他們都認識這麼多年了。

對於命中注定這件事史考特沒有想太多，不過他相信自己可以遇到羅根是命中註定的事情，能夠遇到自己的丈夫他真的很幸福，現在有四個孩子在身邊肯定會很熱鬧，未來也會繼續這樣熱鬧下去，他們會很幸福。（番外二 命中注定 完）


End file.
